Across the Airwaves
by Isu
Summary: Bella Swan sufre otro episodio de su permanente insomnio cuando por la noche se encuentra con una voz aterciopelada en la radio. AU, Todos humanos. Rated M por los lemons.
1. Prologo

Este fic es deIsabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

**Prologo**

En medio de la oscuridad pasó los dedos por mi piel. Se deslizaban y saltaban a través de la superficie que eran mis muslos, subían bailando por donde comenzaban mis tobillos.

Podía sentir sus labios siguiendo los dedos. Dejando un delicado camino de besos en mi piel.

Si no dejaba de provocarme, el corazón me estallaría dentro de mi pecho.

"Por favor."Supliqué, mi voz era una octava más baja de lo normal.

Silencio.

Él sabía cuánto me gustaba su voz, por lo que insistía en fastidiarme.

La radio que había sintonizado en la cocina aun seguía encendida. Podía oír los acordes del piano incluso con el bum bum que tenía en los oídos, proveniente de los latidos de mi corazón.

"Este fue otro extenso movimiento de mis conciertos favoritos de Chopin. Volveremos tras unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores."Dijo la voz aterciopelada de la radio.

Mis ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos. Mi mente luchó por entender como esa voz podía salir de la radio cuando su propietario permanecía aquí provocándome con sus desvanecedoras caricias.

Obviamente él entendió mi confuso silencio.

"Pregrabado."Contestó simplemente. Todavía no iba a darme lo que yo quería. Sabía cómo jugar conmigo.

"Oh."Respondí, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta más elaborada.

Rápidamente se situó entre mis piernas, dejando su cuerpo encima del mío. Su cabeza bajó hasta quedar junto a mi oído y pude notar el cálido aliento en mi cuello.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de que fuese tan groseramente interrumpido?"


	2. Primera escucha

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Primera escucha**

El insomnio apesta.

Ya está. Lo he dicho.

Lo tengo desde que puedo recordar, aunque ha habido épocas en las que por lo menos dormía durante periodos regulares.

Pero últimamente, sin embargo, había vuelto para vengarse.

Me tumbaría y comenzaría a derivar hacia el sueño cuando de repente mis ojos volverían a abrirse, tirando por tierra todas mis esperanzas de esa noche.

Así que en vez de echarme en la cama y mirar fijamente el techo, me puse a trabajar. Afortunadamente tenía esa posibilidad abierta debido a mi trabajo como editora en una editorial. Quiero decir, que todavía iba a trabajar durante el día como normalmente haría, pero la mayor parte de mi lectura la llevaba a cavo por la noche.

De hecho se trabajaba bastante bien, gracias a mi situación actual de vida.

Durante la universidad estuve viviendo por mi cuenta, el insomnio lo hacía necesario. Ningún compañero de habitación normal podría haberme soportado vagando por el cuarto durante toda la noche. Afortunadamente contaba con una beca de la universidad y que me daba la oportunidad de vivir sola.

Pero en el mundo ¨real¨ donde el alquiler era mucho más caro, no tenía tanta suerte.

Por suerte mi mejor amiga Alice había accedido a vivir conmigo, lo que me permitía dividir la exorbitante renta con otra persona. Y también, por suerte, tenía el sueño profundo y no me oía cuando inevitablemente hacia ruidos a última hora de la noche. Aun así, insonorizaría la pared que separaba nuestros cuartos por si acaso.

Revolví los papeles en mi escritorio, por un momento mis ojos se desenfocaron.

Maldición, pensé. Voy a tener que comprarme unas gafas en algún momento. Toda esta lectura me estaba destrozando los ojos.

"¡Oh Dios!"El grito provenía de fuera de mi habitación.

El insomnio podía ser bueno para trabajar, pero era horrible cuando tu compañera de piso tenía un novio estable con el que dormía a menudo.

Coloqué la radio sobre la mesa que había junto a mi escritorio. Presionando el botón de encendido, rápidamente moví el dial para encontrar algo que ahogase ávidamente el fuerte ruido que Alice haría a causa de las virtuosas manos de Jasper.

No, rap, no. Y definitivamente tampoco tecno. O country. Todos esos géneros no me iban.

En serio ¿Quedaba algo de buena música en la radio?

Aunque me gustaba la música rock, no era buena. Cambié pasando por mi normalmente estación favorita y seguí.

Un zumbido impregnó el aire.

Es muy triste ver morir la radio, pensé.

Estaba a punto de mantener ese sonido cuando de la radio salieron unos acordes de piano. Perfecto. Pasé la mayor parte de mi universidad escuchando música clásica, gracias a un calendario de clases demasiado duro a las que me había matriculado para graduarme con honores.

La música clásica es la mejor música el mundo. Fluía de fondo, permitiéndome concentrarme en mi gestión a la vez que me mantenía entretenida.

Las notas fluían suavemente en el aire de mí alrededor.

Agaché la cabeza y continué con mi trabajo. Esta era una parte interesante de la escritura, algo de un prometedor joven autor que lo había enviado recientemente. Mi jefa quería que estuviese terminado pronto y esperaba pasárselo cuanto antes a sus superiores, por lo que quería hacer un trabajo perfecto antes de dárselo a ella. Quería que se le publicase a este autor en particular.

"¡Jasper!"El gritó de Alice rasgó el aire.

¿Mi reacción? Suspirar, subiendo el volumen de la radio. Iba a ser una larga noche, lo sabía perfectamente.

El fuerte ruido sordo de un golpe en la pared que separaba nuestros cuartos se sucedió de repente, quebrando una vez más mi concentración.

Vale, tenía que tomar una decisión en serio. Cuando las paredes comenzaban a agitarse, era cuando yo me daba por vencida.

Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y eché un vistazo en él, en busca de mis auriculares, que acallarían el ruido. Los reservaba para los viajes en avión. Tras encontrarlos, los conecté rápidamente a la radio antes de ponérmelos en las orejas.

Al instante la música clásica llenó mi cerebro y todos los demás sonidos se distanciaron.

Mucho mejor.

Me postré ante el siguiente capítulo, mi bolígrafo rojo subrayó las palabras sobrantes y los párrafos superfluos. Añadiendo palabras cuando era necesario para conseguir mejor fluidez y tachando varias comas que aparentemente al autor le gustaban.

La música de mis oídos se extinguió.

Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba el silencio.

"El compositor destacado de esta noche es Mozart y os pondremos mis selecciones personales. Esperemos que mis favoritas sean las vuestras."Anunció una cálida y aterciopelada voz en la radio.

Mi mano se detuvo en seco.

Esa voz… era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese escuchado alguna vez antes. Engulló mis pensamientos, consumiendo cada célula sobrante que tenía en mi cerebro.

Levanté la cabeza tratando de encontrarle, pero mis ojos me sacaron de mi ilusión.

Obviamente él no estaba allí. Mi loco cerebro estaba creando artimañas, con un poco de ayuda de los auriculares.

No pude evitarlo, puse mala cara. Una parte de mi cerebro estaba molesto con el cuerpo que se encariñado de una voz aterciopelada que no era para mí.

La música volvió y la orquesta llenó mi cerebro otra vez, afortunadamente me permitió retomar mi trabajo. Las páginas pasaron, se leyeron los capítulos y se marcaron los errores. Sorprendentemente esa noche estaba siendo más eficiente de lo normal. Tal vez debiese escuchar clásicos cuando tuviese este tipo de trabajos.

Los números rojos de mi despertador cambiaron lentamente.

La música continuó sin que la voz la interrumpiese.

Terminé con la última página y escribí mi breve reflexión de la pieza en su conjunto. Mi trabajo no era la crítica en general, pero a mi editor le gustaba que añadiese breves fragmentos de mis opiniones al final. La mayoría de las veces estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

Dejé mi bolígrafo y me froté los ojos. Seguramente necesitaría gafas en el futuro.

"Como esta noche mi tiempo a llegado a su fin, me gustaría dar las gracias a los oyentes que han estado ahí para sintonizarnos. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de mis cortes favoritos de Mozart tanto como yo."Dijo la cálida voz interrumpiendo el repentino silencio de la radio que yo no había notado.

Me senté recta en la silla, todo rastro de cansancio desapareció.

Había vuelto ¿Pero se marchaba ya? ¡Maldito sea! ¿Por qué no hablaba durante más tiempo?

La voz hizo una pausa.

"Os a hablado Edward Cullen, vuestro entusiasta favorito de la música clásica, os animo a que volváis mañana a K 89.7 FM, la mejor fuente de música clásica."


	3. Siempre hay una posibilidad

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Siempre hay una posibilidad**

Después de esa noche el tiempo pasó muy despacio.

Los días se sucedían lentamente con solo el trabajo para mantener mi motivación. Para mi placer a mi editor le había encantado las reescripciones que yo había sugerido y enviado al autor para que lo revisase.

Me encontré pasando las noches trabajando y leyendo hasta primeras horas de la mañana. Aunque, por supuesto tuve compañía.

Es decir, si es así como quieres llamar a la voz aterciopelada del locutor de la radio.

Los auriculares que había usado la primera noche se volvieron un accesorio constante. Había algo en la forma en que parecían acercarlo a mí. Honestamente, sentía como si él estuviese junto a mí, hablándome solamente a mí.

Cada vez que Edward terminaba la noche, notaba que mi corazón se rompía un poco. Sus turnos nunca eran lo suficientemente largos y nunca hablaba bastante en ellos, solamente comentaba algo de vez en cuando sobre la música o los anuncios.

Cada parte lógica de mi cerebro me decía que esta situación era completamente absurda. Aquí estaba: una mujer madura escuchando por la noche a un locutor de radio y prácticamente babeando sobre su dulce voz aterciopelada.

Quería encontrarle, buscarle, solo para ver si era tan increíble en persona como yo me lo había imaginado. En mi visión era alto, moreno y guapo. Un cliché, lo sé, pero no tenía demasiado a aparte de su voz. No tenía ningún perfil en la página web (Ya había mirado por ahí). Con frecuencia me reía de mi casi acoso interés que había desarrollado hacia él.

Sí, yo era una groupie de Edward. Lo admito.

Entonces una noche, él dijo algo que hizo que mi corazón palpitase debido al pánico.

"Durante la próxima semana estaré de vacaciones, oyentes. Por favor sed buenos con mi sustituto y volveré antes de que os deis cuenta. Ni siquiera tendréis tiempo de olvidaros de mí. Os a hablado Edward Cullen, vuestro entusiasta favorito de música clásica, diciéndoos adiós por el momento aquí, en K 89.7 FM, la mejor fuente de música clásica."

Había una nota de tristeza en su voz cuando terminó, y no pude evitar preguntarme qué le haría estar triste. Vacaciones significaba ser feliz, entonces ¿Por qué parecía, por el sonido de su voz, que no disfrutaba de su tiempo libre?

Fruncí el ceño por estos pensamientos y comencé a morder un extremo del bolígrafo con nerviosismo. Alcé la mano y apagué la radio, no quería oír nada más, si Edward no estaba en el aire.

Ugh. La próxima semana seria deprimente sin él, lo sabía perfectamente. Yo había comenzado a confiar en la combinación de los calmantes acordes de la música clásica y su cálida voz, tanto para ayudarme a concentrarme como a relajarme. Incluso había comenzado a dormir un poco más, pero solo cuando Edward estaba en la radio.

Había algo en su voz que resultaba extrañamente fascinante. Él traía la paz a mis noches y calmaba mis pensamientos frenéticos que me mantenía alejada durante tanto tiempo del abrazo relajante del sueño.

Durante todo el día siguiente estuve abatida, lo que marcaba una diferencia. Cuando volví a casa del trabajo, me desplomé en el sofá y crucé los brazos en mi pecho, haciendo pucheros como una niña de dos años.

"¿Por qué entras arrastrándote y medio muerta?"Preguntó Alice alegremente. Ella siempre parecía tener un suministro de alegría que nunca se acababa, que por lo general me borraba mis tonterías. Últimamente, sin embargo, era la voz de Edward a través de la radio la que me devolvía la felicidad.

"Nada."Murmuré.

"Bueno, obviamente algo te molesta. Y yo no sería una buena mejor amiga si no te obligase a soltarlo ¿Lo harás?"Dijo sonriendo.

Gruñí en toda respuesta, pero Alice estaba en lo cierto. Ella captaba muy bien mi estado de ánimo y como buena mejor amiga sentía que debía alegrarme, por supuesto yo la quería por eso.

"Es una tontería."Dije.

"Oh, vamos. Estoy segura de que no es una tontería si estas así de molesta. Dímelo."

"Te reirás de mi. Sé que lo harás."

Alice bufó suavemente antes de contestar."¿Si te prometo no reírme, me lo dirás?"

Lo pensé un minuto. Era embarazoso que algo como que un locutor de radio se marchase de vacaciones me abatiese tanto, a pesar de ser alguien tan manso y delicioso como Edward Cullen.

Suspiré. Aun siendo una tontería, conocía a Alice lo suficiente como para saber que no se marcharía antes de que se lo contase.

"Bien, te lo diré. Pero vas a reírte aunque lo prometas. Además creo que es una tontería."

Alice me sonrió."Vale, dispara."

"Ya sabes que trabajo en mi habitación por las noches ¿Verdad?"

Ella asintió.

"Bueno, también he estado escuchando la radio mientras trabajo. Y hay una emisora en particular que me gusta. Durante el tiempo que la escucho, el locutor es muy bueno. Y creo que siento algo por él."Admití antes de taparme la cara con las manos debido a la vergüenza.

Oí los suaves resoplidos de Alice resultado de su intento de ocultar la risa.

"¡Te dije que era una tontería!"Murmuré.

"Bueno, reconozco que es un poco ridículo, pero no entiendo porque estas tan deprimida solo porque te ponga un tio del que solo conoces su voz."Dijo, las risitas tontas persistían.

Rápidamente me aparté las manos de la cara y antes de que pudiese soltar la palabra que tenía en la boca, contesté lo que realmente estaba pensando.

"¡Porque se va de vacaciones durante una semana y voy a echar de menos su voz! Creo que soy adicta a ella."

Maldición. Realmente tenía un problema con mi bocaza.

"¿Eso es todo?"Se rió Alice tontamente."¿Estás deprimida porque ese tio se marcha una semana?"

"Sí."

"En serio Bella. A veces eres de lo más raro que hay."Se rió.

"¡Alice! No te rías de mí. ¡Dijiste que no lo harías!"Gruñí y le di un suave empujón en el brazo.

"Oh, no pasa nada. De todas formas no creo que esperase menos de ti. Creo que es muy bonito. Así que ¿Qué vas a hacer?"Preguntó alegremente.

"¿Sobre qué?"Dije confundida.

"¿Sobre encontrar a ese tio que obviamente te gusta?"

"Oh, eso. Um ¿Nada? Quiero decir, cómo voy a hacerlo si no sé qué aspecto tiene. Está en la radio lo cual me impide ver su cara. Por lo que sé podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina y yo ni siquiera lo sabría si él no abre la boca."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. En todos los años en los que hemos estado juntas ¿aun no has aprendido que siempre hay alguna manera?"Dijo mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la mano.

En los diez años que había pasado con Alice, definitivamente me había enseñado que todo era posible. Aun me sorprendía con las proezas que llevaba a cabo para apañárselas. Como la fiesta que dio para mi decimoctavo cumpleaños en la que invitó a todo el instituto. Sin que yo me enterase o sospechase nada.

"Por Dios, Alice. Ciertamente puedes ser persuasiva cuando quieres ¿Verdad?"Sonreí abiertamente."¿Pero qué voy a hacer durante una semana, mientras él no está en el aire? La estúpida música clásica me ayuda un poco a trabajar."

"¿Música clásica? ¿También escuchas eso?"Su cara parecía horrorizada.

Por toda respuesta puse los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, no todos podemos ser unos entendidos en música como tú, Alice."Me reí alegremente.

"¡Oye, no critiques la música pop sin antes haberla escuchado!"

"Creo que ese es el problema. La he escuchado."

"Vale, si insultas mi gusto, creo que podrás encontrar una solución a tu problema. Al menos que quieras seguir maltratándome verbalmente."Hizo un puchero. El labio de Alice sobresalía y no pude evitar sentirme mal por lo que había dicho. Alice sabía como persuadirme para hacer algo con solo mirarme.

Suspiré otra vez. Ella era demasiado buena.

"Bien, dejaré los insultos. ¿Cuál es tu solución, oh gran Alice?"Dije.

"Estaba almorzando con Jasper y he visto que acaban de abrir una tienda de música 24 horas. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo de música que te mantenga lo suficientemente distraída mientras tu voz está de vacaciones?"Gorjeó feliz.

Hice una pausa antes de responder, no quería admitir que no era la música lo que escuchaba por las noches. Era la voz. La voz de Edward. Pero, por supuesto, ya parecía una completa idiota, asique quizás eso funcionase para que al menos mi mente no prestase atención a su ausencia durante unos días.

"Bien, parece una idea decente."Admití diciendo la verdad a medias.

"¡Genial!"Aplaudió Alice emocionada."Bien, Jasper llegará en veinte minutos, así que voy a ir… disfrazándome."

Gruñí frustrada. No quería escuchar los detalles sobre lo que Alice y Jasper harían tras la puerta. Tenía una idea bastante clara por los gritos y gemidos. Que ya eran lo bastante horribles.

"¡Creo que voy a marcharme ya!"Dije rápidamente.

Cogí mi cartera y las llaves y salí del piso en diez minutos. No quería estar por allí cerca cuando llegase Jasper. Tal vez pudiese encontrar algo lo suficientemente fuerte antes de volver.

La tienda de música estaba a unas pocas manzanas y la encontré fácilmente gracias a lo que Alice había garabateado rápidamente antes de lanzarse hacia su cajón de la lencería.

Filas y filas de cajas estaban llenas de todo tipo de música y artistas. Caminé por los pasillos, mis dedos escaneaban las cajas.

Era en momentos como estos en los que me alegraba de vivir en una gran ciudad. En mi ciudad natal Forks, Washington nunca habría habido algo como esto. Solo aquí encontrarías una tienda de música que permaneciese abierta las veinticuatro horas al día.

Encontré un camino a través de las cajas antes de llegar a la sección de música clásica. No tenía pensado comprar nada de esa sección porque para lo único que serviría es para recordarme lo que me perdería durante una semana, pero no pude detenerme.

En poco tiempo estuve rodeada de CD's. Sacaba cada álbum y examinaba las distintas pistas. Al haber tantos fue un proceso lento, pero había algo en esa música que me hacía perder toda percepción del tiempo.

Finalmente seleccioné algunos títulos que sabía que iba a disfrutar, y me volví para dirigirme a la caja registradora.

Al parecer había estado tan absorta con los CD's que no había notado a la persona que estaba junto a mí, mirando la misma sección.

Y por supuesto mi torpeza decidió entrar en acción. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido me encontré en el pecho de la otra persona.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Cuanto lo siento. Ni siquiera te vi…"Me desenredé de la otra persona y miré hacia arriba antes de cortar mis desvaríos.

Dios bendito.

Los CD's cayeron de mis manos y oí los estuches de plástico golpear contra el suelo de vinilo.

El hombre que tenía delante de mí, con mi cara en su pecho, era singularmente el más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y su cabello cobrizo apuntaba en todas direcciones. La extensión lisa de la frente daba paso a una nariz asombrosamente perfecta que sería la envidia de cualquier modelo. Tenía la boca estirada en una sonrisa, pero esta se encontraba ladeada. Una sonrisa torcida. Y en particular una de las adorables.

Me quedé sin respiración y no pude pronunciar palabra alguna.

El hombre se agachó para recoger mis CD's del suelo, mientras yo seguía vergonzosamente muda. Mi boca se había abierto por la sorpresa, y estaba segura de que en este momento me parecía más a un pez colgado boca abajo, jamás volvería a rememorar este momento.

Finalmente, cuando todas las neuronas de mi cerebro me gritaron que dijese algo, conseguí encontrar mi voz.

"Lo siento."Chillé.

Tranquilízate, pensé. Ahora probablemente pensaría que estaba loca o algo así.

"No hubo daños. Y parece que has hecho muy buenas elecciones."Dijo.

Había algo en su voz que me resultaba sorprendentemente familiar. Traté de ordenar mis pensamientos para recordar, pero fui incapaz de dar con ello. Era como de un sueño. O un sueño de un sueño.

"¿Gracias?"Dije, pero mi respuesta sonó como una pregunta más de lo que había previsto. Dios, parecía una idiota. Vomitar palabras no era especialmente atractivo, pero al menos era mejor que las respuestas que me hacían parecer una retrasada mental.

"Soy Edward por cierto."Dijo, su sonrisa se iba ampliando por segundos.

Me había olvidado de todos mis pensamientos sanos. No había otra cosa en mi cabeza que el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba o la emoción que me hacía sentir.

Y, a continuación, un pensamiento me sacó de mi estado aturdido.

No podía ser ¿Verdad?

No era posible.


	4. Primera cita

* * *

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

"_Soy Edward por cierto."Dijo, su sonrisa se iba ampliando por segundos._

Me había olvidado de todos mis pensamientos sanos. No había otra cosa en mi cabeza que el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba o la emoción que me hacía sentir.

Y, a continuación, un pensamiento me sacó de mi estado aturdido.

"No podía ser ¿Verdad?

No era posible.

¡Habla! ¡Habla! ¡Di algo! ¡Aunque vomites la palabra!

Mi cerebro me gritaba que forzase a salir a las palabras, pero no se me ocurría ninguna. Mi mente marchaba a un kilómetro por minuto, pero mi boca seguía abierta en un mudo silencio.

Simplemente estaba perdida en su rostro. Mis ojos se adherían a cada una de sus facciones, memorizándolas en todo su esplendor. La descripción de alto, guapo y moreno no le hacía justicia alguna. Era como decir que el cuadro de La Mona Lisa era solo una pintura. Cuanto más le miraba, mas me hundía en sus ojos verdes. Me aturdieron aumentando mi sorprendida mudez y no parecían ayudar a que me centrase a hablar.

El incomodo silencio se fue haciendo cada vez mas embarazoso a cada segundo que pasaba. Prácticamente podía escuchar el sonido de mi propio parpadeo.

Finalmente, cuando mi cerebro pudo hacer gritar a mi boca, algo salió de ella.

"Eres guapísimo."Dije con satisfacción.

¡Maldición! Definitivamente volvía a escupir palabras. Y definitivamente era embarazoso.

Me llevé las manos a la boca tan pronto caí en lo que había dicho y estaba segura de que mi rostro había pasado por seis tonos diferentes de rojo en seis segundos.

Me horrorizada lo que podía llegar a creer, miré hacia el suelo rápidamente para evitar ser testigo de la reacción de Edward. Pasó otro momento incomodo antes de que él reaccionase, aunque apenas conseguí entenderlo.

Él comenzó a reir, un sonido suave, melódico que hizo que mi corazón palpitase con fuerza en mi pecho.

Oh Dios mío ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? ¡Soy una idiota! No podía creer que hubiese dicho algo tan estúpido al ser con el que había estado soñando durante semanas.

"Tu tampoco estás mal, ya sabes."Dijo con su voz baja y dulce.

Alcé mi cabeza y mis ojos le miraron abiertos por la sorpresa. Tenía esa pequeña sonrisa torcida que yo adoraba en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban.

"Gracias."Murmuré todavía bastante incoherente.

Estuvimos allí en el pasillo durante un momento, realmente ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Quería decir algo, para evitar que se marchase, pero no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de qué decir. Simplemente quería cerrar los ojos y dejar que hablase conmigo durante todo el tiempo.

Su voz era distinta a la de la radio, un tono ligeramente más alto pero tenía la misma textura cálida idéntica a la que salía de la radio. Que me envolvía, me envolvía con la rica dulzura que yo dejaba que fuese llegando.

Y todo solo después de que apenas me dijese dos docenas de palabras a la cara. No podía ni imaginarme lo que sería cuando él me dijese mas. Si pasase la cantidad de tiempo conmigo que yo deseaba.

Así que hice algo tan increíble en mí que cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca quedé sorprendida.

Di el primer paso.

"Entonces ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?"Pregunté sonando más segura de mi misma.

Los chispeantes ojos verdes de Edward se agrandaron levemente y parecía que le gustaba la idea.

"Bueno ¿Qué tal si me dices tu nombre primero?"Se rió entre dientes.

Maldición, me gustaba mucho su risa.

Espera… ¿Nombre? Oh, mierda. Ni siquiera le había dicho mi nombre. ¡Soy una idiota! Mi monologo interior se dedicaba a insultarme mientras que mi lado lógico buscaba nuevas palabras. ¡Habla idiota!

Farfullé mi nombre."Bella. Bella Swan"

"Bien, Bella, Bella Swan ahora me encantaría ir a tomar algo contigo. ¿Vamos?"Sus ojos permanecían encendido mientras mantenía su mano libre extendida en mi dirección. Él seguía sujetando los CD's que yo había dejado caer por mi sorpresa de antes.

Miré su mano un segundo antes de cogerla e inmediatamente sentí que me atravesaba una corriente de electricidad. No como si fuese electricidad estática, si no algo más profundo y significativo. Algo que estaba lleno de promesas para el futuro.

Nos movimos hacia la parte delantera de la tienda de música y pagué por mis compras. Cuando mi mano se alejó de la de Edward me sentí estremecer por la pérdida de su contacto. Incluso soltarle por un segundo fue inquietante. Definitivamente podía acostumbrarme a su contacto, eso seguro.

Después de pagar, fuimos hasta el pequeño pub irlandés que había a la vuelta de la esquina y encontramos un sitio pequeño e intimo en un rincón. Con mis dedos rodeé mi pinta de cerveza sin alcohol y una vez más me encontré incapaz de formar palabras. Había algo en Edward que me hacía perder todo pensamiento racional y mis conocimientos del inglés.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no me cuentas cosas de ti, Bella?"Preguntó Edward suavemente.

En mi vida había tenido las citas justas y aunque no había salido nada serio con ninguno de aquellos tipos, sabía decir cuando un hombre estaba nervioso. Y en este momento Edward se encontraba definitivamente nervioso.

Levanté la vista del vaso y vi a Edward pasarse la mano por el pelo. Sus dedos le dejaron un look desarreglado, como si acabase de salir de la cama después de una sesión de increíble sexo.

_¡Wow! ¡Ya estoy poniendo las palabras Edward y sexo en la misma frase!_ Pensé con regocijo. No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia extendiera mis labios, provocando que Edward me devolviese la suya torcida.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó inocentemente.

"Oh, nada. Solo ha sido un pensamiento que me ha hecho gracia."Respondí, sintiendo enrojecer mis mejillas por la vergüenza. Rápidamente continué hablando para que no tuviese tiempo de preguntarme por mi pensamiento gracioso. Que guardaría para después… si es que había un después.

"Bueno, soy de Washington. Fui a la escuela en Washington. Trabajé en Washington."Suspiré."En realidad mi vida es bastante aburrida si quieres saber la verdad. Soy muy aburrida."

Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia delante y un mechón de mi cabello se escapó de la cola de caballo que me había hecho.

De reojo vi a Edward mover la mano hacia mi pelo. Lo acarició durante un segundo, sus largos y delgados dedos sintieron su textura.

"Así que suave."Le oí murmurar tan bajo que me imaginé que él no pensaba que yo lo oiría.

Le sonreí y sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente como si acabase de darse cuenta de que le había escuchado. Él escondió con rapidez el mechón detrás de mi oreja y lo reemplazó poniendo la mano en su propia cerveza.

"¿Decías?"Respondió Edward con urgencia, parecía alterado.

Sonreí, desconcertada porque pudiese ponerle nervioso tan fácilmente siendo como soy. En la semana que había pasado escuchando su voz de seda por la radio, siempre me lo había imaginado frio y sereno, una roca de inquebrantable compostura. Y aunque la imagen que tenia de él no daba en el clavo, era el hecho de que no fuese un modelo de compostura como había pensado lo que le hacía más adorable.

"Soy aburrida."Dije.

Entonces Edward suspiró, simplemente con otro de sus sonidos conseguía que mi cariño creciese.

"Totalmente opuesto a la realidad. Te encuentro muy interesante."Sonrió.

Continuamos hablando durante un tiempo, ninguno de nosotros le prestaba mucha atención a la hora. La conversación fluyó de forma natural y casi parecía que nos conocíamos de toda nuestra vida, en lugar de unas pocas horas. Sí, era cursi decirlo, pero hablamos de todo y de nada a la vez.

Le hablé de Alice y mi trabajo pero no le dije nada de que le escuchaba en la radio. Edward me habló de su familia y de su hermano Emmett con el que vivía.

La única cosa que no mencionó fue su trabajo. Una parte de mi quería preguntarle, para confirmar si era él de verdad, pero otra parte no. Si resultaba que me había equivocado, no quería parecer una completa idiota al haber supuesto que lo era.

Cada vez que se reía, mi corazón se hinchaba de alegría. Cada vez que sonreía, yo pensaba que estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad.

Pero cada vez que se inclinaba para tocarme la mano, sentía que me faltaba poco para la combustión. No estaba segura de si mi temperatura era mayor debido al par de cervezas que me había tomado o a la mera presencia de Edward junto a mí. De cualquier forma yo estaba disfrutando inmensamente.

Solo cuando la gente empezó a alejarse de la barra y la camarera colocó las sillas sobre las mesas miré mi reloj.

Eras casi las dos de la mañana, Edward y yo habíamos estado hablando casi cuatro horas.

Suspiré y Edward captó al momento mi repentino cambio de ánimo.

"Supongo que tendremos que irnos."Dijo.

"Sí."Respondí y fui incapaz de ocultar la decepción de mi voz.

Saqué la cartera para dejar el dinero sobre la mesa, pero la fría mano de Edward me detuvo.

"Yo invito."Dijo rápidamente y se llevó la mano hacia donde guardaba la cartera.

Él sacó ágilmente varios billetes y los extendió junto a nuestros vasos vacios de las pintas y me di cuenta de que su importe sería bastante más superior. Por lo menos el doble.

"Bien, um… gracias."Farfullé. No me gustaba que la gente gastase dinero en mí.

Nos levantamos del banco y salimos del bar ahora desierto. Fuera, las calles estaban bastante vacías, salvo por algunos pocos trasnochadores.

Edward y yo caminamos en silencio hacia mi apartamento. Cuando finalmente llegamos frente a la puerta, me detuve.

"Esta es mi…"Mi voz fue decayendo.

Había pasado una noche maravillosa con él, una vez que había conseguido superar mi mudez de asombro por, literalmente, chocar contra él. Quería que esto durase. Quería volver a verle, hablar otra vez con él. Pero no sabía qué hacer.

Me sentía como si volviese a ser una adolescente, de pie frente a la casa de mi padre después de una cita y sin saber siquiera si iba besarme o si seguiría su camino.

Edward se volvió hacia mí y hundió torpemente las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Evidentemente, se encontraba en la misma situación que yo.

"Entonces, Bella."Dijo finalmente Edward.

"¿Si?"Respondí rápidamente.

"Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me des tu número de teléfono?"Preguntó.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo vertiginoso en mi pecho y mi boca se secó al instante. ¡Quería volver a verme! ¡Quería mi número de teléfono!

Hurgué en mi cartera, pero no encontré ningún pedazo de papel.

"Toma, grábalo en mi teléfono."Dijo Edward riéndose entre dientes y dejándome su pequeño teléfono móvil plateado. Accedí al menú para poder introducir un nuevo contacto y escribí mi nombre y mi número antes de devolverle el móvil.

Sin pensarlo cogí mi propio teléfono y se lo puse en la mano. Entendió mi petición y guardó ágilmente su número en mi lista de contactos. Cuando terminó me lo devolvió.

"Entonces…"Dijo. Me miré los pies durante un segundo, insegura de cómo poner fin a la noche.

Cuando alcé otra vez la cabeza, me encontré a Edward mirándome. Sus ojos estaban centrados en los míos y antes de darme cuenta había juntado nuestros labios y colocado un dulce beso sobre ellos. Cerré los ojos instintivamente.

Fue un beso que rivalizó con todos los anteriores, aunque solo duró un segundo. La conexión fue instantánea. Si sentía la electricidad atravesándome cuando nos tocábamos, esta nueva sensación era completamente distinta a cualquier otra que hubiera sentido.

Para mi gusto se retiró muy deprisa, y aunque estaba tratando de abrir los ojos no me respondían. Escuché unos suaves pasos y supe que Edward se había marchado.

Permanecí allí durante un momento, demasiado aturdida como para hacer algo para controlar mi respiración entrecortada, causa del inocente beso. Los sonidos de la ciudad nocturna rodearon el aire de mí alrededor.

Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, vi que Edward se había marchado realmente. Había desaparecido en las cayes de la ciudad como si yo hubiese soñado su existencia.

Mi mano todavía sujetaba el móvil y lo abrí para ver su nombre, para asegurarme de que no lo había soñado.

Y allí estaba. Entre Green's Cleaners y Eng Family Chinese Restaurant se encontraba el nombre que estaba buscando.

Edward Cullen.

No había sido un sueño. Acababa de conocer a la voz de la radio. La voz de la que me había enamorado.

* * *

_Bueno en el siguiente capítulo estoy segura de que os imagináis lo que viene. Sí, eso es: Cuéntaselo a Alice, con sus desvaríos y comentarios sin pelos en la lengua casi rozando el estilo Emmett. O por ahí anda, no recuerdo muy bien, pero sé que Bella se sonroja por los comentarios de Alice en un par de ocasiones.__Espero que os haya gustado._


	5. Alice tiene razón otra vez

**Capitulo 4: Alice tiene razón… otra vez**

"En serio Bella. Tienes una estúpida y ridícula sonrisa en la cara desde esta mañana y apenas has dicho una palabra."Enrabietada, Alice cruzó los brazos y entornó los ojos."Pasa algo. Estoy segura."

Rápidamente me volví hacia ella, saliendo de la encantadora neblina en la que había estado desde que Edward me había besado a pocos pasos de mi apartamento esa madrugada. No había podido concentrarme en el trabajo y había tropezado más veces de lo normal.

Mi cuerpo no quería estar allí. Quería estar con Edward. Cada una de mis células me gritaba que lo encontrase, para así estar junto a él.

Y yo ni siquiera traté de luchar contra ello. Era una causa perdida. Yo era una causa perdida.

Edward Cullen había acabado conmigo completamente, en cuerpo y alma.

Durante todo el día mis dedos había permanecidos cerrados en un puño para evitar que rodeasen el teléfono, temía que al mero contacto le llamase y le echase en falta. Como el tono de llamada no era suficiente para avisarme también había conectado la vibración, simplemente para poder notar si él me llamaba.

"¡Tierra a Bella! ¡ ¡Tierra a Bella!"Vociferó Alice y agitó una mano frente a mi cara."¡Hey, alelada!"

Mierda. Tendría que controlar mis pensamientos si quería ser capad de sobrevivir día a día otra vez.

"¿Si?"Dije entrecortadamente.

Una sonrisa jugó con el borde de los labios de Alice antes de que cediese y permitiese que las esquinas de su boca se alzasen. Me miró con astucia. Nosotras habíamos sido amigas desde que tenía memoria y ella me había visto muy pocas veces ¨enamorarme¨ de algún chico. Según sus palabras, no las mías.

Pero esta vez era diferente, lo sabía. Era como si los escasos tipos anteriores no hubiesen sido más que un calentamiento y Edward el acto principal. Como si hubiese estado practicando durante toda mi vida para esta repentina etapa que acababa de llegar.

"Es un chico. Lo sé. Pones esa mirada cuando conoces a un chico."Dijo finalmente.

Maldición. Era buena, pensé.

Suspiré y dije."Es un chico. Y no me creerás si te lo cuento."

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron y emocionada, soltó una risita. Me arrastró hacia el sofá de nuestro apartamento y me tiró en él antes de derrumbarse a mi lado. Ella subió las piernas y las cruzó bajo su cuerpo y yo la imité.

"Entonces dímelo y ya veremos si te creo."Gorjeó.

Respiré profundamente y discurrí por donde comenzar.

"Bueno ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que iría a echarle un vistazo a la tienda de música?"Le pregunté.

Alice asintió, pero permaneció en silencio.

"Bien, estaba mirando en la sección de música clásica cuando en mi estupidez giré sin mirar con torpeza y choqué contra alguien de cabeza. Estaba completamente mortificada y avergonzada por ser tan tonta. Pero luego levanté la vista y vi…"Dejé que mi voz decayese y estaba segura de que mi expresión había cambiado volviendo a esa otra atontada que en un principio había alertado a Alice.

"Oh Dios mío, Bella ¿Qué viste? ¡No puedes parar ahí! ¡Es cruel!"Chilló Alice otra vez. Me sujetó por los hombros y me sacudió, probablemente tratando de devolverme a la realidad.

Me mordí el labio inferior ante el recuerdo del primer vistazo que le eché a Edward Cullen.

Simplemente cautivador. Simplemente impresionante. Simplemente guapísimo.

No había sido capad de tener suficiente de él, eso era seguro.

"El hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida, sin excepción. No hay palabras. Realmente no hay forma de comprenderlo."Suspiré.

"¡Oooooooh! ¿Sabes su nombre?"

Sonreí por sus palabras. En esta parte es donde sabía que no me creería, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Edward valía el intento.

"Vale, esto es definitivamente demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y no podría haber pasado si lo hubiese intentado. Ni en mi prolífica imaginación. No podía hablar o al menos nada que tuviese mucho sentido. Pero cuando él lo hizo, hubo algo muy familiar en su voz. Como si ya la hubiese escuchado antes, pero no sabía ubicarla. Y entonces me dijo su nombre."

Los ojos de Alice brillaban con entusiasmo y dijo."¿El cual es…?"

"Edward."

Las cejas de Alice se unieron con confusión.

"¿Se supone que debería significar algo para mí?"Preguntó.

"¡Oh, Alice! ¡El tipo de la radio! ¿La única voz que he adorado? ¡Bueno, su nombre es Edward!"

Alice revotó en el sofá, obviamente había pillado lo que yo estaba diciendo.

"¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Sabía que había alguna razón por la que te dije que fueras a esa tienda! ¡Mi primera impresión fue que se suponía que tu tenias que estar allí de lo contrario yo no lo habría visto ni pensado en ti!"Exclamó.

Sonreí ampliamente, incapaz de encontrar algún error en sus palabras. Nunca había tenido suerte ni me había sonreído el destino o cualquiera de los otros términos que las demás personas en malas condiciones improvisaban, pero en este momento no pude evitar pensar que en esto Alice estaba en lo cierto. Había una razón por la que Alice me había envía a esa tienda la pasada noche.

Y la razón era conocer a Edward Cullen. Lo sabía. Lo sabía en mis huesos y en cada pulgada de mí ser.

"¿Y qué sucedió después?"Preguntó, sin parar de revotar en el sofá.

Procedí a contarle todo lo que sucedió a contarle después de eso, a partir la electricidad que me atravesó cuando le toqué en el bar al que habíamos ido. Alice me felicitó cuando le dije que yo había dado el primer paso, diciendo:"¡Para una maldita vez en la que pasas a la acción!"

Cuando le conté lo avergonzado que se había quedado Edward al darse cuenta de que había escuchado su comentario sobre la suavidad de mi pelo, volvió a chillar. Al parecer era algo que estaba haciendo mucho esta noche y sabía que probablemente lo haría mucho mas en adelante.

Ella estaba maravillada por la facilidad con la podíamos hablar el uno con el otro y rió de forma poco elegante cuando le conté la escena en la que Edward y yo finalmente volvíamos al apartamento.

Pero Alice guardaba su mejor reacción para cuando le hablé del beso y todo lo que me había hecho sentir. Se levantó en el sofá y comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo como si se tratase de una cama elástica.

No pude evitar reírme mientras la miraba. ¡Parecía un canguro en las llanuras de Australia! O al menos idéntica a un dibujo animado que había visto teniendo en cuenta que nunca había estado en Australia ni siquiera fuera del territorio continental de los Estados Unidos.

Finalmente cuando Alice dejó escapar el último de sus chillidos de emoción, su rostro se volvió serio y colocó las manos en las caderas.

"¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?"Preguntó, su voz era tranquila, comedida.

"¿Qué?"Respondí, juntando las cejas con confusión.

"¿Por qué diablos estas aquí sentada hablando conmigo cuando podrías estar acostándote con Edward? ¡Tienes su número de teléfono, por amor de Dios! ¿Por qué no le llamas y le invitas a que venga a follar contigo?"

Me sonrojé por su tajante honestidad y como iba directa al grano.

"¡Alice!"

"¿Qué? Para mi es obvio que deseas su cuerpo. ¡Mala! Sabes que lo quieres, así que ¿Qué hay de malo en admitirlo?"

"Su cuerpo, pensé con nostalgia. La forma en que sus fuertes brazos estaban cubiertos por la camisa blanca y la chaqueta de cuero marrón. Incluso a través de las capas de ropa podía decir que tenía unos brazos agradables.

Traté de imaginar el cuerpo de Edward en mi mente, pero no podía recordar nada más allá de su camisa y su chaqueta. Para ser completamente sincera, la única razón por la que recordaba esas prendas de vestir era porque estaban cerca de su cara. Me había pasado la mayor parte de la noche mirando su precioso rostro y realmente no me había aventurado hacia las demás partes de su cuerpo.

Mis dejas se juntaron otra vez y Alice notó mi confusión.

"¿En qué piensas?"Preguntó.

Me mordí el labio inferior, no quería reconocer que apenas había apartado la mirada de su cara en toda la noche.

"¿Recuerdas su cuerpo, no?"

Aparté la mirada, mis dientes aun mantenían atrapado a mi labio.

"¡Bella! ¿No me digas que ni siquiera le echaste un vistazo a su cuerpo?"Bramó Alice.

Asentí apenas imperceptiblemente.

"¡BELLA!"Dijo Alice entre carcajadas."O en serio, a veces eres tal y como una virgen."

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron profundamente y sentí como el calor fluía por mi cuello.

"¡No soy virgen! ¡Lo sabes!"Respondí indignada.

"No seas tonta. Mike no cuenta. Fue tan imbécil. En primer lugar no sé ni por qué te acostaste con él. Apenas tenía algo de personalidad."Se rió.

Hice un puchero. En ese momento había querido a Mike, pero entonces… la cosa simplemente decayó. Especialmente con la cantidad de tequila que llevaba en el cuerpo tras la fiesta de la fraternidad en el último año de universidad.

"Vale, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a buscarte algo sexy y tú vas a llamarle y a quedar con él esta noche. No me importa si está ocupado. Queda con él para hacer algo. En nuestra casa, en la suya. Da igual. No me importa. Me marcharé si quieres. De todas formas Jasper a estado quejándose de que nos quedamos demasiado tiempo en casa."Dijo Alice alegremente.

Oh, Dios. Aquí viene otro de los extravagantes planes de Alice. Planes que siempre terminaban conmigo en algún impío e incomodo lugar y queriendo arrastrarme a un agujero negro y esconderme durante semanas hasta que el rubor de mis mejillas provocado por la vergüenza desapareciese. Planes que por lo general incluían transformarme de alguna manera.

Planes que siempre parecían funcionar, incluso aunque yo no pensara que fuesen a hacerlo los aceptaba de mala gana.

Mi rostro decayó ante el pensamiento. Generalmente cuando Alice lo apostaba todo a una mano, le iba bien. Demonios, ella me había mandando a la tienda de música ayer por la noche y mira lo que había pasado. Yo había conocido a Edward, la voz de la radio que había soñado conocer.

Si sus planes me ayudaban a conseguirle, lo seguiría punto por punto. No dejaría pasar ni un solo detalle, no importaba lo nimio que fuese.

Pero, al menos, quería parecer que no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Eso solo haría que Alice pusiese más empeño.

"Alice… No estoy tan segura."Dije con poco entusiasmo.

"Chitón, Bella. Sabes que tengo razón, así que cállate y sígueme la corriente."Respondió ella rápidamente. Y entonces hizo algo típico de ella: me enseñó la lengua como si se tratase de una cría de dos años y yo estuviese tratando de quitarle su juguete favorito. No pude evitar reírme.

Alice me levantó del sofá y me llevó a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se abalanzó hacia su ropa interior antes de que yo pudiese procesar lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Basta! Alice, no voy a ponerme algo que ya hayas llevado tú. ¡Sencillamente eso es un poco demasiado raro para mí!"Grité.

"Tonta Bella. No me he puesto nunca este conjunto. Lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial, pero no creo que haya una ocasión más especial que hacerlo con el semental insaciable de tus sueños. Así que te lo pondrás, Y no quiero volver a pedírtelo. ¡Si tengo que decírtelo otra vez, te cerraré la boca con cinta adhesiva y lo terminaré yo contigo o sin ti!"La miré detenidamente cuando dijo la última parte.

Me enfurruñé ligeramente antes de que mis protestas se convirtiesen en risas. Alice estaba emocionada por mi cita, pero ella estaba tratando de ganar un punto totalmente diferente. Era completa y enteramente divertido. Hilarante incluso. Para ser alguien tan parecida a un duendecillo y tan normal, cuando quería, podía darle mucha fuerza a sus palabras.

Así que no me quejé cuando me obligó a ducharme y me sacó para echarme cada uno de los productos que había considerado adecuados. Traté de cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo con una toalla antes de que me viese, pero me miró tan detenidamente que paré en seco mis intentos.

"¡Vamos, Bella! ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos y hemos vivido juntas? ¿Incontables veces hemos dormido la una en la casa de la otra, cuatro años de universidad y otros cuatro desde entonces? No hay nada que yo no haya visto antes. Y sinceramente, eres mucho más perfecta de lo que piensas, según mi opinión. No es que te esté entrando ni nada por el estilo, lo único que estoy diciendo es que si lo hiciese, tu serias la primara chica con la que lo probase."Se rió.

Le sonreí por eso, a pesar de que mi cabeza me decía que debería de estar mortificada más allá del desconcierto.

Alice siguió vistiéndome, poniéndome ropa más rápido de lo que yo podía imaginar. Finalmente cuando me había probado conjunto tras conjunto, Alice pareció contenta con la selección que había hecho para mí.

La ropa interior que había elegido para mí era de satén color azul zafiro con encaje color crema en los bordes del sujetador. Alzaba mis pechos más alto de lo que jamás habían estado y los instaba a que se juntasen de forma muy seductora. Me alivió encontrarme con que la parte de abajo no era ningún tanga como los que Alice utilizaba normalmente, pero en su lugar se trataba de un cullot extremadamente bajo, por la altura de las caderas, y del mismo color que el sujetador y del mismo tejido.

Sobre la lencería, Alice me había puesto ropas ceñidas, una falda recta gris pizarra que terminaba justo por debajo de las rodillas y una blusa de botones azul satinada con las suaves mangas abullonadas. Había insistido en que me metiera la camisa por dentro de la falda y me dejase un par de botones abiertos para que mi escote fuese obvio ante cualquiera que me echase un simple vistazo.

Rápidamente rizamos mi cabello de forma salvaje, sujetando los dos mechones del frente en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Alice dejó suelto el resto de mi cabello para que cayese sobre mis hombros, diciendo simplemente que:"estaba mejor con el pelo suelto."También me maquilló, pero con mi insistencia me puso poco e hizo que pareciese natural. No me gustaba ponerme demasiado maquillaje, incluso aunque estuviese tratando de ¨poner cachondo a Edward¨ así de delicada fue Alice.

Cuando me puso el teléfono en la mano y me dijo con rudeza."Marca."

Miré fijamente el objeto plateado por un largo momento, antes de abrirlo y buscar el número de Edward en mi lista de contactos.

Pulsé el botón de llamar y acerqué el teléfono a mi oído, para escuchar la señal.

No sé qué parte de mi quería que no respondiese, probablemente la parte que siempre tendía a cohibirse, no importaba cuantas veces Alice me dijese que yo era guapa. O tal vez fuese la parte que aun pensaba que la noche pasada había sido un sueño, algo que mi cerebro privado de sueño había evocado desde que todas las noches escuchaba a Edward a través de la radio.

Pero todo lo que sentí cuando contestó al tercer tono fue alivio.

"¿Bella?"Dijo sin aliento.

"¿Edward?"Solté.

No podía articular ninguna otra palabra, de repente mi mudez de anoche había vuelto.

Pude oír su respiración al otro lado de la línea y me volvía loca pensar en ello, pensar en sus labios mientras el aire dejaba sus pulmones.

Mis ojos se agrandaron apartándose de Alice y ella me urgió a que hablase con un gesto de la mano.

"Um, me preguntaba si querías hacer algo esta noche."Murmuré.

Alice se pegó a sí misma en la frente disgustada por mis palabras. Yo estaba desesperada, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Edward permaneció en silencio durante un momento, probablemente contemplando mi petición antes de decir algo.

"Tenía la esperanza de que llamases y dijeses eso."Se rió con nerviosismo. En mi mente casi podía ver esa sonrisa torcida y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa tonta.

"Sí."Suspiré.

"Entonces, um ¿Qué quieres hacer?"Preguntó, tartamudeando un poco.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡No había pensado en eso!

Miré a Alice una vez más, con los ojos llenos de terror.

"Pídele ir a su apartamento."Susurró.

"Um, yo-yo había pensado que tal vez podía ir a tu casa."Tartamudeé en el teléfono.

"¡Es una gran idea!"Exclamó Edward.

"¿En serio?"Respondí emocionada.

"Sí, Emmett se ha ido a uno de sus viajes de negocios, por lo que tengo la casa enteramente para mí. Me encantaría que vinieses."Dijo.

Me parecía que estaba realmente entusiasmado porque fuese y eso me encantaba.

Edward me dio rápidamente la dirección de su apartamento, y para mi sorpresa, solo estaba a unas pocas manzanas del nuestro. Todo este tiempo, pensé. Todo este tiempo había estado tan cerca de mí cuando yo me lo había imaginado mucho más lejos. Y durante todo este tiempo no le había visto ni una sola vez.

A veces el mundo era tan grande, pero al mismo tiempo tan pequeño. ¿Cuántos millones de personas estaban por ahí y la única persona que querían encontrar había permanecido a la vuelta de la esquina durante todo el tiempo? Pura casualidad, eso es lo que era.

Escribí su dirección en un trozo de papel y me di la vuelta para encontrarme a Alice que ya estaba allí con mi bolso y mis zapatos.

"¿Entonces cuando quieres que vaya?"Le pregunté a Edward.

"Tan pronto como puedas."Había bajado la voz, casi se había vuelto ronca. Mi respiración pareció pararse y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar salvajemente, fuera de control.

Contrólate, Bella. No vas a acostarte con él en la primera cita.

Oh, espera. Anoche fue nuestra primera cita, me reí mentalmente. Así que supongo que irme a la cama con él era perfectamente aceptable.

Una sonrisa incontrolable creció en mi cara y solo cuando Edward me estaba diciendo adiós me di cuenta de que seguía al teléfono con él.

Lo cerré rápidamente y lo tiré dentro del bolso que Alice sostenía. Me puse los zapatos y corrí a la puerta, mis dedos no querían funcionar como era debido.

"¡Buena suerte, Bella!"Chilló Alice con entusiasmo.

Corrí al ascensor y me enfurruñé mientras los minutos pasaban lentamente cuando iba paseando por las manzanas que separaban nuestras casas.

Corrí por las calles hacia la dirección que Edward me había dado, me resultó fácil encontrar el edificio entre todos los demás de Seattle. Estaba muy agradecida de que Alice hubiese sido tan amble de darme unos zapatos planos porque si me hubiese forzado a llevar los peligrosos zapatos de tacón que ella normalmente llevaba, con seguridad me habría caído innumerables veces durante el camino. Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores ¿Eh?

Los ascensores de ese edificio eran igual de lentos que los del mío y con nerviosismo golpeé mi pie mientras ascendía hasta el séptimo piso.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron seguí mi camino por el pasillo hacia el número del apartamento que Edward me había dado.

Respiré profundamente para tratar de contener los alocados ritmos de mi corazón, llamé a la puerta tres veces.

Desde el otro lado oí como se acercaban a la puerta unos resueltos pasos, cómo había estado de nervioso Edward mientras me esperaba. Tan ansioso como yo lo había estado.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, aspiré la última bocanada de aire, sabiendo que tan pronto lo vise perdería la capacidad de respirar con normalidad.

Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta dejé escapar todo el aire.

Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia.

Edward Cullen era un hombre que tenía que disfrutarse con los sentidos no con los recuerdos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y pude sentir que me miraba de la cabeza a los pies. Sentí como el rubor fluía por mis mejillas y aparté la mirada de su rostro, incapaz de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

"Hola."Dijo nervioso.

"Hola."Respondí mordiéndome los labios suavemente.

"Entra."Dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano.

Pasé y Edward cerró la puerta detrás de mí con un suave ruidito.

Por favor, que no esté soñando. Por favor, que esto sea real, pensé para mí misma.

A mí no me ocurrían cosas como estas. Los hombres como Edward Cullen no coincidían con las Bella Swan del mundo.

Me di la vuelta para ponerme frente a él, de repente mi estomago se encogió. Mi corazón golpeaba incontrolablemente mi pecho y estaba segura de que era lo suficientemente audible para Edward. Tenía que serlo.

Sin embargo antes de darme cuenta de lo que él pretendía, Edward había dado un paso hacia mí, acercado mi rostro y atraído sus labios a los míos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una emoción que podía calificar a la perfección.

Lujuria.

Oh Dios. Va a besarme. Otra vez.

Dicha. Cielo. Yo había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

En el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos me pareció que mi corazón se detenía.

Si esto era lo que se sentía al morir, bienvenido fuese.


	6. Entrada

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Admisión**

EPOV

Desde el instante en que había besado a Bella a unos pasos de su apartamento, un único pensamiento pasaba por mi cabeza.

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Estaba de vacaciones, pero no había nada que quisiese hacer más que sentarme en el sofá de mi casa y dejar que cada segundo de nuestro primer encuentro se reprodujese en mi cabeza.

No sé por qué había ido a esa tienda de música aquella noche. Había salido fuera para dar un paseo y despejarme la cabeza cuando vi parpadear las luces de neón que ponían ¨¡Abierto las 24 horas!¨Eso captó mi atención. Dios sabe que no necesitaba mas CD's. Toda la pared de mi habitación estaba cubierta hasta el suelo de estanterías con cualquier selección de música que pudieses imaginar. Mi sección de música clásica era, por supuesto, la más grande pero también me gustaban otros géneros.

Aunque mi amor por la clásica nunca se había tambaleado.

Por lo tanto me acerqué a la zona de la música clásica, impresionado porque fuese relativamente grande en comparación con los apartados de otras tiendas. Al ser Seattle, las secciones de grunge y rock tendían a ser las dominantes relegando normalmente a mis queridos clásicos a una esquina.

Dejé que mis dedos pasasen por las cajas, a sabiendas de que ya tenía la mayoría de los álbumes. Solo era vagamente consciente de una chica que estaba a mi lado, buceando también en la misma sección. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido hacia atrás, pero varios mechones desordenados se habían caído y escondían su rostro lo suficiente como para no poder mirarla bien.

Pero cuando se volvió para marcharse, anduvo directamente contra mí. Su diminuto cuerpo chocó con el mío y la sacudida de corriente eléctrica que me atravesó consiguió impactarme.

Ella murmuró una disculpa para mí, probablemente asustada por haberse chocado conmigo.

Y, entonces, vi su cara por primera vez.

Dios mío, ella era perfecta. Sus ojos de un cálido color chocolate rápidamente me atrajeron y me dieron la bienvenida. La piel era de un alabastro cremoso, sin mancha y estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza. Su amplia frente bajaba lisa hasta la perfecta nariz que terminaba con un delicado ángulo.

Y sus labios. Joder, con sus labios.

Eran rellenitos y suculentos, pero sin llegar a resultar obscenos. Y para mi gran placer, formaron sorprendidos una perfecta ¨O¨.

Apenas podía recordar el resto de la noche, solo destellos de la brillante sonrisa de Bella.

Aunque recuerdo mi torpeza. Había algo en ella que me ponía nervioso, era como si necesitase impresionarla y hacer que yo le gustase. Desde el instante en el que vi su rostro supe que ella era lo más importante en el mundo y, a toda costa, yo tenía que ser perfecto para ella.

El beso que habíamos compartido a unos pasos de su apartamento aun permanecía fresco en mi memoria. El sabor de sus labios aun perduraba en los míos. Tras el dejo persistente de la cerveza había un dulzor que nunca había encontrado antes en nadie. No era dulce como el azúcar sino más bien dulce como las flores. No estaba seguro con exactitud, pero sabía lo suficiente como para querer volver a probarlo de nuevo. Una y otra vez.

No sé que me hizo huir después de haberla besado. Probablemente la cobardía. Quería gustarle tanto como me gustaba ella a mí. Y solo la posibilidad de que no hubiese disfrutado tanto como yo del beso me obligó a salir corriendo a gran velocidad a trasvés de las calles de la ciudad, hacia la seguridad de mi apartamento. Estaba paralizado por el temor de haber cruzado la línea marcada por Bella y que ella no me permitiese volver a su vida nunca más.

Trabajar por las noches tenía sus ventajas, como tener un montón de tiempo libre durante el día. Pero también había inconvenientes.

Y actualmente el mayor inconveniente es que tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en Bella.

Yo sabía que debería haberla llamado, pero una vez más el miedo me tenia paralizado en el sofá.

O quizás fuese porque quería estar con ella demasiado. No estaba seguro.

Había algo especial en Bella. Eso era obvio.

Así que cuando mi teléfono sonó y en el identificador de llamadas apareció el nombre de Bella, mi corazón latió frenéticamente en mi pecho, tanto que pensé que me daría un ataqué al corazón antes incluso de poder atender la llamada.

¡Ella quería venir! ¡Quería volver a verme! ¡Y pasar tiempo conmigo!

Tras colgar el teléfono, no pude sino sonreír como el gato Cheshire _(N/T: el de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.)._ Esa misma tonta y estúpida sonrisa que estaba reservada exclusivamente para el amor. O deseo. O lo que fuese.

Con Bella, definitivamente era una mezcla de las dos cosas. De eso estaba seguro.

Deprisa corrí por mi apartamento, limpiando las porquerías de soltero que siempre dejaba tiradas Emmett. Maldije por su estilo de limpieza (o por la falta de este), pero también alabé el hecho de que se encontrase ausente debido a su viaje de negocios y así seguiría siendo otros cinco días más.

Nadie podría interrumpir mis horas de felicidad con Bella.

Llamaron a la puerta antes de lo que yo esperaba, y una vez más mi corazón palpitó salvajemente en mi pecho.

Wow, cuando yo dije:¨Tan pronto como pudieses llegar¨ ¡Ella se lo tomó al pie de la letra! Lo que podía significar solo una cosa: ella estaba tan ansiosa de verme como yo de verla a ella.

Corrí a la puerta y la abrí antes de que la inevitable ola de nerviosismo me superase. Dejaría que la adrenalina dominase la noche, no las mariposas que ya estaban tratando de hacer su conocido acto de presencia.

Y allí estaba. En todo su total brillante esplendor.

Sentí un apasionante deseo agitarse en mi cuerpo mientras mis pantalones se volvían mas apretados.

Todavía no, siseé dentro de mi cabeza. ¡No iba a saltar sobre ella ahí! ¡No hasta saber que ella lo quería tanto como yo! ¡No seas tan imbécil de suponer que quiere dormir contigo!

Mi madre me había educado bien, inculcándome la forma correcta de tratar a una mujer. Hasta entonces yo siempre había creído que tenía controladas las maneras.

Hasta que vi a Bella. Yo nunca había estado tan dispuesto a deshacerme de cada gramo de autocontrol que había construido.

Murmuré algo para que pasase al apartamento. Parecía que las palabras no aparecían en mi cabeza, solo sentía torpeza.

Torpeza y la irrefrenable, aplastante, pulsante y palpitante necesidad de tomar a Bella.

El impulso era tan fuerte que casi me producía dolor físico.

Cambié el peso de pierna y el dolor de repente se convirtió en una autentica realidad. Demonios, si no encontraba la forma de aliviar este dolor esto se volvería desagradable, pronto.

Las fantasías se desbocaron en mi cabeza más rápido de lo que creía posible. Más deprisa que lo que se tarda en parpadear, tenía las imágenes encima de mí y no podía hacer nada más que tomarlas por los ojos.

Presionaría a Bella contra la pared y la abrazaría. La abrazaría contra la mesa de la cocina. El sofá. Gemiría mi nombre tan fuerte que los vecinos acabarían golpeando las paredes, a pesar de que los apartamentos de mi edificio estaban todos insonorizados.

Casi podía imaginarme su cara cuando llegase al clímax, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por el placer su boca ligeramente abierta por el agotamiento.

Oh, Dios, cuantas ganas tenia de ver todo eso.

Respiré profundamente tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, dejando solo unos retazos. Quería besarla. Probar de nuevo el sabor de sus labios con los míos. Habían pasado demasiadas horas desde que la había saboreado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, envolví los brazos alrededor de su esbelta cintura y la apreté contra mí.

Bella parecía sorprendía por mi repentino movimiento, expiró un bajito:¨¡Oh!¨Ruido que salió de ella antes de que yo lo ahogase con los labios.

Esperé a que cerrase los ojos para imitarla. Quería asegurarme de que quería que la besase tanto como yo a ella. El caballero que había en mi quería darle su placer antes de conseguir el mío.

Tras un momento sentí como sus labios se relajaban y sonreí contra ellos. Esto era el cielo. Había encontrado mi propio trocito de cielo y no dudaba de que fueran los labios de Bella.

La dulzura que recordaba estaba allí, pero en esta ocasión no se encontraba contaminada por cerveza rancia, por lo que era mucho más potente y deliciosa. Casi como las frutas. Azúcar natural.

Antes de darme cuenta me ardían los pulmones y exigían que rompiese el beso, incluso si el cerebro no tenía ganas de escuchar.

Finalmente cuando mis rodillas comenzaron a debilitarse y mis brazos a flojear me eché hacia a tras, mi aliento salía de forma vergonzosamente desigual.

Los ojos de Bella estaban vidriosos y sus labios, ya por naturaleza provocativos, estaban hinchados y rojos.

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca mientras sus ojos marrones se encontraban con los míos.

"Wow."Murmuró incoherentemente.

"Sí."Le dije, mi cerebro aun seguía desconectado de todo proceso de pensamiento lógico.

Liberé a Bella de mis brazos, pero todo mi cuerpo se quejó por su perdida. Me complació, sin embargo, que ella no se alejase demasiado. Simplemente dio un paso a tras probablemente para rejuntar sus pensamientos, que esperaba que girasen tan desenfrenadamente fuera de control como lo hacían los míos.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, algo que hacia instintivamente cuando trataba de pensar. Bella puso los ojos como platos y al instante mi deseo por ella aumento, si es que eso era posible.

Era irresistible. Simplemente irresistible.

"Entonces ¿quieres algo de beber?"Murmuré.

Bella soltó una ligera risita, un sonido que hizo que mi corazón palpitase de nuevo. Inconscientemente la niña sabía como jugar conmigo. Sin siquiera saberlo ella había entrenado al latido de mi corazón para que respondiese a ella. Simplemente pensar en ella era suficiente.

"Eso suena bien."Respondió ella tras un segundo.

Me acerqué a la cocina y al botellero que tenía en un rincón. Saqué dos botellas: una blanca y la otra roja. Tendiéndoselas a Bella que me había seguido, le indiqué que escogiese una.

"Escoge tu. Lo que sea me parecerá bien."Su voz era baja y no pude evitar verle un doble sentido, incluso si no lo había.

Levanté una ceja, mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia me cruzaba por la cara.

"¿Lo que sea?"Gemí antes de poder detenerme.

Muda asintió.

Ay señor. Era buena. Pequeña Afrodita.

Contemplé mi selección durante un minuto. El vino tinto era mucho más romántico, más elegante, pero el blanco era más suave y afrutado. No era un gran entusiasta del vino, pero tenía los conocimientos necesarios para saber que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que me había encontrado preferían el blanco.

Así que el vino blanco ganó.

Descorché la botella, advirtiendo la mirada boquiabierta de Bella mientras yo luchaba para quitar el corcho demasiado apretado. El maldito corcho no quería salir.

Vertí un poco en dos copas e hice pasar a Bella al salón y sentarse en el sofá, llevando la botella abierta con nosotros. Le entregué una copa quedándome yo con la otra y dejando la botella en la mesa central de caoba.

"Entonces, Bella."Dije perezosamente.

"Edward."

Ambos hicimos una pausa sin saber que decir después de haber compartido ese momento tan íntimo. Sin embargo, no era un silencio incomodo, solo uno en el que no había mucho más que decir más allá de lo que ya nos habíamos ¨dicho¨.

"Tengo que confesarte algo."Soltó Bella finalmente.

¿Confesión? ¿Eh?

"Espero que no se amalo ¿verdad?"Pregunté ligeramente, tratando de que no cundiese el pánico.

Las perfectas cejas de Bella se arquearon juntas y no pude evitar maravillarme de la bella expresión de su cara. Se mordió el labio suavemente, incrementando mi deseo a un nivel imposible.

"No creo que lo sea. Sin embargo es algo vergonzoso."Dijo arrastrando las palabras y apartando la mirada.

Ante sus palabras me reí entre dientes.

"Espero que en estos momentos ya hayamos superado la vergüenza, Bella."La alenté.

Ella suspiró suavemente, un agradable sonido para mis oídos.

"Bien, me avergüenza decírtelo, pero probablemente deba hacerlo ya sea porque si no lo hago seguramente explotaré."

Asentí, no queriendo librarla de toda su resolución.

"Sé quién eres."Admitió, en sus mejillas aparecieron unas sombras de un profundo color rojo.

"¿Quién?"

"Sé que eres el locutor de radio."

En ese punto empecé a reírme. Estaba avergonzada porque sabía cómo me ganaba la vida, aunque a decir verdad yo lo hacía más por diversión que por dinero.

"Pero no creo que esa sea la peor parte. Durante un tiempo he estado escuchándote por las noches. Y no sé cuál es la manera correcta de decirlo, así que simplemente lo soltaré. En el momento en que escuche tu voz por primera vez, me atrajiste por completo. Oh, Dios, es tan embarazoso decirlo."Gimió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Espera ¿Ella se sintió atraída por mi desde que escuchó mi voz? Las palabras me produjeron oleadas de emociones. Mi ego masculino se hinchó con orgullo antes de que yo lo ahuyentara a un rincón profundo de mi mente. Atraje al pensamiento más importante al centro del escenario.

Bella se sentía atraída por mí.

Solo por mi voz. Pero tras nuestro anterior beso, me parecía que no solo le atraía mi voz.

Ella también quería mi cuerpo.

Otro nivel más de deseo.

¡Y aquí estaba ella avergonzada por eso! No podía permitirlo. No quería que volviese a sentirse avergonzada por su atracción por mí. Yo no podía significar eso.

Me moví más cerca de Bella en el sofá, matando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Alcé las manos hasta las suyas que cubrían su rostro y las rodeé con los dedos. Antes de hablar, las aparté suavemente.

"Por favor, Bella. Eres demasiado hermosa para ocultarte de mí. Por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez."La arrullé.

"¿Entonces no estás completamente flipado por lo que te acabo de decir?"Susurró.

"No, Bella. Nunca. En realidad me gusta bastante la idea de que te sientas atraída por mi voz. No tienes ni idea de lo que le hace a mi ego saber eso."Me reí nervioso.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Claro que lo estoy de ti."Dije con firmeza.

Adelanté mi rostro, simplemente con la intención de colocar un casto beso en sus labios.

Pero Bella me sorprendió liberando rápidamente sus manos de las mías y rodeándome con ellas, tirando con firmeza de mi para apretarme contra ella. Nuestros cuerpos se quedaron pegados. Podía notar cada una de sus delicadas curvas, sus pechos apretándose contra el mío.

Mis pulmones demandaron atención y a regañadientes aparté los labios lo suficiente para conseguir oxígeno antes de que mis labios volviesen a la piel de Bella.

Esta vez los arrastré por su mandíbula, consiguiendo embriagadores quejidos y suaves gemidos de ella. Sus manos volaban a mi cuello y subían constantemente a mi cabello, enmarañándolo.

Bella tenía una enorme cantidad de fuerza y me encantaba como ella me insistía en los lugares en los que quería mis labios. Seguí la línea de su mandíbula hasta el espacio que había justo bajo su oreja, chupando suavemente. No hice demasiada presión, no quería dejarle una marca. Esta vez no. Claro que quería marcarla, pero no lo haría hasta saber si ella quería que lo hiciese.

Aunque por el momento, sus gemidos lo decían todo.

Sin embargo, aun no.

Besé suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja antes de tomarlo entre mis labios y succionarlo rápidamente. Noté a Bella sacudirse contra mí en un estado de asombro, pero era un buen estado de asombro.

Ante esto mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa involuntaria y pude sentir como el calor se formaba entre nosotros. Alguien había encendido una llama en la habitación, causando que rompiese a sudar.

Un olor almizclado me golpeó la nariz y de inmediato supe que era el olor de la excitación. Yo lo había olido lo suficiente tras entrar en la habitación de Emmett después de que él hubiese tenido una de sus alucinantes sesiones de sexo con su novia Rosalie.

Era el olor del sexo. Y no de cualquier sexo. Del sexo de Bella.

Casi perdí toda pizca de autocontrol que apenas me ayudó a contener el impulso de arrancarnos toda la ropa y reclamarla en el mismo sofá.

Pero no. Quería hacer que esto durase. Quería que fuese dulce y romántico, no salvaje y como si fuésemos cavernícolas.

Bajé por su cuello besándolo al mismo tiempo que apartaba la magnifica seda azul con los dedos. Coloqué un beso húmedo a un lado de su cuello, provocando que Bella volviese a gemir.

Sus gemidos eran mejor de lo que mi cerebro obsesionado con el sexo se había imaginado. Inmensurablemente mejores. Y esto solo era el principio, pensé.

Bella apartó las manos de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza para ponerlas sobre los botones de su camisa. Ella deseaba quitarse esa maldita cosa tanto como yo quería que lo hiciese, pero de eso quería encargarme yo. Quería saborear la sensación de pasar los dedos a lo largo de su pecho mientras desabrochaba cada botón.

Rápidamente le rodeé los dedos, aquietándolos durante un segundo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con miedo.

"¿Puedes dejar de desnudarte?"Le pregunté con la voz enronquecida.

"¿Quieres hacerlo tu?"Respiró.

Me incliné, con lo que mis labios estuvieron cerca de su oreja. Espiré antes de hablar."Mas de lo que te imaginas."

Una sonrisa sexy apareció en la cara de Bella y sus ojos se volvieron más vidriosos.

Lo estaba haciendo bien. Estaba ganando.

Alcé a Bella del sofá y sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura. Era tan ligera que apenas sentí su peso a mí alrededor, pero estaba seguro que la adrenalina y las hormonas que corrían por mi cuerpo ayudaban a eso.

Bella estrelló sus labios contra los míos y una vez más cruzó las manos en mi cuello, acercándome más a ella.

Me tambaleé por el pasillo hacia mi habitación, por una vez agradecí haber escogido un cuarto cerca de la sala de estar.

Mi pie cerró la puerta tras nosotros, aunque solo el cielo sabia porqué hice eso. Allí no había ninguna posibilidad de que nos interrumpiesen. Tal vez fuese para bloquear al mundo, que nos estaba dando este momento para nosotros. Privacidad en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Mi cama estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta y Bella cayó hacia atrás encima del edredón dorado que mi madre había elegido para mi, cuando nos habíamos mudado.

Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros, que ella había insistido también en comprar una cama matrimonial.

¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Por qué estas pensando en tu madre cuando tienes a una hermosa mujer debajo de tu cuerpo?

Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré por completo en Bella, que ahora se mordía la punta de su dedo índice de la forma más sexy que yo jamás había creído posible. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz suave del flexo que había en la cabecera de la cama.

Antes de poder darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desabroché los botones de su camisa obligándome a hacerlo sin destrozarle la prenda. Eso era algo de lo que era capad de hacer en este momento y, aunque estaba seguro de que Bella quería estar sin camisa tanto como yo quería que estuviera, sabía que se molestaría si arruinaba la prenda de ropa.

Y además, quería que volviese aponérsela otra vez. Con esta falda. Aunque cabía esperar que pudiese conseguir que los combinase con unas gafas con montura negra y un moño la próxima vez.

Sonreí abiertamente por mi fantasía.

Mis ojos nunca se apartaron de la cara de Bella hasta que su camisa estuvo totalmente abierta y solo entonces me atreví a echar un vistazo a la hermosa extensión de su piel que había descubierto.

Me quedé sin respiración cuando vi sus pechos. O más bien cuando vi sus pechos cubiertos por ese sujetador.

Se trataba de un sujetador de un profundo azul zafiro con encaje color marfil en los bordes. Su pecho subia y bajaba respirando profundamente, provocando que sus pechos se alzasen mientras permanecía tumbada en mi cama.

Bella llevó la mano al lateral de la falda donde estaba la cremallera y la bajó, aun permanecía hipnotizado con sus pechos contemplando su movimiento adicional.

Ella era perfecta. Mi boca se abrió asombrada.

Bella meneó las caderas para salir de la apretada falda y mis manos pudieron volver a moverse. Levantó las caderas y salió de la prenda. La tiré al suelo junto a la cama antes de coger la camisa de seda de Bella y tirarla también.

"¡Edward!"Jadeó Bella con fuerza.

"¿Sí?"

"Llevas…"

"¿Sí?"Me esforcé por pronunciar las palabras y al parecer eso era todo lo que podía elaborar.

"¡Aun llevas mucha ropa!"Exhaló profundamente.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que Bella estaba en lo correcto. Me saqué la camiseta por la cabeza y la oí inhalar bruscamente.

Yo estaba allí, pensando aun en la cama, mientras que Bella paseaba los ojos arriba y abajo por mi torso. En ese momento yo estaba increíblemente agradecido de que Emmett se hubiese empeñado en obligarme a hacer ejercicio todos los días. Mis abdominales estaban en plena forma y estaba muy orgulloso de haber podido conseguir ese perfecto pliegue en V a ambos lados de los huesos de la cadera.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"Pregunté, con voz profunda y ronca.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y se mordió los labios con deseo.

Entonces me golpeó una repentina comprensión. Me habían dicho antes que a través de la radio mi voz sonaba más baja y esta era la voz que probablemente habría escuchado Bella. Tendría que acordarme de hablar con esta voz tanto como fuese posible si es que le gustaba tanto. Obviamente, la encendió.

Pude sentir mi miembro palpitar ante la previsión de su puesta en libertad de mis pantalones, me obligué a volver a la situación actual.

¿Por qué demonios mis pensamientos se extraviaban continuamente cuando tenía que centrarme? Era frustrante.

"¿Edward?"Gimió.

"¿Sí?"

Oh, estaba desgastando esa palabra.

"Necesito que me toques otra vez, pero no hasta que te hayas quitados los pantalones."Dijo, la desesperación era claramente evidente en su voz.

Esta petición podía cumplirla. Tenía que hacerlo. No había otra opción. Bella me daba una orden y mi cuerpo reaccionaba sin pensárselo.

Mis pantalones estuvieron fuera en una fracción de segundo, uniéndose a la ropa que le había quitado a Bella que permanecía en el suelo a un lado de la cama.

Me deslicé por la cama, poniéndome encima de ella con cuidado. Yo cargué con la mayor parte de mi peso, no quería aplastar su pequeño cuerpo.

Mis manos serpentearon por su torso en busca del cierre del sujetador.

Sin embargo, tuve algunos problemas con él. Esas malditas cosas siempre me hacían torpe.

Bella pareció darse cuenta de mis dificultades y pronto sus manos estuvieron sobre las mías, guiándome a mi meta.

Su sujetador cayó y rápidamente lo tiré a un lado.

Los pechos de Bella se expandieron bajo mi cuerpo, ahora libres de su prisión de seda.

Eran tan pálidos y cremosos como me imaginaban que serian, pero infinitamente más hermosos. Nunca había habido un par de pechos más hermosos que los de Bella, estaba seguro de eso.

No pude resistirme y metí la cabeza entre ellos, inhalando profundamente su delicioso aroma.

Bella gimió con fuerza y llevó las manos a mi pelo, guiando mi cabeza a sus senos.

Cuando mis labios envolvieron uno de ellos, dejó escapar un frenético grito y mi miembro se contrajo en mis bóxers poniéndose más rígido, si es que eso era posible.

Me llevé a la boca un delicioso pezón chupando suavemente mientras mi mano libre masajeaba el otro. Ella sabia exquisita, mucho mejor que su boca. Su respiración salía más rápidamente y podía sentir el estruendo irregular de su corazón debajo de mi cara.

Eso aumento imposiblemente mi deseo.

Joder, esta chica era una sirena. Su cuerpo me llamaba, como ninguno lo había hecho antes.

Cambié mis labios de pecho, con el deseo de dedicar el mismo tiempo a esos dos encantadores montículos que ahora se arqueaban hacia arriba para mí. Se presentaban a sí mismos, ofreciéndose.

Eran un regalo al que no me podía negar, por supuesto.

De repente las manos de Bella me alejaron de su pecho y nuestros ojos se encontraron por un instante.

Y entonces ella dijo la cosa más sexy que jamás había escuchado en mi vida. Enloquecí por sus palabras y de repente me encontré en un punto sin retorno.

"Edward, te necesito dentro de mí. Ahora."Respiró, su voz era muy profunda.

Sonreí por sus palabras y cada una de mis células gritó, me instaron a que continuase.

Mis dedos rodearon la cinturilla de sus bragas. Un delicado culote, pensé rápidamente. Mucho más sexy de lo que cualquier tanga podía llegar a ser. Bella tenía un gusto perfecto en lencería, eso iba a concedérselo. Sin que yo le dijese nada, ella había llevado mis colores favoritos y el estilo de ropa exacto que me volvía loco de deseo.

Era como si me leyese la mente.

En menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear toda nuestra ropa estuvo en el suelo y volví a instalarme entre sus piernas.

Mis ojos la miraron otra vez, pidiendo permiso para esta última acción. Sabía que me lo daría, pero tenía que estar seguro. Yo no quería que se arrepintiese de nada, no después de lo que yo estaba sintiendo por ella en este momento. No deseaba que se arrepintiese de nada de lo que pasara entre nosotros.

"¿Estás segura?"Pregunté.

Bella simplemente asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la cama.

Cuando entré en ella, fue lo más glorioso que pude haber sentido.

Era como si se me diese la bienvenida a casa.

Revelando a Bella.


	7. Dudas e inseguridades

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Dudas e inseguridades**

Cada caricia de los dedos de Edward en mi piel, la notaba como si fuese un camino hacia la salida de incendios. Cada zona que tocaba pedía más, anhelando atención.

Mis jadeos eran peligrosamente rápidos y tan superficiales que temía desmayarme antes de liberar el nudo que se había formado en mi estómago.

Cada movimiento me llevaba más arriba, acercándome a mi filo. Justo cuando pensaba que lo cruzaba, se me retiraba y aumentaba todavía más. Pronto me sentí como si estuviera flotando por encima de las nubes y el placer que me atravesó consiguió emocionarme.

"Oh, Dios, Bella."Gimió Edward y se inclinó a besarme.

Su cálida lengua presionó contra mis labios, buscando la entrada a mi boca. Yo había perdido casi todo el control de mi cuerpo, en estos momentos el placer era muy fuerte y lo recibí en mi boca fácilmente. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron la una en la otra y le permití que me acariciase de forma experta.

Él era demasiado bueno en esto. Tenía que haber estado con docenas de mujeres. Cada área de mi cuerpo chillaba para que me juntase más a su ser, como si él tuviese que practicar más en la lectura del cuerpo de una mujer.

Y aquí estaba yo: la simple Bella Swan que apenas había dormido con un hombre. Y un pésimo hombre. Incluso a través de la bruma del tequila, recuerdo que Mike estuvo fatal.

Pero Edward, sin embargo, era excelente. Un profesional.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía volar más alto y no llegaría a la cima, Edward metió la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y encontró mi clítoris. Tan pronto como sus dedos se frotaron contra él, el mundo explotó a mí alrededor.

Sentí mi cuerpo arquearse en la cama y a Edward dentro de mi mientras mi boca se abría instintivamente, aunque no salió ningún sonido. Sencillamente ya estaba más allá de todo eso.

Mis músculos se ciñeron alrededor de Edward y rápidamente le sentí llegar a la cima antes de derrumbarse encima mío, cubierto de sudor, temblando.

Hizo amago de alejarse, pero mis brazos decidieron que no era eso lo que quería mi cuerpo antes de que el cerebro lo procesase. Le rodeé el torso y le abracé con fuerza contra mí. Cuando mi cerebro volvió en sí, el único pensamiento que cruzó por mi cabeza fue "No te alejes."

No me importaba si se había acostado con miles de chicas. No me importaba si yo era sencilla y aburrida. Mañana me gustaría tener tiempo para pensar en eso cuando hubiese salido de este estado de placer.

Ahora, le quería cerca de mí.

Edward tenía algo. En las pocas semanas en las que había estado escuchándole, su voz se metía en mi cerebro sin siquiera estar pensando en él. Hablaba conmigo, me contaba historias y manteníamos conversaciones en general. La parte sana de mi cabeza me decía que me estaba perdiendo la cordura, pero la zona loca pedía más.

Había creado en mi cabeza todos esos escenarios en mi fantasía con el hombre de la voz aterciopelada. Me lo había imaginado de mil maneras diferentes con mil personalidades distintas. Aun seguía soñando con él.

Pero después de haberlo conocido poco más de veinticuatro horas, el verdadero Edward Cullen era mucho mejor que cualquier tipo de fantasía. No se trataba solo de que fuese atractivo. No era que él pudiese provocar que mi corazón palpitase incontrolablemente en mi pecho.

Era algo totalmente distinto. La forma en que me había hablado en el bar la noche anterior era distinta a cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado jamás. Había sido tan fácil hablar con él. Él me había escuchado atentamente, haciendo preguntas sobre mi vida. Cuando él hacia el uso de la palabra, mi atención se traspasaba firmemente a él. No se trataba solamente de que su voz consiguiese embelesarme; también lo hacían las palabras de su boca.

Y en este momento… iba más allá de lo sorprendente. Yo no había ido al apartamento de Edward con la intención específica de ¨ponerle cachondo¨, como me había dado instrucciones Alice. Había ido para pasar tiempo con él, para conocerle más. Cuando dejé escapar que le había escuchado en la radio durante un tiempo, pensé que estaría más que avergonzado y que no querría ni mirarme.

Pero él no había reaccionado como yo me esperaba. Lo había encontrado atractivo. Más aun, parecía haberlo encontrado excitante. Había algo en mí, sencilla y aburrida como yo era, que a él le gustaba lo suficiente como para llevarme a su cama. No podía concebir en mi imaginación nada más salvaje de lo que ya era, pero me gustaría averiguar de qué se trataba.

Incluso si cuando llegase mañana, cambiaba de parecer y me rechazaba, yo tendría esta noche. Seguiría teniendo esta experiencia con él. En mi memoria llevaría para siempre la forma en que sus caricias provocaban llamaradas de pasión o esas deliciosas corrientes eléctricas. Le saborearía en mi boca mucho tiempo después de que hubiese salido de su apartamento, aunque no volviese a besarme otra vez.

Así que ahora, quería estar de esta forma todo lo posible.

"Por favor, quédate cerca."Susurré a un lado de su cuello.

"Lo que quieras."Respiró.

Edward nos giró, de forma que él estuvo tumbado boca arriba y yo a su lado. Enterré la cara en su pecho e inhalé profundamente. Quería que todo se quedase impreso en mi memoria en caso de que existiese la dolorosa posibilidad de que no quisiese volver a verme, aun le llevaría conmigo.

Edward nos cubrió con la ropa de cama y yo me acurruqué más cerca de él. Cuando mi corazón y mi respiración se calmaron, pude escuchar que Edward tarareaba algo tan bajito que apenas conseguía escucharlo. Era calmante y reconfortaba, y me ayudaba bajarme de la nube.

Cada musculo de mi cuerpo que minutos antes había estado tenso ahora se encontraba relajado. Sentía como se me escapaba la consciencia, mis pensamientos se desconectaban.

Mis párpados pesaban cada vez más y casi no me había dado cuenta de los síntomas hasta que la verdad me golpeó.

Con mi última respiración profunda y mi oportunidad para inhalar el olor de Edward, la realidad del sueño me superó. Bella Swan, la permanente insomne desde los quince años, se quedó dormida de verdad.

Y por primera vez en muchos años permanecí dormida toda la noche. En los brazos de Edward.

Lo siguiente que oí fue el sonido de la alarma de un coche sonando fuera. Traté de darme la vuelta en la cama, pero algo se apretó a mí alrededor.

Gruñí levemente y traté de escapar meneándome. No tuve suerte, ya que se quedó plantado en mi cintura.

Poco a poco abrí los párpados, que no se habían cerrado en mucho tiempo. Los rayos de la mañana me golpearon haciendo que los volviese a cerrar.

Demasiado pronto, gruñí mentalmente. Bostecé abriendo la boca de forma exagerada y respiré profundamente.

El olor almizclado del sexo me golpeó la nariz como si se tratase de un ladrillo y llegó a mi memoria la pasada noche.

Edward. Yo. En su apartamento.

En su cama. El sexo.

Oh Dios.

Estiré el cuello y lo vi junto a mí, tumbado en completa armonía. Su hermoso rostro estaba sereno y no pude si no quedarme hipnotizada con él durante unos minutos, simplemente observando cómo dormía.

Un mechón de su cabello broncíneo le caía sobre los ojos y yo alcé la mano y se lo aparté con suavidad. Cuando mis dedos se arrastraron por su fuerte mandíbula, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

No pude evitar imitarle, aunque Edward no lo viese. Este momento era solamente mío.

El reloj junto a la cama de Edward llamó mi atención y contuve el aliento durante un segundo. Si no empezaba a moverme, no llegaría con tiempo suficiente a mi apartamento para darme una ducha y arreglarme para el trabajo.

De todos los días, hoy no podía llegar tarde. Uno de mis autores iba a reunirse conmigo para hacerme unas preguntas sobre el texto reescrito que yo había sugerido.

Rayos, pensé. Lo único que quería era echarme en brazos de Edward, mirándole dormir y lo único que podía hacer era intentar alejarme de él tan pronto como fuera posible.

Tras perder un tiempo probando a formar excusas para perderme la reunión, finalmente resolví que debía levantarme.

Cogí el brazo de Edward y lentamente lo separé de mi cuerpo. Al principio se resistió, pero pasé los dedos por su brazo y poco a poco fue soltándome.

Mi ropa estaba tirada en un montón en el suelo junto a la cama y me vestí rápidamente, aunque probablemente no tenía la misma imagen que cuando Alice me había vestido. Y estaba segura de que apestaba a sexo.

Me di la vuelta y le eché el último vistazo a Edward, todavía profundamente dormido en su cama. Estaba tan tranquilo. Tan guapo. No quería olvidarme de este momento.

Puse una mano frente a mi cara y fingí que le sacaba una foto. Era algo que hacía de vez en cuando, pero solo cuando el momento era perfecto. Y este definitivamente estaba calificado como momento perfecto.

Salí del dormitorio de Edward sin hacer ruido y entré en su cocina. Tras encontrar bolígrafo y papel, decidí escribirle una nota.

_Edward,_

La pasada noche fue sorprendente. Espero no haberte asustado demasiado porque me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, de verdad.

Siento irme, pero el trabajo me llama. Pero para que lo sepas, no me apetecía nada marcharme.

Dios, soy un bicho raro por dejar una nota como esta.

Bella.

Cuando terminé, leí lo que había escrito. Sonaba estúpido, muy estúpido.

No, no había forma de que me marchase dejándole esto. Él pensaría que estaba loca si lo leía.

Hice una bola de papel y la lancé al cubo de la basura. Aterrizó encima, haciendo precarios equilibrios, de una caja vacía de cereales.

El viejo sentimiento de insuficiencia que había tenido durante toda mi vida se arrastró por mi cuerpo obligándome a hacerle frente. Alice había luchado durante años, tratando de mostrarme que yo era lo bastante buena.

Miré el papel sobre el montón de basura y suspiré.

Que sea lo que sea, pensé. No es como si él fuese a volver a llamarme de todas formas. Probablemente pensase que yo era una **** de tres al cuarto que conocía a tíos en una tienda de música y se acostaba con ellos. Y para rematarlo también era un poco como su acosadora. Él solo me había aplacado y fingido que no estaba completamente aterrorizado, probablemente para conseguir meterse en mis bragas. De todas formas seguro que había estado utilizándome. Un polvo rápido y fácil al que una vez yo llamé hermoso.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que Edward Cullen estuviese realmente interesado en mí. Ni siquiera en mi salvaje imaginación.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y supe que si me quedaba allí durante más tiempo se derramarían. Necesitaba escapar de Edward antes de que cayesen.

Salí de su apartamento, suspirando profundamente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí y llegué al pasillo. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla para mantener a raya mi llanto. Si pudiese conseguir salir del edificio, me permitiría dejarlo ir pero solo cuando estuviese fuera.

Gracias a mi fuerza de voluntad y casi haciéndome sangrar, logré detener las lágrimas hasta que estuve en el ascensor de mi propio apartamento. Tropecé cuando salí al pasillo, ya tenía los ojos nublados. Rebusqué las llaves en mi bolso y abrí la puerta para entrar.

Me di una ducha antes de permitir que cayesen.

Lloré durante minutos, permitiéndome desahogarme. Los sollozos sacudieron mi cuerpo hasta que pensé que no podría volver a llorar más.

Era demasiado perfecto. Edward Cullen era demasiado para mí. Yo nunca podría ser suficiente para él. Estaba algo enloquecida, el acoso fan fue quien me llevó a su cama y, probablemente, le había asustado cuando le comenté mi obsesión por él.

Con toda seguridad se habrá despertado y se habrá sentido aliviado al ver que me había marchado. Probablemente no quería verme después de la noche que pasamos juntos. Apenas había oportunidad de que él me llamase.

El pensamiento de no volver a escuchar su voz aterciopelada hizo que se me escapasen otra serie de sollozos. Los tonos sedosos, dulces así como similares fluían a mí alrededor.

Debía de estar contenta por lo que había experimentado con él. Había tenido una cita en el pub y una noche. El sexo había sido increíble, pero probablemente no llegase al rango número diez de su lista. Él era demasiado bueno como para que yo estuviese tan arriba.

El agua caliente se acabó y permanecí duchándome con la fría durante un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta. Necesitaba darme prisa. Incluso aunque no tuviese trabajo no quería pillar hipotermia por quedarme bajo el agua helada.

Aturdida, terminé de salir de la ducha, secarme y vestirme. No necesitaba vestirme de forma especial, me puse unos aburridos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Mi cabello no cooperó por lo que me hice una cola de caballo y alisé algunos pelos que se escapaban por mi sien.

Hoy no iba a ser un buen día lo sabía de sobra.

Cuando por fin consideré que estaba presentable, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. La de Alice aun seguía cerrada y di gracias al cielo de que siguiese dormida. La fiel Alice y su capacidad para dormir durante el fin del mundo. Había pocas posibilidades de que hubiese escuchado mis sollozos, gracias al estruendo de la ducha y su catatónico estado de sueño.

Me marché antes de que pudiese tropezar con ella saliendo de su habitación. Ella, sin duda, tenía preguntas para mí y querría saber cómo había ido mi noche con Edward. Aun no tenía la suficiente energía como para responderlas. No me apetecía admitir lo indigna que me sentía respecto a él, como me imaginaba que nunca más volveríamos a coincidir.

Ese día el trabajo fue lento, incluso la entrevista con el escritor. Debía de parecerme a un zombi. Me tropecé varias veces, no me miraba los pies y tampoco prestaba atención. Varios de mis compañeros me lanzaban miradas de sospecha y casi podía sentir la culpa desprendiéndose de mí cuerpo. Estaba segura de que todo lo que había hecho anoche estaba claramente escrito en mi cara.

Me ofrecía a un tipo al que acababa de conocer. Era oficial: Yo soy una facilona.

Una parte de mi esperaba que mi teléfono sonase. Quería que Edward me llamase, para así aliviar mi culpa. Pero yo sabía que no lo haría. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El reloj hacia tic tac, lo segundos se convertían en minutos y los minutos en horas.

Edward no llamó.

Cada segundo que pasaba solo afianzaba lo que había pensado en la ducha de esta mañana.

Él solo me quería por el sexo. Para él yo no era más que un juguete.

Después de eso mis pensamientos estuvieron fuera de control. Pasé el resto del día reviviendo nuestra noche juntos, pero las cosas era horriblemente diferentes. Permanecí imaginándole sonriendo pagado de sí mismo mientras llegaba al orgasmo, como si se estuviese saliendo con la suya. Y entonces él me echaba, ni siquiera me daba tiempo para ponerme la ropa. Simplemente me echaba de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Salí de la oficina cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de mi bolso. Probablemente sea Alice, pensé. Querría saber si había ido a casa esta mañana. Seguro que estaba demasiado impaciente para esperar a que llegase a casa y le contase todos los detalles de la noche.

Finalmente saqué el teléfono móvil de mi bolso hasta arriba de trabajo, lo abrí para ver de quien se trataba.

Y mi corazón se detuvo.

Estaba escrito el nombre que menos me esperaba y que más deseaba: Edward Cullen.

El agujero de mi estomago desapareció y todo pensamiento abandonó mi cabeza.

Miré fijamente la pantalla antes de salir completamente de mi estado de shock.

Apreté el botón y me acerqué el móvil a la oreja con rapidez.

"¿Hola?"Dije.

"¿Bella?"Preguntó la voz aterciopelada.

El corazón me estalló en el pecho.

Quizá había estado equivocada después de todo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sethaum, no puedo actualizar tan rápido como me gustaría porque tengo mucho trabajo y mucho que estudiar, igual que también tengo que descansar. Y no te preocupes que leo todos los comentarios que me dejan, los tuyos y los de todos ^^

El siguiente capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Edward, no cuenta muchas cosas nuevas pero podemos leer como ve Edward todo lo que ha pasado además de la conversación telefónica del final del capitulo presente.


	8. Determinación

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Determinación **

EPOV

Cuando Bella me apretó contra ella en la cama, la obedecí con mucho gusto. Un retazo de tristeza cruzó su rostro. Odiaba ver eso y quería hacerlo desaparecer para siempre.

Enterró la cara a uno de mis costados y la dejó allí cómodamente.

Yo comencé a tararear una melodía que se me había pasado por la cabeza desde el día en que conocí por primera vez a Bella y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba contra mí.

En poco tiempo estaba dormida y pude mirarla de la forma apropiada sin ninguna huella de la tristeza anterior. Era tan pacifica, tan angelical.

La forma en que su cabello castaño enmarcaba su rostro y se derramaba por sus hombros hacia abajo. Jugué con los extremos de unos mechones, retorciéndolos alrededor de mis dedos inconscientemente. En efecto, eran muy suaves y desprendían un ligero aroma a fresas.

No pude evitar pensar en lo que había hecho. No sabía lo que me había poseído para continuar por el camino iniciado. Tal vez fuese la forma en que Bella tiraba de mí contra ella o como parecía perder por completo mi coherencia cuando ella estaba presente. O que a pesar de conocerla solo de un día, yo ya supiese que quería pasar tanto tiempo con ella como fuese posible.

Era tan interesante. Todo en ella me llamaba. Su mente, su ingenio, su sentido del humor, sus adorables gestos y, ahora, su cuerpo. Cuando nos tocábamos, era como si siempre hubiese habido una conexión entre nosotros. Como si hubiésemos estado separados por mucho tiempo y acabásemos de volver a reencontrarnos.

Bella suspiró profundamente entre mis brazos y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"No te vayas."Susurró.

Por un segundo pensé que estaba despierta pero no se movió ni dijo nada más.

Me ladeé un poco para poder susurrarle junto a su oído.

"No si puedo evitarlo."Le dije humildemente.

Por su cara se deslizó una pequeña sonrisa y deseé que me hubiese escuchado aun estando soñando.

Me volví a mi almohada y suspiré.

Esperaba quedarme despierto durante mucho tiempo, gracias al agobiante insomnio que generalmente padecía. Lo sufría desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde hace diez años. Comenzó en la época en que Emmett me había presionado para que tuviese citas con las chicas del instituto y había seguido desde entonces.

En lugar de luchar contra ello, lo había utilizado para mi propio beneficio. Cuando nadie había querido los turnos nocturnos de la pequeña emisora de radio de la universidad en la que había trabajado, yo me ofrecía voluntario. Eso me había llevado a mi actual trabajo en la estación de radio.

Realmente yo no necesitaba trabajar, gracias a un gran fondo de inversiones que había heredado de mi padre a los dieciocho años. Él era un famosos cirujano y había inventado una maquina utilizada para las operaciones que había sido todo un éxito, había ganado millones.

Pero yo disfrutaba de mi trabajo. La música era algo que me apasionaba y quería compartir mi pasión por el mundo. Había intentado escribir partituras, pero era muy difícil darse a conocer en ese mundo. Y en el siglo XXI no había mucho mercado para los compositores clásicos, mi género de escritura.

Así que me decidí por la radio. Y no lamentaba mi elección. Si no, no habría inspirado a Bella y no habría llegado hasta mí.

Me quedé ahí, en la cama, mirando el techo con fijeza durante un rato y contento simplemente por poder disfrutar de la compañía e Bella, entes de que mis ojos se volviesen pesados.

Y para mi gran sorpresa me quedé dormido. En todo mi glorioso insomnio, me quedé dormido con Bella enredada en mi cuerpo.

No podía ser más feliz.

Cuando la conciencia comenzó a volver, alargué la mano para sentir a Bella a mi lado solo para descubrir una cama vacía.

Inmediatamente comencé a sentir pánico ¿Mi necesidad de sueño me había provocado la noche anterior? ¿Ella de verdad había venido hasta aquí? ¿No nos habíamos ofrecido el uno al otro de una forma asombrosa?

No, no podía ser. Sacudí la cabeza, no quería aceptar esas dudas. Probablemente estaba en el cuarto de baño o algo así.

Salí de mi arrugada cama y miré hacia el suelo.

La ropa de Bella había desaparecido. No así como su olor que persistía a mí alrededor, a excepción de eso no quedaba ninguna otra cosa de ella en mi habitación.

Mi corazón se hundió.

Muy bien, Edward. Cálmate, pensé. Entonces ella estará en la cocina, probablemente tenga hambre.

Después de ponerme los bóxers que anoche había arrojado con prisas encima del escritorio, deseoso de quitármelos, salí de mi dormitorio.

"¿Bella?"Llamé suavemente."¿Estás aquí?"

Silencio.

Se había marchado.

El agujero de mi estomago desapareció y el miedo a que ella se hubiese marchado para siempre me golpeó como un montón de ladrillos. Ella no me quería como yo la quería a ella.

Era difícil hacer frente al rechazo, especialmente cuando se trataba de alguien tan especial como Bella. Alguien que cada parte de mi la quería cerca.

Mi garganta se estrechó e inmediatamente necesité algo de agua para no ahogarme con mis propios temores. Me acerqué a la nevera y la abrí. El agua de este sitio era terrible por lo que teníamos uno de esos filtros.

Tiré de él y me di la vuelta para coger un vaso y echarme un poco de agua. Debido a las prisas me golpeé contra el cubo de la basura que estaba justo al lado de la nevera. Una bola de papel encaramada al borde de una caja de cereales vacía se cayó al suelo.

Me incliné para cogerla al ver que mi nombre estaba escrito en la esquina superior por una letra que no reconocía.

Dejé la jarra en la encimera, tomé el papel y lo alisé.

_Edward,_

La pasada noche fue sorprendente. Espero no haberte asustado demasiado porque me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, de verdad.

Siento irme, pero el trabajo me llama. Pero para que lo sepas, no me apetecía nada marcharme.

Dios, soy un bicho raro por dejar una nota como esta.

Bella.

No pude evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Bella. Era tan dulce al preocuparse por haberme asustado anoche, aunque yo había tratado de asegurarle que no lo había hecho.

Y al parecer la única razón por la que me había dejado era por el trabajo. Debería haberlo sabido. No todos teníamos el lujo de descansar durante el día antes de ir al trabajo por las noches.

Maldita sea mi parte irracional.

La misma sonrisa tonta que Bella conseguía sacarme cruzó por mi cara a la vez que un nuevo pensamiento aleatorio lo hacía en mi mente.

¿Por qué había tirado la nota? ¿Por qué simplemente no la había dejado a la vista para que yo la encontrara?

La tristeza sustituyo a la sonrisa. Tenía que hacerla entender que eso de acostarme con una chica al momento de haberla conocido no era algo que yo hiciese normalmente. En realidad, nunca lo había hecho. En total me había acostado con dos mujeres, Bella incluida. Y la última vez fue hace años cuando empecé la universidad.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar encima de la mesa de la cocina y lo cogí rápidamente, esperando que se tratase de Bella.

Miré el identificador de llamadas antes de abrir el teléfono y llevármelo a la oreja.

"¿Hola?"Pregunté jadeante.

"Hola Edward. Soy James, del trabajo. Sé que esta semana estas de vacaciones, pero ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que vengas y hagas el turno de día? Sean ha llamado a última hora para decir que estaba enfermo y no tenemos a nadie que pueda venir tan de improvisto."Dijo James.

Gemí. De todas las cosa que probablemente podría estar haciendo, trabajar era la última de ellas. Quería encontrar a Bella, hacerla comprender.

"¿Edward? Te necesitamos de verdad."Imploró James.

"Bien, estaré allí en veinte minutos."Gruñí.

"Gracias amigo. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco."Dijo antes de colgar.

Me duché a toda prisa, mientras seguía pensando en Bella y las formas en las que podía explicárselo todo para conseguir que volviese a mí. La necesitaba cerca. La necesitaba para dormir, para existir. Yo la necesitaba.

Pasé el día enfurruñado en la silla del locutor, hablando de forma extraña. Me entretuve poniendo largas composiciones de música, poniendo anuncios solo cuando eran absolutamente necesarios.

Al finalizar el turno de día, salí del edificio y saqué el teléfono móvil.

Ahora era el momento. Durante todo el día no había tenido oportunidad de llamarla, para escuchar su suave voz, que había estado metida en mi cabeza durante todo el día. Me estaba volviendo loco de lo mucho de menos que la echaba.

Marqué su número y esperé ansioso a que lo cogiese.

Finalmente después de una eternidad de tonos, descolgó el teléfono.

"¿Hola?"Dijo, parecía que estaba sin aliento.

"Bella."Dije contento.

Ella no respondió y sentí que parte de mi confianza se tiraba por la ventana. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y mi cerebro gritó que le contase todo lo que había estado pensando durante el día entero.

"Te he echado mucho de menos cuando me desperté esta mañana."Dije suavemente.

"¿En serio?"Susurró ella, apenas pude oírlo.

"Sí."

"Tuve que ir a trabajar."Dijo.

"Lo sé. Encontré la nota después de que se cayese al suelo."

"¿Encontraste la nota?"Chilló.

Casi podía imaginarme su cara de vergüenza y la imagen mental me hizo sonreír.

"Sí. En realidad me hubiese gustado que la dejases a la vista en lugar de haberla tirado a la basura."

"Me sentí muy tonta cuando la escribí. Es por eso por lo que me deshice de ella."Admitió.

"Me reí entre dientes por su confesión. Después de todo, la explicación era muy inocente. Simplemente se había avergonzado por haberme dejado una nota, eso era todo. Nada más profundo. Me sentí aliviado al momento.

"No tienes que sentirte tonta, Bella. Me hubiese gustado que pudieses quedarte, pero entiendo que tenias que irte atrabajar. De hecho hoy me llamaron del trabajo."Dije alegremente.

"Pero estas de vacaciones."

"Sí, pero una persona se puso enferma. Así que tuve que reemplazarle. Digamos que ahora mi jefe me debe una. Pienso guardármela."Le expliqué.

"¿Edward?"Preguntó Bella, percibí una nota de inquietud en su voz.

"¿Sí, Bella?"

Hizo una pausa y mi corazón golpeó mi pecho.

"¿De verdad querías que estuviese allí cuando despertaste?"Preguntó tímidamente.

Apartándome del teléfono exhalé con fuerza.

"Más de lo que te imaginas."Confesé.

Al otro extremo del teléfono oí un suave sonido que escapaba de Bella, parecía un delicado hipido.

"¿Entonces te gusto de verdad?"Susurró otra vez.

Mi corazón se rompió debido a sus palabras. ¿Le había dado alguna razón para que dudase de mí? Esperaba que no. Quizás debería haberla llamado esta mañana, justo cuando descubrí que se había marchado. Debería haberle dicho a James que no podía ir a trabajar hasta que la encontrase.

Debería haber hecho algo, pero me quedé esperando hasta ahora para llamarla. Tenía que hacer algo con ella. Tenía que hacerla entender.

"Sí, Bella. Mucho. Me gustas mucho."Subrayé.

Bella soltó el aire de golpe y oí el clamor de los sonidos de las calles de Seattle.

"Bella creo que deberíamos pasar algún tiempo juntos. Lo de anoche fue muy inusual para mí. Yo no suelo dar el primer paso y, seré honesto, me sorprendió que tú respondieses tan fácilmente. Quiero dedicar más tiempo a conocerte. Eres una persona increíble y apenas te conozco. Por favor Bella."Le rogué.

Esperé expectante su respuesta. Sabía lo que necesitaba escuchar.

"Me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo. No escribí ninguna mentira en la nota que te dejé. La noche pasada fue asombrosa, aunque tampoco es algo que me suceda de forma habitual."Dije alegremente.

Me reí por sus palabras, sentí que la tensión de mi cuerpo se rompía.

"¡Genial!"Exclamé porque ella estuviese dispuesta a dejar que me introdujese de nuevo en su mundo.

Se rió conmigo y mi corazón se hinchó ante el sonido. Era hermoso, celestial.

"Bueno, casi he llegado a casa y estoy segura de que Alice tendrá un montón de preguntas para mi ¿Qué te parece si me enfrento a su interrogatorio, me quito la ropa del trabajo y luego te llamo? Entonces quedaremos en algo."Dijo.

"Perfecto. Esperaré tu llamada."Dije rápidamente.

"Hablaremos más tarde, Edward. Me alegro de que hayas llamado."

"Yo también me alegro de haber llamado. De haber charlado un poco contigo."

Colgamos y volví a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, mis manos se sacudían ligeramente debido a la emoción.

Bella y yo estábamos bien. ¡Aun tenía una oportunidad con ella!

Corrí por las calles hacia mi apartamento, provocando algunas miradas curiosas cuando brinqué para doblar la esquina.

Sí, yo saltaba. Edward Cullen saltaba.

Esta noche iba a ser genial. Y me prometí a mi mismo que esta vez no lo estropearía avanzando demasiado deprisa.

Bella merecía más.


	9. Rendición

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Rendición**

Mi llave abrió la cerradura del apartamento y esperaba que Alice aun no hubiese llegado a casa del trabajo. No es que no quisiese hablarle de Edward, pero no quería contárselo todo.

Especialmente la parte en la que había sido tan estúpida como para suponer que él no me quería. O que mis temores se había desbocado salvajemente saliendo fuera de control durante todo el día que había pasado prácticamente hiperventilando por algo que ni siquiera había sucedido.

Edward no me había rechazado. Todo lo contrario: ¡había dicho que le gustaba!

Los latidos de mi corazón alcanzaron un ritmo vertiginoso ante ese pensamiento y me entraron ganas de echar a correr por las calles gritando ¨¡Edward Cullen me quiere, a mi a Bella Swan, ja ja a todos!¨ Me reí entre dientes por esa idea, muy similar a la reacción de Edward.

Suspiré. Edward.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento y con cautela miré en derredor en busca de Alice. Muy a mi pesar, su bolso estaba encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Maldición. Estaba aquí. Que empiecen las preguntas.

Intenté estar lo más tranquila posible, cerrar la puerta de forma silenciosa y quitarme los zapatos antes de dar dos pasos. Aunque el suelo de madera se quejó bajo mi peso, anunciando mi llegada.

"¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?"Dijo Alice desde su dormitorio.

Mierda. Inhalé bruscamente, esperando que Alice corriese hasta mí.

Para nada me defraudó.

Ella salió dando saltos de su habitación, vino directa hacía mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Para alguien tan pequeño tenía una fuerza considerable en su diminuto cuerpo.

"Alice, no puedo… respirar."Dije de forma entrecortada.

Después de otro rápido apretón, Alice se retiró y sus mejillas estaban enardecidas.

"Hola a ti también."Bromeé.

"Bellllla ¿cómo fue la pasada noche? Cuando me levanté a beber agua sobre las tres aún no habías vuelto."Dijo excitada, meciéndose de un lado para otro sobre sí misma.

"La pasada noche fue…"mi voz se fue apagando.

"¿Fue, qué? ¿Asombrosa? ¿Increíble? ¿Alucinante? ¡Dios, Bella no puedes dejarme así!"Sus ojos estaban abiertos de anticipación.

Tranquilamente dejé mi bolso sobre la encimera y me acerqué a la nevera para coger un refresco. Trataba de actuar de la forma más despreocupada posible. A su tiempo, Alice averiguaría exactamente lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y yo, eso era seguro.

Una parte de mi aun no estaba segura. Por teléfono él había sonado convincente y sincero. Probablemente no me hubiese llamado, si no fuera así.

Pero tal vez… tal vez me equivocaba. Tal vez solo estuviese fingiendo. Algunas personas antes habían hecho eso mismo para intentar acercarse a mí. Alguien había roto mi corazón de esa forma. Yo no quería que Edward fuese otro de esos. Sencillamente hacia demasiado daño.

"¡Bella! ¡Dime algo! ¡Me estoy muriendo!"Gritó Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me giré hacia ella otra vez y vi que estaba saltando arriba y abajo, apretaba fuertemente las manos delante de ella. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa imagen. Parecía un muelle, un pequeño duende dando brincos.

Finalmente, cuando pensé que no podría permanecer en silencio durante más tiempo, hablé. Alice lo averiguaría de una forma u otra y probablemente fuese mejor sincerarme con ella ahora.

"Sí, anoche me quedé en su casa. Sí, fue increíble. Edward es…"Hice una pausa."Increíble."Una sonrisa estúpida llenó mi cara.

Alice chilló con delicia."¿Así que le pusiste cachondo como yo te dije?"Dijo después de que su chillido muriese.

"¡Alice!"Dije, podía sentir que el calor empezaba ascender por mi cuello y mi cara.

"¿Qué? ¡Como mejor amiga es mi derecho saberlo!"Dijo alzando los brazos.

"¡Es privado!"

Alice se rió a mandíbula batiente."Está bien. No tienes que contestar."

"Gracias."

"Tu cara lo dice todo."

Suspiré profundamente. Me conocía muy bien.

"Lo hiciste ¿no?"Alice volvió a dar saltos."¡Lo sabia!"

"¡Para tu información, no me acosté con Edward!"Mentí y esperaba hacerla convencido. Aun cuando Alice era mi mejor amiga había algunas cosas que eran solo para mi conocimiento.

"Mentirosa. Sé cuando mientes y eso es exactamente lo que estés haciendo ahora."Protestó y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

"¿Cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo?"Pregunté indignada.

"Cuando mientes jugueteas con un mechón de tu cabello."Afirmó."¿Ves?"

Me miré la mano izquierda para comprobar efectivamente que un mechón de mi cabello me rodeaba el dedo.

Mierda. Ella me conoce muy bien.

Bajé la mano a mi costado y la metí dentro del bolsillo de los pantalones.

"Bien, si has terminado el interrogatorio iré a cambiarme y a llamar a Edward. Vamos a hacer algo esta noche."Dije finalmente con torpeza.

"¿Ardiente y apasionado sexo animal?"Preguntó.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron por la vergüenza."No."Murmuré.

"Bueno no te sorprendas si es ahí donde acaba todo. Tengo un presentimiento."Afirmó con confianza.

"Alice."Suspiré y me fui a mi cuarto.

Conseguí llegar a la seguridad de su interior, con la puerta cerrada y el cerrojo echado, solo por si acaso Alice consideraba hacerme otra pregunta que hubiese olvidado.

Me llevé las manos a mis mejillas y las sentí calientes. Con solo mirarme, Alice había sabido lo que me gustaría hacer.

¿Tan obvio era en realidad? ¿De verdad era tan fácil de leer?

¿De verdad era tan fácil?

Traté de echar estos pensamientos a un lado y rápidamente me quité la ropa del trabajo. Registré mi pequeño armario para encontrar algo que ponerme. Cuando nos mudamos a este apartamento, yo amablemente le había cedido a Alice la habitación con el armario más grande, ya que tenía una gran cantidad de prendas de vestir gracias a su trabajo de consultora de diseño en una revista de moda. Constantemente obtenía muestras gratuitas y nuevas tendencias de algunos de los mejores diseñadores.

Finalmente encontré unos pantalones vaqueros de color oscuro que tenían algo de estilo y me los puse. Por otra parte la camisa fue más difícil de encontrar.

¿Debería ponerme una camiseta? No, demasiado casual si decidíamos salir. ¿Una camiseta sin mangas? No, definitivamente no tapaba lo suficiente para el clima que hacía en Seattle. Yo no tenía que pescar un resfriado solo para impresionar a Edward. Además, de todas formas no tenía lo suficiente para hacer que el escote me quedase bien.

Mis manos pasaron por las perchas antes de detenerse en una blusa de algodón de un suave color amarillo con el largo de los bordes de color blanco.

Eh, suficientemente bueno. Me la puse y la abotoné. Me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo baja y me arreglé el escaso maquillaje que me había puesto para ir al trabajo.

Decidí no ponerme los zapatos hasta haber llamado a Edward, sabiendo que esta noche podía ir en multitud de direcciones con tan solo una llamada telefónica.

Cogí el teléfono que había tirado en la cama cuando entré en mi habitación, rápidamente marqué el número de Edward y esperé a que contestase.

"¿Bella? Me alegro que me hayas llamado."Dijo con voz suave después de dos tonos.

Sonreí. Casi era gracioso cuan feliz me hacia su voz.

"Me las he arreglado para superar las preguntas de Alice y ya estoy preparada para salir."Respondí.

"¿Cómo fueron? Me refiero a las preguntas."Dijo.

Hice una pausa, no sabía cómo responderle. No había necesidad de decirle que Alice sabía que habíamos dormido juntos, pensé.

"Bien, supongo… Ella está contenta por mí."Le dije. La respuesta sonó lo suficientemente segura.

Él se rió y mi corazón se desbocó otra vez. Maldito sea él y su risa sexy. Era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

"Bueno, eso suena bastante justo. Entonces ¿qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?"

"Um, no sé. La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada. ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?"Me mordí el labio inferior.

¡Por favor di que nos quedemos en casa! ¡Por favor di que nos quedemos en casa! Le grité mentalmente, con la esperanza de que no quisiera salir. Me había pasado todo el día decaída emocionalmente por no recuperar a Edward y no estaba segura de tener energía suficiente para salir.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ver una película."Reflexionó.

¡Sí! ¡Éxito!

"¡Me parece genial!"Dije un poco emocionada.

Edward se rió de nuevo y mi corazón palpitó de forma errática en mi pecho. Estúpido corazón.

"¿Prefieres que la veamos en mi casa o en la tuya?"Preguntó.

"Bueno, aunque me encantaría que Alice te interrogara delante de mí, será mejor que vayamos a algún sitio donde ella no esté."Bromeé.

"Sí, creo que tienes razón. _Estaremos_ mejor _solos_."Dijo.

Me quedé sin respiración. ¿Me estaba imaginando cosas o acababa de hacer hincapié en las palabras ¨estaremos¨ y ¨solos¨?

Santo cielo, mi cerebro empezó a sobrecargarse. Dame un poco de sexo y veré insinuaciones por todas partes. Estúpido cerebro.

"Um suena bien."Me las arreglé para contestar.

"¿Te parece bien sobre las seis o prefieres venir después de cenar?"Preguntó.

"A las seis me parece bien. Puedo comprar algo de comida por el camino si estás de acuerdo. ¿No te importa que cenemos en tu apartamento?"

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras."

Mi corazón palpitó.

"Pero si quieres, tengo algunas pizzas que puedo hacer para que las comamos mientras vemos la película. Aun no he cenado."Dijo tras un segundo.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen de la última noche que habíamos estado en su casa.

Edward… en la cama… desnudo.

"¿Bella?"

Moví la cabeza otra vez. Estúpido Edward desnudo.

"Por mi está bien."Dije con falsa compostura.

"Bien, a las seis. ¡Hasta luego, Bella!"Dijo Edward.

"Hasta luego."

Cerré mi teléfono y lo miré. ¿Cómo podía una conversación tan simple como hablar de pizza y una película resultar tan atractiva? ¿Cómo podía provocar que mi pulso se acelerase y que mi corazón golpease mi pecho?

Era su maldita voz, eso es lo que era. De alguna forma hacia que sonase sexy. Diablos, probablemente podría leer el menú de un McDonald´s y conseguir prendarme. O las instrucciones de uso de un secador de pelo.

Me calcé mis viejas converse, ahora que estaba segura que no necesitaría nada más elegante. Una película en un apartamento no requería unos zapatos con tacón de aguja. Retiro lo dicho. Si no eres Alice, para una película en un apartamento no eran necesarios zapatos de tacón.

Cuando salí de la habitación, Alice me estaba esperando, con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué planes tienes con Edward para esta noche?"Preguntó.

"Noche de películas en su casa."Dije.

"Parece divertido."

"Debería serlo."

"Pero recuerda, no te sorprendas si…"dijo dejando la frase a medias.

"Alice."Advertí.

"Vale, sigue comportándote como una señoritinga. Pero luego no digas que no te lo dije. Tu a veces estas demasiado buena para tu propio bien."

"En serio Alice, creo que a medida que te haces más vieja te vuelves más loca. O ciega. O ambas cosas a la vez."Me reí.

"Ciertamente no es así. Aunque una buena montura de carey no le vendría mal a mi estructura facial."Se echó a reir.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me acerqué a la puerta. Busqué mi bolso y me di la vuelta para ver a Alice que lo sujetaba en su mano.

"Gracias, mamá Alice."Le dije.

"Lo que sea por ti, querida Bella. ¡Diviértete con tu nuevo amigo y no te olvides de donde vienen los bebés!"Se rió.

"¡Alice!"

En respuesta me empujó por la puerta, aun riéndose de mí.

El paseo hasta el apartamento de Edward fue más largo de lo que recordaba, pero probablemente fuese porque esta vez no iba corriendo como la tarde pasada.

Durante el camino, pensé en las palabras de Alice.

Ella, evidentemente, podía decir lo mucho que me gustaba Edward. Él era diferente a la mayoría de los chicos que había conocido y diferente a un hombre en particular.

Aparté lejos el recuerdo, no quería rememorarlo en estos momentos.

La pasada noche había sido sorprendente. No sé lo que me pasó cuando él se inclinó para besarme. Nunca había pensado en mí como en alguien lanzada, pero parecía que Edward me lo provocaba. Al igual que él conociese todos los lugares en los que tocar, incluso algunos que yo no sabía que existían.

Junto a él, me parecía que perdía todos los procesos de pensamiento racional y solo quedaban mis sentimientos. Me rendía a mi cuerpo. Y anoche mi cuerpo me decía que lo quería a él. Yo le necesitaba.

Solo con pensar en sus besos me hacia arder, incluso a pesar del helado viento de Seatle. Sus suaves labios en los míos, saboreándome. La forma en que bajó por mi cuello y se rezagaba en uno de sus lados. Moviendo las manos por toda mi persona, acariciando cada centímetro de mí ser.

Estaba empezando a jadear ante la imagen.

Maldición. Tenía que parar.

En realidad quería llegar a conocerlo mejor. Era tan intrigante que quería saberlo todo sobre él. Ya conocía su cuerpo, pero no su corazón o su alma. Quería saber lo que le motivaba. Qué le gustaba desayunar, su programa favorito de televisión, o que tipo de coche conducía.

Pequeñas cosas tontas por el estilo. Quería conocer a Edward Cullen.

Una suave voz en mi cabeza me dijo que quería hacerle mío.

Así que tenía que ser fuerte. Por mucho que mi cuerpo pudiese querer responder a cada contacto, tendría que resistirme. Tendría que resistir el impulso de saltar sobre él cuando alguna palabra saliese de su deliciosa boca.

Quería saber lo que tenia dentro de su cabeza antes de encontrarme dentro de su dormitorio.

Quería saber si le gustaba tanto como él me había dicho.

Porque no deseaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, volver a pasar por la montaña rusa de emociones por la que había pasado hoy. Había sido demasiado angustiante. Como si una parte de mi se hubiese quedado con él después de haberme marchado esta mañana de su cama.

Mi corazón no podía soportar su rechazo, ya conocía profusamente eso. Ya me lo había imaginado y dolía demasiado. No me veía capad de sobrevivir a su rechazo real.

Cuando finalmente entré en su edificio, el ascensor se elevó, una vez mas, demasiado lento para mi gusto.

En serio ¿a qué venia que fuesen tan lentos los ascensores de esta ciudad? ¿las compañías de ascensores quería atormentar a las personas o qué?

Cuando llamé a la puerta, al fin, mi corazón latía desaforado, esperando.

¿Le gustaría? ¿le parecería que estaba tan bien como ayer por la noche, incluso sin la ayuda de Alice? ¿estaba en casa? ¿había llamado al apartamento correcto?

Todas esas preguntas y más pasaron por mi cabeza en los pocos segundos que le llevó abrir la puerta.

Edward abrió la puerta y al instante todas mis dudas desaparecieron cuando me sonrió con esa sonrisa que había visto la primera noche.

Una sonrisa bobalicona cruzó mi cara.

"Hola."Solté.

"Hola."Respondió.

Me hizo pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Edward se fue a la cocina y abrió el horno, obviamente estaba haciendo una pizza.

"Espero que el pepperoni te guste. Es lo único que había. Pensaba ir al supermercado, pero alguien me tiene un poco distraído."Se echó a reir y me miró a los ojos.

Sentí como me ruborizaba y me volvía roja. Él se refería a mí.

Me reí entre dientes y traté de encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa.

"Bueno, si necesitas que alguien se ocupe de eso alguna vez, yo estoy aquí."Dije finalmente.

Muy chula, un as. Acabas de ofrecerte para hacer las compras, idiota. ¿Por qué has dicho eso? Es evidente que no quieres, pensé para mí.

Edward frunció el ceño durante un rápido segundo antes de que desapareciese.

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo:"Puedo pasar sin comida unos días más. Para eso está la comida para llevar. Prefiero pasar tiempo contigo."

Mi corazón palpitó.

"Um, bien."Murmuré.

"Solo unos minutos mas y estará lista. Si quieres puedes tomarte una copa, mira en la nevera. Coge lo que quieras."

Me acerqué a la nevera, las piernas no me sostenían muy bien. La cocina era pequeña y tuve que rozar a Edward para pasar junto a él.

Simplemente estar cerca de él me hacia sudar. No es como si ¨¡hiciese 100 grados!¨ aquí dentro. Se trataba de que ¨él estaba ridículamente bueno y era súper sexy.¨

Sentí que la sangre volvía a fluirme por la cara e intenté que él no lo notase.

Pero no tuve suerte. Edward lo notó.

"¿En que estas pensando que te has sonrojado de esa manera?"Preguntó con recelo.

"Um, ¿nada?"Dije con voz aguda.

Entrecerró los ojos y casi pude imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Tal vez él también sentía la tensión.

El temporizador del horno sonó y Edward se acercó para sacar la pizza. Tenía una pinta deliciosa, aunque fuese precongelada.

Solo el olor consiguió que mi estomago gruñese audiblemente. Esto me hizo volverme a sonrojar.

Edward me sonrió y me dijo:"Al parecer tu estomago ya está listo."

"Sí."Murmuré.

Wow, mi verborrea era impresionante, especialmente esta noche. ¡Adelante la incoherencia!

Estaba demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que Edward me dio un plato con unas porciones de pizza y me llevó hasta el sofá para comerlas.

El mismo sofá donde anoche había empezado todo. Me mordí el labio para contener una sonrisa ante el recuerdo y traté de no sonrojarme.

Me centré en mi cena y Edward hizo lo mismo. Trascurrieron varios minutos de cómodo silencio, el único sonido lo provocábamos nosotros mientras masticábamos la comida y el ruido al coger nuestras bebidas y dejarlas en la mesa.

Cuando finalmente comí suficiente, dejé el plato y Edward hizo lo mismo, al parecer también estaba lleno.

"¿Qué hay de esa película?"Preguntó.

"¿Cuáles tienes?"

Edward hizo un gesto hacia una gran estantería llena de películas y yo me acerqué a ver la colección. Había muchas familiares y varias de mis favoritas.

"Elige la que quieras. Me gustan todas."Dijo detrás de mí.

Volví a mirarlas todas antes de escoger una y darme la vuelta. Se la entregué a Edward y él le echó un vistazo a la portada.

"El indomable Will Hunting. Excelente elección. Es una de mis favoritas."Dijo.

"También es una de las mías."Respondí y le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y mi estomago dio una voltereta.

Se acercó al DVD en la esquina de la habitación e introdujo la película. Recogió el mando a distancia, se sentó en el sofá, y acarició el sitio que quedaba a su lado, queriendo que me sentase.

Así lo hice y Edward me rodeó la cintura con su brazo e hizo que me acercase a él.

Santo cielo, olía tan bien. Era increíble.

Debido al olor de Edward la cabeza me dio vueltas y apenas pude concentrarme en las escenas de la película que tenía frente a mí.

Todo lo que podía sentir era su cuerpo contra el mío. Cada leve movimiento que hacía, cuando se recocía, cuando se estremecía. Vi como su pecho subia y bajaba con cada respiración, simplemente me paralizaba.

La película podía haber sido una de mis favoritas pero eso no significaba que le estuviese prestando atención. Tenía algo mucho más interesante a mi lado que una tonta película que había visto cientos de veces.

Mi entretenimiento personal era mucho más emocionante.

Mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse y me obligué a abrirlos. ¡No! Ahora no era el momento adecuado para que me llegase otra ola de inesperado sueño. Insomnio ¿Dónde estás?

Dejé caer la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, incapaz de detener el movimiento descendente. Debajo de mí, noté que Edward se ponía rígido y el pánico me inundó por un segundo antes de que él me abrazase con más fuerza.

Tomó una de mis manos en la suya y comenzó a jugar con ella. El suave contacto de sus dedos con los míos envió olas de energía a través de mi cuerpo. Los dedos dibujaban patrones en mi palma y mi corazón se aceleró. Era similar a una vaga sensación de cosquilleo, pero no en el mal sentido. Definitivamente de ninguna forma estaba mal.

El cosquilleo empezó a presionar otras partes de mi cuerpo y comencé a acalorarme de nuevo.

Edward continuó con esto hasta que la película llegó a los títulos de crédito, con los que salí de mi aturdimiento. Apenas había mirado la pantalla. Había estado demasiado cautivada por los movimientos de Edward y las sensaciones que se deslizaban por mi cuerpo.

Lujuria. Deseo.

Maldita sea, estaba tratando de resistirme. ¡Nada de sexo! ¡La cabeza antes que el cuerpo!

Edward tosió con suavidad y me volví para mirarle a la cara.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo ser sincero contigo?"

Fruncí el ceño, no estaba segura de que lo que iba a hacer él.

"Um, supongo."

"No he prestado atención a la película ni un solo minuto."Dijo.

No pude contener la carcajada que me salió.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó, su cara mostraba la confusión que sentía.

"¡Yo tampoco!"Me reí.

Edward sonrió ante mi respuesta para después unirse a mis risas. Cuando la ultima de nuestras carcajadas se apagó, Edward volvió a cogerme de la mano.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bella?"Dijo.

"Cualquier cosa."Dije tratando que mi cara estuviese lo más seria posible.

"¿Te importaría que te besase? He estado muriéndome por hacerlo durante toda la película que ninguno de los dos aparentemente hemos visto."Dijo.

¿Besarme? ¿Edward quería besarme?

Yo asentí, demasiado perdida como para decir nada.

Se inclinó hacia delante y suavemente sus labios acariciaron los míos. Me moví un poco apretándome más contra él.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y casi me desmayé de la impresión. Edward movió una mano hasta la parte de atrás de mi cuello, acercándome todavía más.

Llevó los labios hacia un lado, besándome la mejilla. Pude oír el eco de mi fuerte jadeó atravesar la habitación y casi me avergoncé.

Mis manos se movieron instintivamente y encontraron el camino hasta la espalda de Edward. A pesar de que había una camisa podía sentir los fuertes músculos de su espalda. Los mismos músculos que había admirado la noche que se había quitado la camisa.

Oh, Dios. Edward desnudo.

¡No! ¡La cabeza antes que el cuerpo! Me gritó el cerebro, aunque mi cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

"Edward."Jadeé. Intentaba conseguir que dejase de besarme, pero salió mas como un gemido desesperado que como un motivo para detenerse.

"¿Sí, Bella?"Su voz era baja y ronca contra mi piel, me provocó escalofríos.

¡Oh, al diablo! ¡Mi maldito cerebro podía esperar! ¡Ahora mismo iba a darme lo que mi cuerpo quería!

Y lo que quería, es tocar a Edward.

Mis manos bajaron por su espalda hacia el botón de sus pantalones. Aunque en un movimiento rápido, la mano de Edward envolvió la mía y me detuvo.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes quemaron los míos.

"Uh, uh, Bella. Tu primero."Dijo de forma modesta.

Me derretí con sus palabras. Sencillamente me derretí.

Edward liberó mi mano y se desplomó a mi lado. Movió su cuerpo y puso las manos sobre mis caderas, tirando de mí para que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen completamente el uno frene al otro. Pasó los dedos por mi cadera, y sentí que la piel me quemaba, incluso a través de la gruesa tela de mis vaqueros.

Se acercó al botón de mi pantalón y lo deshizo rápidamente. Dejé que mi cabeza cayese y Edward aprovechó el repentino movimiento para darme cálidos besos en mi garganta. Notaba como latía mi pulso de forma salvaje bajo sus virtuosos labios.

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo la cremallera de mis pantalones se bajó y me sorprendí al sentir sus cálidos dedos al bode de mis bragas.

La parte coherente de mi cerebro, que velozmente se estaba desvaneciendo, agradeció que Alice hubiese insistido en que no tuviese otra cosa que ropa interior bonita. Así que estaba muy agradecida.

"Bella."Jadeó Edward.

"Nnnnnn."Murmuré incoherentemente. Me encontraba demasiado lejos como para formar palabras.

"Eres tan preciosa."Murmuró contra mi garganta.

Sus dedos traspasaron la cinturilla de mis bragas, buscando el camino hacia el interior. Lancé las manos a su cuello y las enredé en su cabello broncíneo, atrayéndolo más a mi cuello.

Cuando la mano de Edward encontró mi palpitante nudo de nervios, casi me derrito debido al placer. Virgen santa, era bueno. El pulgar trazó por todas partes la turgencia, ahora muy resbaladiza, estaba próxima a llegar al clímax.

Solo un movimiento mas y caería.

Mi mente loca de lujuria solo era vagamente consciente de que el pomo de la puerta se estaba moviendo y del tranquilo sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"Cariño, estoy en ca… ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡La inocencia de mis ojos!"Una voz ensordecedora entró por la puerta seguida de una risa reverberante.

La mano de Edward se congeló, el pulgar se cernió sobre mí de forma precaria. Traté de moverme para que me tocase otra vez, pero tan pronto como hice el movimiento, retiró la mano de mi pantalón y se colocó al otro lado del sofá. Me dejó jadeando y muy frustrada en el extremo opuesto.

"¡Emmett!"Gruñó Edward.


	10. Un acuerdo establecido

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Un acuerdo establecido**

EPOV

Iba a matarle. Le asesinaría de forma sangrienta mientras dormía. Ningún tribunal en la tierra me declararía culpable, de eso estaba seguro. No después de haber escuchado lo que él había hecho.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños mientras entornaba los ojos hacia la gigantesca forma de Emmett junto al marco de la puerta. Prácticamente yo estaba temblando de rabia.

Habíamos estado tan cerca. Bella había estado tan cerca. Podía sentirlo.

Y el estúpido de Emmett tenía que elegir ese preciso momento para volver a casa.

Maldito sea. Podía irse al infierno.

Respiré profundamente antes de intentar hablar.

"No tenía ni idea de que volvías a casa, Emmett ¿no se supone que tu viaje era más largo? ¿Mucho más?"Dije sereno a través de los dientes apretados.

"Hola a ti también, hermanito. Y, sí, lo era. Pero hicimos todo lo pertinente que teníamos que hacer con nuestro negocio e los dos primeros días. Así que decidí sorprenderte."Sonrió burlón.

"Menuda sorpresa…"Murmuré.

El suave chillido de Bella sobre el sofá llegó junto a mí e inmediatamente recordé en qué estado la había dejado. La culpa de haber parado justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax encima de mí, me inundó. Me prometí compensarla de alguna manera.

Los ojos aun parecían ligeramente vidriosos y su pecho aun subia y bajaba con rapidez. Su encantadora blusa de color amarillo la dejaba con el hombro al descubierto, exponiendo la extensión cremosa de su clavícula. Rápidamente esa parte de su cuerpo se convirtió en una de mis favoritas.

Le sonreí y esto pareció sacarla levemente de su aturdimiento. Las manos volaron hasta su cabello desaliñado y procuró desenredarlo. Después de arreglase la camisa, Bella colocó las manos sobre su regazo. Obviamente se había olvidado de que sus pantalones seguían desabrochados y enseñaba la ropa interior de seda en la que mis manos antes habían estado.

Me incliné para recordárselo en un cuchicheo, acercando los labios a su oreja y causando que su cabello me acariciase suavemente la cara.

"Bella, los pantalones siguen abiertos. Por mucho que me gustaría volver a meterme en ellos, vas a tener que abrochártelos o no podré contenerme."Le susurré modesto.

No sabía de dónde había aparecido tanta confianza. Tal vez se tratase de la adrenalina por ser descubiertos. Tal vez por la rapidez con la que las hormonas habían invadido invariablemente mi sistema. Quizás se tratase de otra cosa.

De cualquier forma, estaba ahí. Y me encantaba.

Y por la reacción de Bella, a ella también le gustaba.

En su cara ya sonrojada se avivó el color, sus ojos estaban dilatados por la vergüenza y los dedos volaron velozmente a la cremallera del pantalón. Para terminar de arreglarse Bella tiró con firmeza de la pequeña pestaña metálica.

Me giré otra vez hacia Emmett, que fingía estar ocupado con su equipaje. Al menos tenía la decencia de mirar hacia otra parte cuando Bella se encontraba en tal estado.

Tosí ligeramente y Emmett levantó la cabeza. Él sonrió sin tapujos y levantó el pulgar en un gesto masculino universal que significaba ¨¡felicidades por el tanto!¨

Tras echarle un rápido vistazo a Bella, que aun no nos prestaba ninguna atención, me giré hacia Emmett y entrecerré los ojos un poco más antes de asentir con ligereza.

Esto solo hizo que la sonrisa de Emmett creciese exponencialmente.

"Entonces voy a llevar las cosas a mi habitación y podremos ponernos al día, pequeño amigo. Podrás contarme todo lo que has hecho mientras yo estaba fuera."Se rió Emmett. Cogió su maleta y se machó trotando por el pasillo.

Me enfrenté a Bella y dije:"Si no quieres tener que soportarle después de esto lo entenderé. Incluso podemos desaparecer antes de que vuelva."

Bella me sonrió y me di cuenta de que le salía un pequeño hoyuelo al lado derecho de su boca. Un hoyuelo adorable.

"No, no pasa nada. En realidad me gustaría conocerle. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer?"Dijo.

Hice una mueca. Emmett nunca había sido de los que tenían pelos en la lengua. Y estaba seguro de que él tenía algunas palabras selectas para esta situación."

"No conoces a Emmett. Pero como quieras."Me encogí de hombros.

La preocupación brilló en la cara de Bella durante un rápido segundo antes de que desapareciese.

Un fuerte ruido sordo salió del cuarto de Emmett seguido por una retahíla de maldiciones.

"¡Emmett! Tenemos compañía por si acaso no te habías dado cuenta."Grité.

"¡Oh, no me había enterado, de verdad!"Me gritó de vuelta.

Esto iba a ser malo, podía sentirlo.

Finalmente Emmett se acercó caminado por el pasillo, se había quitado el traje y puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Se dejó caer en el sofá, por supuesto, entre Bella y yo. Alzó el brazo rodeándome los hombros y les dio un apretón.

"Entonces Edward ¿vas a presentarme o tendré que hacerlo yo mismo?"Dijo."Oh, qué carajo. Soy un chico grande."

Emmett apartó el brazo de mí y lo dirigió hacia Bella, cuyos ojos se agrandaron por el gigantesco tamaño de Emmett.

Emmett era así de grande desde que yo tenía memoria, monstruosamente grande. Durante la secundaria había jugado al futbol y había desarrollado una gran habilidad. Después de que le admitiesen como jugador en la universidad y hacerlo durante cuatro años sufrió, por desgracia, una lesión en la rodilla lo suficientemente grave como para poner fin a su carrera futbolística. Aunque esto no le había detenido. Se había sacado el titulo de empresariales y se había marchado a trabajar a una empresa de marketing en Seattle – una empresa que se ocupaba del vestuario atlético. Un trabajo perfecto para Emmett. Para ellos fue como un regalo.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el nombre de una hermosa chica como tú?"Emmett le dedicó a Bella una amplia sonrisa.

Esperaba que Bella se sonrojase avergonzada o tartamudease la respuesta, pero me sorprendió dándole la mano y contestándole con total confianza.

"Bella Swan. Y tú, que tan groseramente has interrumpido el increíble polvo que estábamos a punto de echar, debes de ser Emmet."Dijo con seguridad.

La mandíbula de Emmett se abrió y reflejó mi propia expresión.

Maldición. ¡Eso es muy excitante!

Emmett giró la cabeza para mirarme y cuando finalmente cerró la boca, sus ojos chispeaban sorprendidos.

"Bien, condenado Eddie. No tenía ni idea."Se rió.

Fue mi turno de sonrojarme y pude sentir como me ardía la cara.

"¿Eddie?"Preguntó Bella soltando una risita.

"Sí, pero al pobrecito no le gusta que le llamen así, de modo que solo puedes utilizarlo si quieres cabrearle de verdad."Se desternilló Emmett mirándome de reojo.

"Eddie."Dijo Bella."Me gusta."

No pude luchar contra la sonrisa que se abrió paso a través de mi cara. Incluso el odiado apodo sonaba en sus labios como el paraíso. Tal vez debería replantearme mis anteriores sentimientos hacia el nombre.

Pero primero quería pagar a Emmett con un poco de su propia medicina.

"Entonces, Emmie ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta más para Bella?"Dije riéndome por lo bajo.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos y supe que había metido el dedo en la llaga. Le está bien empleado.

"Bueno, en realidad ahora que lo dices…"Murmuró."¿Cómo os conocisteis?"

Bella se rió suavemente antes de decir:"No me creerías si te lo contase."

"Inténtalo. Me creeré lo que sea."Sonrió.

Bella empezó a explicar cómo me había escuchado en la radio y nuestro encontronazo en la tienda de música. En ese punto Emmett se rió entre dientes y murmuró."Solo Edward ligaría con una chica hablando de música."

Cuando Bella llegó a la parte en la que subia a mi casa por primera vez, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y dejó la frase incoherentemente inacabada. Emmett se giró hacia mí y me sonrió a sabiendas.

"Caray, amigo. Pasas de cero a sesenta rápidamente, ¿no?"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?'"Preguntó Bella.

Oh, no. Aquí viene. Emmett iba a airear todos mis secretos a los veinte minutos de haber conocido a Bella.

"Lo único que digo es que últimamente Edward ha pasado por una época de sequia. Prácticamente árida. Durante los últimos siete años más o menos."Se rió.

Mis ojos se agrandaron por el miedo. Sí, Emmett atacaba de nuevo.

Los propios ojos de Bella se pusieron como platos y traté de comprender las emociones que atravesaron su rostro. Por más que traté de leerlas, no pude. ¿Estaba indignada? ¿sorprendida? ¿horrorizada?

"¡Durante un tiempo llegué a pensar que era gay!"Rugió Emmett riendo.

La boca de Bella se estiró en una pequeña sonrisa y se llevó la mano a los labios para intentar ocultarla. Aparentemente era demasiado porque después de un segundo comenzó a partirse de risa casi al mismo volumen que Emmett.

No podía estar más avergonzado. ¿Esto era lo que realmente pensaba de mí? Quiero decir, sé que me gusta la música y no particularmente los deportes. Pero solo porque yo no llevase a casa todas las noches a una chica diferente no quería decir que fuese gay. Simplemente quiere decir que soy muy puntilloso. Muy, muy puntilloso.

Al fin Bella consiguió parar."Emmett, puedo dar fe de que definitivamente no es gay."

"Emmett ¿podemos charlar de algo diferente a mi lenta vida sexual?"Gruñí.

"Claro, pero no me sorprendería que ahora no fuese tan lenta. Por lo menos no con esto rondando por los alrededores. Ella es peleona, de eso seguro."Dijo.

Bella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

Esto empezaba a ser demasiado. Sabía que Emmett solo estaba bromeando, pero me parecía que Bella estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda y ella no se lo merecía. Apenas le conocía y él ya había conseguido avergonzarla.

Me aclaré la garganta tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Bien, Bella ¿vamos a tomar una taza de café o a dar un paseo o algo?"Le dije.

Emmett se rió de mi no tan sutil intento.

"Muy sutil, Edward. Muy sutil."Dijo."Aunque él tiene razón, Bella. Estoy seguro de que no quieres pasar el rato con un viejo estirado como yo cuando podríais estar haciendo cosas más divertidas."Emmett elevó las cejas al final de la frase, obteniendo que Bella riese suavemente.

"Me encantaría, Edward."Sonrió.

Me bajé del sofá y extendí la mano hacia Bella. Que la tomó y se levantó.

"Ohhh, adorable."Arrulló Emmett.

"Cierra la boca, Emmie."Le gruñí.

Bella se acercó a su bolso y cuando lo cogió me puse en movimiento para seguirla. Abrí la puerta para ella y salió. Iba a pasar, pero antes tenía que decirle una última cosa a Emmett.

Me di la vuelta y él nos estaba mirando.

"Oh ¿y, Emmett? Tus ojos definitivamente no son vírgenes. He oído lo que le haces a Rosalie. Demonios, incluso lo he visto un par de veces."Le solté.

La única respuesta que dio Emmett fue elevar el pulgar y darme una sonrisa.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y murmuré."Estúpido zoquete obsesionado con el sexo."

Bella se rió, al parecer me había oído.

"Oh, cállate. La forma en la que has actuado no difiere mucho de la suya."Dijo.

No pude evitar rodearla con los brazos y acercar mis labios a su oreja.

"A menos que hayas olvidado algo, quien dio el primer paso. En ambas ocasiones. Yo estaba contento con un beso, pero obviamente querías más."Dije con la misma voz ronca que sabía que le gustaba a Bella.

Ella se tensó contra mí antes de poder sentir como la recorría un escalofrío.

Me eché hacía atrás y ella se quedó allí parada, aun petrificada antes de sacudirse la tensión de encima.

Sonreí por la respuesta que tenia ante mí.

"Eres un incitador."Dijo entre dientes.

"Mira quien fue a hablar."Me reí y tiré de ella hacia el ascensor.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos fuera, permanecimos frene al edificio mientras el bullicio de las calles pasaba a nuestro lado.

"Entonces ¿qué prefieres? ¿un café? ¿otra bebida? ¿tu casa?"Le pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros."Lo que sea. Un café me parece bien."

"Genial, conozco un sitio que está abierto hasta tarde a la vuelta de la esquina."Le respondí.

Caminamos unas pocas calles para ir a la cafería en un silencio agradable antes de que finalmente sintiese la necesidad de romperlo.

"Siento lo de Emmett. Él es bastante franco con todo. No creo que haya un filtro entre su cerebro y su boca."Le dije.

"No pasa nada. Es muy gracioso. No he tenido ningún problema."Asintió Bella.

Sonreí por su reacción.

"Parecías mantenerte firme contra él."

"He tenido mucha practica con los divertidos tratos con Alice."Dijo.

Luego pedimos nuestras bebidas. Bella pidió un café con nata mientras que yo pedí mi té verde con azúcar favorito.

Bella se rió y me di la vuelta para mirarla.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Té? Nunca he conocido a ningún hombre que tomase té caliente. Quizá Emmett tenga razón y seas gay."Se rió.

"¡Oye! Solo porque nunca hayas conocido a un tio que tomase té no significa que no exista."Protesté.

"Te estoy tomando el pelo, Edward. No pude resistirme."Se rió y me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

Me fingí herido y me lo froté.

Cuando nos dieron las bebidas escogimos un sitio acogedor y nos acurrucamos ahí.

Un pensamiento me llenaba la cabeza desde el comentario anterior de Bella y quería preguntarle si lo había dicho de verdad o simplemente se estaba marcando un farol con Emmett.

"Bella, tengo una pregunta."Dije.

"Dispara."Respondió ella.

"Has dicho que el sexo es increíble. Estabas de broma ¿verdad?"Traté de que el sonido de mi voz fuese lo más ligero posible.

Bella se detuvo, su bebida se quedó en el aire. La puso otra vez sobre la mesa y me miró intensamente.

"¿Bella?"

"Bueno, voy a ser sincera contigo…"Su voz se fue debilitando dejando la frase inacabada.

Oh, Dios. ¿Era tan malo? ¿Fue esa la razón por la que se marchó? Mi estómago se llenó de plomo y me preparé para sus palabras.

Levantó la cabeza y una amplia sonrisa le llenó la cara.

"Fue más que increíble."Admitió.

Mi corazón palpitó en mi pecho debido a sus palabras y mi ego prácticamente llenó la habitación.

"Por eso es por lo que me sorprendí cuando Emmett dijo que… habías pasado por un periodo de sequía. Yo habría jurado que eras un profesional o algo."Dijo soltando una risita.

"Sorpresa. Así que ese era el aspecto que tenías."Murmuré.

"Sí. Imagínate mi sorpresa."

"Él dijo la verdad ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, yo te había imaginado como un autentico seductor, ya sabes. Estoy segura de que las mujeres se arrojan sobre ti todo el tiempo."Dijo con voz un poco desanimada.

Me encogí de hombros."Creo que lo hacen. En realidad no les presto mucha atención."

"¿No? ¿Quieres decir que no has visto a las dos rubias que casi estaban babeando sobre ti nada más entrar?"Preguntó seria.

"No. Además, las prefiero morenas."Le sonreí.

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron y me pareció que ella entendía lo que quería decir.

"Umm, me alegro de que Emmett nos haya interrumpido."Murmuró.

Fruncí el ceño y mis cejas se unieron con confusión.

"¿Por qué?"Pregunté.

"Mira… no, es muy estúpido. No quiero decírtelo."Contestó sacudiendo la cabeza.

La cogí de la mano suavemente y le di un apretón. Quería saber lo que iba a decirme.

"Por favor, Bella."

"No."

"Por favor."

Bella suspiró y me dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de ganar. Solo para estar seguro le sonreí, la misma sonrisa torcida con la que sabía que ella reaccionaba favorablemente.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron antes de que su boca se extendiese en una sonrisa.

"Bien, cuando haces eso, no puedo impedir contarte todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza."Dijo.

"Bien. Ahora sé cómo reducirte a la incoherencia."Me reí.

"Oh, créeme. No necesitas sonreír para volverme incoherente. Pareces tener ese efecto en mí con solo estar presente. ¡O incluso con solo pensar en ti!"Se rió suavemente.

Yo la imité.

"En realidad yo opino lo mismo sobre ti. Siempre he pensado que soy inteligente pero tú, Bella me vuelves un completo inútil con tu mera presencia."Dije.

Ella me sonrió otra vez y mi corazón volvió a palpitar.

"Me parece que estabas diciendo algo sobre Emmett."La pinché.

"Oh, sí. Bueno, es algo tonto, pero ya que lo preguntas y viendo que yo no paro de barbotar cosas cuando estas cerca, aquí va. Como decía antes. Quiero conocerte. Y nuestra manera de conocernos parece que es mediante nuestros sorprendentes actos físicos."Hizo una pausa y me miró.

Asentí con la cabeza para que continuase.

"Así que estaba pensado que tal vez podríamos poner, ya sabes, algunos límites para que esto sea algo más que solo sexo, como tal vez amor."Dijo finalmente.

Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo y la cara de Bella adquirió un matiz horrorizado. De pronto lo comprendí.

Oh, mierda. ¡Ella pensaba que yo no quería nada de eso! ¡Pensaba que yo solo la quería para acostarme con ella!

"Espera. No quería hacer eso. En realidad yo pienso exactamente lo mismo. Tienes algo especial, Bella. En todo el día no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Cada segundo libre que tenía e incluso mientras estaba ocupado se ha consumido pensando en ti. Lo que más quiero es llegar a conocerte mejor."Dije apresuradamente.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente lo había comprendido.

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Así que no soy una de tus golfas baratas?"Dijo.

"Bella, si hay algo que debes saber es que en mi vida no hay cabida para golfas, solo para las mujeres hermosas a las que quiera de verdad."Le dije y le volví a dar un apretón en la mano.

Se ruborizó de nuevo y bajó la mirada.

"Esa palabra otra vez."Murmuró

"¿Cuál?"Le pregunté.

"Hermosa."

Bueno, ya sabes. Eres muy hermosa."Le susurré.

Bella levantó la cabeza y pude ver que sus mejillas se habían puesto más rojas aun.

"Entonces ¿en lo referente a los limites?"Dijo rápidamente.

Me reí con suavidad."Fue idea tuya. Puedes poner los que tú quieras, por favor."

"Bueno, umm."Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Tal vez aceptar esto no había sido tan buena idea si ella continuaba haciendo eso. Era demasiado sexi. Me removí en mi asiento para distraerme un poco.

"Nada de… _marcar tantos_."Dijo riéndose nerviosa."Supongo…. ehh…. que probablemente tampoco es buena idea hacer nada oral."

No pude evitar reírme por lo incomodo que se le hacía hablar de esto. Si ella supiese que yo estaba igual de incómodo. Podría ser un hombre, pero eso no significaba que me gustasen los términos lascivos que se utilizan para el sexo.

"¿Alguna otra cosa?"Pregunté."Quiero tener claro lo que puedo y no puedo hacer."

"Va a ser difícil impedir que nos metamos mano. Esta noche es la prueba de ello. Creo que eso deberíamos ir considerándolo caso por caso."Dijo con otro sonrojo.

Asentí, recordando la facilidad con que se había evaporado mi promesa de ir lentamente en mi relación con Bella.

"Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo nos regiremos por estos límites?"Le pregunté.

Bella se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla para pensar.

"No estoy segura. Pero te lo haré saber. Tengo la sensación de que sabré cuando llegue el momento indicado."Dijo Bella soltando una risita.

Gemí internamente, pero traté de mantener la compostura exterior. ¿No había fecha límite? Sin duda esto sería difícil, teniendo en cuenta lo atraído que me sentía por Bella.

Pero como dije anteriormente, Bella valía la pena. Esperaría para siempre por ella.

Bueno, quizás no para siempre, pero esperaría durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que estuviese lista.

Extendí la mano para que Bella la tomase.

"Suena bien. Sellemos el trato."Dije con firmeza.

"Creo que ya lo hemos sellado, por así decirlo."Rió tontamente.

Yo pude los ojos en blanco."Bella."

"Sí, sí. A veces me siento como si volviese a ser una adolescente."Dijo.

Bella y yo nos dimos la mano con firmeza.

El acuerdo había sido sellado.

Los límites estaban marcados.

Una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza me dijo, sin embargo, que estos límites no durarían demasiado, eso era seguro.

"Para comenzar el proceso ¿Cuáles son tus cereales favoritos para desayunar?"Los ojos de Bella brillaban con la tenue luz de la cafetería.

Me reí.

Ella quería darse prisa con eso de ¨conocerme¨.

Tal vez, después de todo, esto no durase durante mucho tiempo.


	11. Nada de travesuras

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Nada de travesuras**

"Espera un jodido segundo, señorita. A ver si lo he entendido. Tienes a un tío que está súper bueno para acostarte con él y que está dispuesto a ello. ¿Y tú no estás allí follándotelo hasta volverle loco?"Dijo Alice enfurruñada.

"¡Alice! ¡No digas eso! Suena tan… sórdido."Chillé, agitando las manos.

Ella se rió de mí.

"Vale, si insistes… tienes un chico muy atento que quiere hacer el amor contigo. Y tu insistes en ¨esperar¨ a conocerle mejor."Dijo de otra manera.

Sonreí. Eso sonaba mejor.

"¿Y qué has descubierto de él hasta ahora qué sea tan malditamente interesante como para dejar el sexo durante algún tiempo?"Dijo y cruzó los brazos.

"Un montón de cosas."

Hasta ahora me había entera de que los cereales favoritos de Edward eran los frosties de Kellogg´s porque le gustaba el tigre, Tony, cuando era niño. Conducía un Volvo plateado último modelo que mantenía en perfectas condiciones. Su tipo de comida favorita era la italiana. Prefería los bóxers a los slips, pero de vez en cuando iba en plan comando (N/t:sin ropa interior) (no pensé demasiado en eso, ya que invariablemente me conduciría a pensamientos menos virtuosos.) Le encantaba cocinar panqueques de arándanos. Su madre le había enseñado a hacerlos cuando tenía catorce años, diciéndole que un hombre no necesitaba a una mujer para todo.

Tenía mis datos favoritos que habia aprendido de él, aunque tenían poco que ver con sus preferencias y más con su autentico yo.

Cuando hablaba de música la emoción lo embargaba y gesticulaba con las manos. También, evidentemente, tenía a sus padres en alta estima porque cuando hablábamos de ellos sentía como el amor irradiaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Era todo un caballero, me abría las puertas y sacaba mi silla cuando íbamos a un restaurante. Le gustaba cogerme de la mano, algo a lo que fácilmente me acostumbré.

Por supuesto, pusimos a prueba nuestros límites en barias ocasiones, pero ambos conseguimos mantener la compostura recordando la existencia de las normas. También ayudaba el hecho de que pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en su casa y Emmett siempre encontraba la manera de dejarse caer a nuestro lado antes de que las cosas llegasen demasiado lejos.

Comenzaba a pensar que Edward le había pedido ayuda. Él siempre parecía aparecer en el momento adecuado… aunque tal vez debería decir en el momento equivocado.

Pero de cualquier forma estaba agradecida de que Emmett estuviese por allí pasa sacarnos de aquel vértice. Disfrutaba a prendiendo cosas sobre Edward y sobre lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

"¡Tierra a Bella!"Dijo Alice en broma."De verdad, siempre pareces estar en tu pequeño mundo. Es decir ¡cuando ahora estás aquí para verme a mí!"

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada. Era cierto que últimamente no había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella, porque estábamos aprovechando los últimos días de las vacaciones de Edward para estar juntos. Esta noche seria la ultima que tuviese libre y mañana tendría que volver a trabajar dejándome sola por las noches. Solo pensarlo ya me hacía daño.

"Tengo una idea Bella. Ya que conozco poco al pichoncito Edward (lo que me molesta bastante, por cierto) ¿por qué no salimos a cenar todos esta noche?"Preguntó Alice.

Gemí. Esperaba poder pasar la última noche libre de Edward con él en su cama, algo que había deseado hacer durante las últimas noches. Mi insomnio parecía haberme dado un respiro últimamente, incluso aunque lo que quisiera hacer fuese estar despierta cada segundo que Edward pasaba conmigo.

"Bella, sabes que me lo debes por haberme ocultado a Edward. En serio ¿tiene un tercer ojo o algo así?"Bufó Alice dando un suave pisotón.

"No, Alice. No tiene un tercer ojo. Sus dos ojos son perfectamente magníficos no necesita ninguno más."Me reí.

"¿Entonces qué me dices de la cena?"

"Bien. Llamaré a Edward y se lo preguntaré. "Cedí. Realmente no tenía mucho sentido pelear contra ella cuando de todas formas siempre conseguía lo que quería. Era preferible dejarse llevar y no ir en su contra.

"Dile que también se lo diga a Emmett, si está libre. Quiero conocer al bestia del hermano del que tanto te quejas."Dijo.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número de Edward.

"Hola."Respondió.

"¿Edward?"La voz me salió como un suave chillido.

En serio ¿qué pasaba conmigo? Era una mujer de veinticinco años, inteligente con matrícula de honor en las notas de la universidad y que estaba licenciada en filología inglesa. Uno pensaría que me iría mejor con mí lengua materna alrededor de Edward.

"Bella."Exclamó."¿A qué debo este placer?"

"Qué tonto que eres a veces, Edward."Me reí.

"¿Qué quieres qué diga? Sacas el tonto que está escondido en mi interior."Se carcajeó.

"Bueno, te he llamado porque no teníamos planes definitivos para esta noche y Alice ha preguntado si nos gustaría cenar con ella. Y doy por supuesto que Jasper irá acompañándola. Nunca va a ningún sitio sin él."Le dije.

"Suena bien. Tengo curiosidad por ver si es tan endemoniada como dices."Contestó.

"¡Lo he oído!"Gritó Alice detrás de mí.

Edward se rió de ella y yo le lancé a Alice una sonrisa burlona.

"No creo que me quiera después de haber oído eso."

"Qué tu bonita cabeza no se preocupe por ella. Déjamela a mí. Soy toda una profesional tratándola."Dije sacándole la lengua a Alice.

"Madura, Bella ¿Qué tienes? ¿dos años?"Dijo burlándose de mí.

"Alice también quiere saber si Emmett está libre."Comenté siguiendo mi conversación con Edward.

"Creo que lo está. Rose no volverá de su viaje hasta dentro de unos días, lo que significa que, hasta entonces, es más o menos un hombre libre."Explicó.

"Aunque espero que no se sienta como un sujeta velas junto a dos parejas."

"Piensa en él simplemente como en un neumático de repuesto."Reflexionó.

"Entonces así quedamos."Dije.

"¿Os reunís con nosotros en algún sitio o vamos a buscaros?"Preguntó.

Me giré hacía Alice que hacia un segundo que se había alejado y ahora volvía hacia mí.

"Alice ¿quedamos con ellos en algún sitio o vienen a buscarnos?"Le pregunté tapando el teléfono.

"Que Edward y Emmett vengan a buscarte, Jasper y yo iremos juntos. Acabo de hacer las reservas en un restaurante italiano que está a las afueras de la ciudad."Respondió Alice.

"Edward, venid a recogerme…."Le dije.

"6.30."Dijo Alice.

"A las 6.30."Le dije.

"Estaré allí, exactamente a las seis y media."Contestó.

"Te veré dentro de poco."Expiré.

"Hasta luego Bella."

Cerré el teléfono y entorné los ojos mirando a Alice.

"Alice ¿Ese es el sitio que creo qué es?"Le pregunté.

"Sí. Ya sabes que quería volver a ir."Dijo riéndose tontamente.

"Pero ¿cómo has podido hacer una reserva para tantas personas en tan poco tiempo después de lo que sucedió la ultima vez?"

La última vez que habíamos ido a ese sitio, yo había tropezado con una alfombra del comedor y me había caído de cabeza contra un camarero que llevaba un montón de platos. Platos que llevaban la comida estrella del restaurante: espaguetis. Platos que salieron volando hacia el banquete de una boda. Me había avergonzado un montó y estaba preparada para que me prohibiesen volver allí de nuevo.

Alice soltó una risita y en su rostro apareció la culpabilidad.

"Fácil, Bella. Le dejé mirar el escote de mi camisa y justo ahora acabo de recordarle con quién estaba hablando por teléfono."

"¡Alice! ¡Solo tú harías eso!"Me reí.

"Bueno, funcionó ¿verdad? No te prohibieron entrar durante toda la eternidad."

Me encogí de hombros. Tenía razón. Y los espaguetis que hacían eran particularmente deliciosos.

"Como sea, pero no dejes que Jasper te pille haciéndolo otra vez. No creo que él estuviese dispuesto a compartir a esas dos con otra persona."Dije dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

"Sí, es bastante territorial con esas cosas ¿verdad?"Se rió y con las manos abarcó sus pechos.

"Woah, Alice. No necesito mirarte mientras te tocas pensando en Jasper."Sacudí la cabeza y me fui rápidamente a mí cuarto.

A veces no me gustaba tener una compañera de piso que tuviese novio.

Era cuestión de tiempo que Alice interrumpiese y comenzase a volverme ¨perfecta¨ para la salida de esta noche, y yo tenía que trabajar. No sabía lo que Edward y yo haríamos después de cenar. Sin embargo conociendo a Alice, probablemente querría llevarnos a algún pub o a bailar. En serio la niña tenía la energía suficiente como para competir contra una planta de energía nuclear.

Saqué el manuscrito de mi maletín, me senté frente al escritorio y cogí mi fiel bolígrafo de tinta roja de la taza de café donde tenía mis lápices y mis otros bolígrafos.

Mi editor me había suplicado que le echase un vistazo a esta pieza, diciendo que a pesar de no ser habitual en mi género de trabajo, solo confiaba en mí.

Gemí cuando vi el titulo.

_La novia pechugona del bucanero de la bahía._

Oh, Dios. Era una de esas malas novelas románticas. Ella tenía razón. Esto no era normal en mi género de edición.

Yo odiaba estas novelas. No tenían ningún mérito literario, aun cuando había millones de mujeres que las encontraban fascinantes. Me consideraba una snob literaria debido a mi especialización en filología inglesa y por lo general me mantenía a dos metros de distancia de estas cosas. A Alice, por otro lado, le encantaban y tenía una pequeña colección en su habitación.

Hmmm, tal vez Alice pudiese dar un mejor juicio que el mío. Es más probable que yo lo reescriba con un estilo parecido al de Jane Austen.

Suspiré y volví a mirarlo.

Supongo que tendría que aguantarme y hacerlo. Tal vez si ignoraba el título y me concentraba en las auténticas palabras de cada página.

Mientras leía, para mi sorpresa, me vi envuelta en la novela. Los personajes estaban bastante bien escritos y no eran planos. Tenía una decente descripción y casi podía imaginarme todo lo que se había escrito en cada página.

Tal vez tendría que reconsiderar mi opinión respecto a este género.

Seguí leyendo.

Entonces llegué a la primera escena de sexo.

Cuando más leía, más caliente se volvía. En realidad era casi obsceno. Podía sentir el sonrojo de mis mejillas y el rubor que me manchaba la cara.

Y lo gracioso era que ya me había olvidado de los personajes. Era Edward el que estaba haciendo todo lo que aparecía en el libro. ¡A mí! Casi podía ver su cabeza broncínea entre mis piernas y sentir su lengua a mi alrededor. El personaje tocaría a la heroína y yo podría sentir los dedos de Edward en mi piel.

¡Estaba excitándome seriamente al leer este maldito libro! Era vergonzoso que unas pocas palabras pudiesen tener ese efecto en mí. La temperatura de mi habitación subió lentamente y tiré del cuello de mi camisa, tratando de librarme de algo de calor.

Llamaron con fuerza a mi puerta y pegué un salto alejándome del escritorio, sujetando aun el bolígrafo.

"¿Bella?"Me llamó Alice."Casi son las seis. Probablemente deberías comenzar a prepararte si quieres llegar a tiempo."

"¡De acuerdo, Alice!"Chillé.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte?"Preguntó.

¡Por favor que no entre! ¡Por favor que no entre! Ella sabría lo que me pasaba con solo mirarme.

"Estoy bien. Solo un poco ocupada."Dije con la voz rota.

"Ocupada ¿eh? ¿Ocupada con qué?"Dijo y me parecía que se moría de la curiosidad.

"Trabajo."

"Bien, te doy cinco minutos y después entraré, estés ¨trabajando¨ o no."Dijo riéndose.

"Está bien, Alice."

Oí como sus pasos se alejaban de la puerta y volví a mirar los papeles que había en mi escritorio.

Estúpido escritor y sus escenas descriptivas. Estúpido Edward por parecerse al personaje. Estúpida yo por fantasear con él.

Oh, espera. Lo último no es estúpido. Incluso si me avergonzaba admitirlo.

De repente fui dolorosamente consciente del acuerdo que tenía con Edward. Queríamos poner límites. El cerebro antes que el cuerpo, que es lo que siempre me recordaba a mí misma.

Bueno, solo porque dijese que no habría sexo no significaba que no pudiese disfrutar un poco.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil y lo abrí para enviarle un mensaje a Edward.

_No te imaginarias el texto que tengo que leer para el trabajo. –B_

Presioné la tecla de enviar y cerré el teléfono. Cogí todas las páginas del libro, las reorganicé y las guardé otra vez en el maletín para volver a echarles un vistazo en un futuro. Mi teléfono señaló que tenía un mensaje nuevo y lo miré.

_¿De qué se trata? ¿Algo interesante? –E_

Sonreí, pensando en cómo podría hacerlo.

_Algo que me recuerda a ti. –B_

Al minuto de enviar el mensaje mi móvil volvió a sonar.

_Oh, ahora estoy interesado ¿Qué te recuerda a mí? –E_

Esto iba a ser bueno.

_Una cosa que podrías estar haciéndome. –B_

No pasaron ni 30 segundos antes de tener un nuevo mensaje.

_¿El qué? – E_

Me reí entre dientes, o bien era lento o estaba jugando conmigo.

_Algo que nuestras normas prohíben. –B_

La respuesta de Edward fue incluso más rápida esta vez.

_¿Estás dispuesta a flexibilizar los límites?_

_Sabes que te lo haré._

_Y será muy bueno._

_Más que increíble, si no recuerdo mal. –E_

Mi mandíbula se desencajó. Él estaba usando mis propias palabras en mi contra. Escribí rápidamente antes de que pudiese traicionarme.

_Aún no._

_Tengo que irme._

_Alice va a vestirme._

_Otra vez con la falda ceñida. –B_

Puse el móvil en silencio después de enviar el último mensaje. Otro mensaje más de Edward y mandaría los limites a tomar viento.

"¡Bella! ¡Voy a entrar! ¡Y no me importa si estás con el culo en pompa! Se me hará más fácil vestirte."Dijo Alice al otro lado de la puerta antes de abrirla.

Me detuve en medio de la habitación, mirándola. Mi mandíbula seguía desencajada y estaba segura de que yo era bastante obvia.

"¿Qué estás mirando?"Preguntó.

"No me creerías si te lo dijera."Dije finalmente.

"Inténtalo."

Logré balbucear mi conversación por mensajes de texto con Edward pero Alice simplemente se rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eso no es nada Bella. Muy insípido comparado con algunas de las cosas que Jasper y yo nos hemos dicho por teléfono."Rió.

Rápidamente me tapé los ojos y dije:"¡No quiero saberlo!"

Alice simplemente siguió riéndose y bailó hasta mi armario. Cuando encontró algo aceptable me lo lanzó y yo me lo puse a regañadientes.

Afortunadamente, seleccionó un conjunto que me gustaba más. Había escogido una falda negra que me llegaba por encima de la rodilla y tenía una pequeña abertura. Para la parte de arriba escogió un sweater plateado encima de una camisola de seda negra. Era sexy, pero al mismo tiempo elegante.

No era algo que utilizase normalmente. En realidad ni siquiera me había puesto estas dos prendas juntas.

Alice se marchó para que me vistiese y cuando lo hice me acerqué al espejo. Me alisé la falda y suspiré mirando mi reflejo.

Me devolvió la mirada fijamente. Se parecía a mí, pero había diferencias. Sus hombros estaban más erguidos y los ojos tenían un destello diferente.

¿Era esta la Bella que Edward veía? ¿La que él decía que era hermosa?

Nada de eso, para llamarme hermosa.

Pero lo gracioso era que, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con él, me gustaba que Edward me lo dijese. Viniendo de él sonaba distinto que de cualquier otra persona. Cuando Alice me lo había dicho yo pensaba que intentaba aumentar mi autoestima. Cuando el imbécil lo había dicho en mi cafetería preferida, yo sabía que había estado incordiando.

Sin embargo, cuando lo decía Edward, casi me parecía que lo sentía de verdad. Como si pensase en serio que yo era hermosa.

Sonreí ante este pensamiento.

Saqué los zapatos planos de color negro que utilizaba para ir a trabajar y me los puse. Alice no querría que los llevase, pero no me apetecía repetir lo que sucedió la última vez que fuimos a ese italiano. Me dio un escalofrío pensando en lo que Alice tendría que hacer si volvía a pasar. Probablemente algo que a Jasper no le gustaría.

El timbre nos avisó de que había alguien frente a la puerta del edificio y salí de mi cuarto para responder.

"¿Si?"Dije al telefonillo después de pulsar el botón.

"Madam, su montura espera."Dijo la voz de Emmett.

"Muy gracioso Emmett. Y no engañarás a nadie con ese horrible acento francés."Me reí.

"Maldición. Y yo que pensaba que era bueno."Dijo dolido.

"Ahora bajamos. Deja que coja a Alice y bajemos en el ascensor, enseguida estamos ahí."Le dije.

"De acuerdo."Dijo riéndose.

"¿Alice? ¡Ya están aquí! ¿Dónde está Jasper?"Grité.

"Está a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero voy a bajar contigo para conocer a ese tío tan sexy con el que has empezado a follar."Se rió.

"¡Alice!"Chillé."Y eso de ¨follar¨ fue solo una vez, Alice."

"Como sea, virgen."Respondió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Ya no!"Me reí entre dientes.

Cerramos la puerta del piso y bajamos en el ascensor, de nuevo lentamente. Dios, algún día chillaré en una de estas cosas. Endemoniadas cajas torpes, eso es lo que eran.

Edward y Emmett estaban frente al edificio esperándonos. Emmett estaba inclinado contra el gigantesco jeep rojo, en el que en la parte superior había unas grandes luces. Se me pusieron los ojos como platos.

"Caramba, Emmett. ¡Perece un tanque!"Exclamé.

Él me sonrió.

"Sí. Es guay ¿verdad?"Dijo.

Alice tosió suavemente y entonces recordé que estaba junto a mí.

"Bueno Alice, este es Edward y el bestia del coche que podría pasar sobre una mina es Emmett."Dije haciendo un gesto a cada hermano.

Alice caminó directamente hacia Edward y le ofreció la mano.

"Entonces tu eres el afortunado tio sexy que se está tirando a mi mejor amiga y compañera de piso."Dijo tranquilamente.

La mandíbula de Edward se abrió de golpe y Emmett bramó de risa.

"Vaya, Edward. No pensaba que ninguna otra presentación podría ser mejor que la de Bella, ¡pero creo que tenemos una ganadora!"Dijo riéndose.

Yo, por otro lado, me iba volviendo de distintos rojos a cada segundo que pasaba. Alice siempre tenía su propia forma de utilizar las palabras pero, desgraciadamente, siempre acababa avergonzándome.

Cuando finalmente la boca de Edward consiguió cerrarse sonrió de forma astuta y se volvió hacia mí.

"Supongo que lo soy. Pero no últimamente, por desgracia."Dijo sin reparos.

Oh, no. Otra vez no. Malditos límites.

"Probablemente deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Hay mucho tráfico últimamente."Tosí."_Alice_ ¿vas a ir con Jasper?"

"Sí, claro. Está a la vuelta de la esquina. De hecho, creo que el coche que se acerca es el suyo. Marchaos y si llegáis antes que nosotros solo tenéis que recordarle al encargado que Alice ha llamado."Dijo elevando las cejas mientras me miraba.

Edward me observó y temblé de la cabeza a los pies.

Emmett ya se había acerado al lado del conductor y Edward extendió una mano hacía mí para ayudarme a subir al gigantesco coche.

"¡Oh, que dulce! Quizás no sea tan imbécil después de todo."Dijo Alice soltándose una risita y aplaudiendo.

Me reí entre dientes de ella y acepté la mano de Edward. Para entrar di un paso tan elegantemente como pude y sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura dándome un empujón.

Giré la cabeza levemente para poder mirarle a la cara.

"Ya sabes, soy una chica grande. Puedo entrar en un coche por mis propios medios."Le dije.

"Sí, pero entonces no tendría esta encantadora vista, ¿verdad?"Respondió.

Me ruboricé por sus palabras, consciente de que probablemente podía ver mi falda ajustada.

Cuando finalmente entré en el coche, me instalé en el asiento trasero y miré a Edward. Esperaba que se sentase donde el copiloto, pero se deslizó en el asiento de al lado, junto a mí.

Me senté para mirarle, sorprendida q porque hubiese decidido sentarse ahí, cuando el asiento delantero era más grande y cómodo.

Él se encogió de hombros y puso una mano en mi pierna, colocada cuidadosamente en la abertura de la falda que ahora me quedaba peligrosamente más arriba.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y entonces comprendí porqué se había sentado conmigo.

Me incliné hacia él y le exhalé un suspiro junto a su oreja antes de hablar.

"No hagas travesuras, Sr. Cullen. Tenemos compañía."Cuchicheé.

Edward tembló y yo sonreí por el efecto que tenía en él.

"¡Eso, Eddie! ¡Tu conductor no desea que hagas travesuras allí atrás!"Se rió Emmett desde el asiento del conductor.

"No soñaría con eso Emmie."Dijo mirándole detenidamente.

Me reí. Menuda pareja.

Edward me miró y sonrió. Su mano se deslizó un poco más arriba por mi pierna y sentí su dedo pulgar presionando el área de carne desnuda. El corazón me falló en el pecho.

Casi era injusto que pudiese hacerme eso. Casi.

"Eres un incitador, Edward."Gemí suavemente.

"¿Y tú no? Recuerdo ciertos mensajes de texto, en caso de que tú ya lo hayas olvidado."Sonrió burlón.

Gemí otra vez. Sabía que todo eso volvería a morderme.

La mano de Edward se movió más hacia arriba haciéndome gemir de placer.

Esta noche sería larga, eso era seguro.

Estúpidos mensajes de texto. ¿Quién tuvo esa inteligente idea?

Ah, claro. Yo.


	12. Consuelo

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Consuelo**

"¡Y ella se lanzó hacia delante contra el camarero haciéndole saltar hacia una mesa llena de personas! ¡completamente vestidas de blanco! ¡Deberíais haberlo visto! ¡Creo que no pude parar de reir durante días!"Mientras Alice hablaba se iba ahogando por lo pequeños ataques de risa.

De algún modo durante la cena que fue pensada para presentar a Edward a mis amigos se había dado la vuelta para contar mis historias más avergonzantes. Ahora me debatía entre chillarles que parasen o simplemente disfrutar de las risas. Cuando habían empezado las historias no habían sido malas pero ahora estaban desencadenando en unas categóricamente fatales. Quería arrastrarme hasta un profundo agujero y no salir hasta dentro de una década.

"¿Y qué hizo ella?"Rugió Emmett.

"¡Bien, después de ponerse completamente roja rivalizando con una señal de STOP, salió del restaurante y me dejó a mí encargarme de las consecuencias!"Chilló Alice. Se giró hacia mí y me dijo."Por lo que todavía me debes una."

"¡Alice! Creo que no te debo nada después de todas las veces que he escuchado cosas en nuestro apartamento…"Suspiré.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón."Dijo.

"¡Oooh! ¡Yo tengo una!"Exclamó Jasper.

¡Oh, no! Instantáneamente supe de qué historia estaba hablando. Y era probablemente una de las más embarazosas.

"Por favor Jasper. Esa no… cualquier historia menos esa."Rogué.

"Oh, vamos Bella. No es tan mala, de verdad."

Suspiré y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con mucha fuerza."Bien."

"Bueno pues fui a su apartamento, para darle una sorpresa a Alice cuando llegase después de trabajar. Justamente el día anterior me había dado una llave y quería sacarle provecho. Me encontraba en la cocina, cuando oí a alguien pasar por el vestíbulo."Explicó."¿Quieres continuar, Bella?"

"No."Dije haciendo una mueca.

Edward se inclinó junto a mi oreja y dijo bajito."Por favor, Bella. Disfruto bastante escuchando estas historias. Hace que el proceso de ¨aprendizaje¨ vaya más rápido.

Un temblór me recorrió la espalda. Él tenía razón en eso. Y después del maldito libro que había leído…

"Bien."Dije aflojando mis brazos."Ese día había llegado temprano de trabajar y volví a casa para darme una ducha. En nuestro edificio hacía mucho calor ya que algún idiota de mantenimiento había roto el sistema haciendo que aumentase la temperatura. Y cuando salí de la ducha me pareció oír a alguien en la cocina. Supuse que era Alice pero ella había dicho que saldría tarde de trabajar porque esa noche había algo especial o algo así."

Jasper hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándome, sabiendo hacia donde desembocaba la historia.

Podía notar el calor recorriendo mi cara.

"Pasé por el vestíbulo para ver qué era ese ruido."Dije entre dientes.

"¿Y?"Preguntó Emmett, tenía los ojos fijos en mí.

"Solo llevaba puesta una toalla."

"¿Y? en esa historia tienen que haber algo más si estás tan avergonzada de ella."Se rió.

"No quiero decirlo."Farfullé tapándome la cara con las manos.

"Oh, vamos. Prometo no reírme de ti."Dijo Emmett soltando una risita.

"¡No fastidies! ¡Sé que lo harás!"Exclamé.

"Vamos Bella. En realidad no es tan malo."Rió Jasper.

"Tal vez no para ti…"Murmuré.

"Vale, bien. Yo terminaré la historia. Ella pasó por el vestíbulo. No debió de verme o algo así entonces yo di la vuelta a la esquina para ver si Alice había llegado a casa. Bella gritó como si fuese una banshee en cuanto me vio y debido a la sorpresa dejó caer la toalla."Él sonrió."No sabía que un cuerpo pudiese ruborizarse por completo tan rápidamente."

Emmett se partió de risa y yo enterré la cabeza en el hombro de Edward para ocultar mi cara. Podía notar como intentaba no reírse, pero el esfuerzo fue en balde. Pronto mi cabeza botaba por su fuerte risa.

"¿Entonces yo soy el único que no ha visto a Bella completamente desnuda?"Dijo Emmett después de desternillarse un poco más.

Aparté la cabeza del hombro de Edward y le lancé una mirada asesina.

"Sí, si lo quieres ver de esa forma. Y me gustaría que siguiese así si no te importa."Le dije con firmeza.

Edward me acarició el cabello con la mano y me volví hacia él.

"Yo no tengo ningún problema en volver a verte desnuda otra vez."Susurró junto a mi oreja.

Otro estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo.

Sacudí la cabeza para apartar la imagen que había tenido antes en la que Edward estaba entre mis piernas. Estúpido libro lleno de detalles.

"Ayyy, Bella. No te enfades. Quiero decir, no tengo ningún inconveniente en verte desnuda pero si no quieres enseñarme nada no habrá ningún problema."Dijo Emmett riéndose entre dientes.

"Emmett, no creo que Rose fuese demasiado feliz escuchando eso que has dicho ¿Recuerdas la última vez que dijiste que querías ver a una mujer desnuda?"Dijo Edward sonriéndo a Emmett.

Como si Edward hubiese dicho unas palabras mágicas, al instante todo resquicio de broma desapareció de su rostro. Sus ojos se agrandaron y me imaginé que estaría recordando la situación. Vi como se estremecía y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

"Sí, probablemente no sea buena idea. Retiro lo dicho, Bella."Dijo Emmett tras un momento.

Sonreí y le dije:"Bien. De acuerdo."

"¿Alguna otra historia sobre Bella?, porque falta poco para que se me disloque la mandíbula completamente."Preguntó Emmett.

Alice permaneció quieta durante un segundo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

"No. No se me ocurre ninguna otra. Pero estoy segura de que hay muchas que he olvidado, ¡por lo que volveremos a ellas!"Exclamó.

Gemí. HABIA muchas que ella había olvidado, pero no pensaba en recordárselas ahora. Sabía que estaría ruborizada hasta la próxima semana si sacaba esos archivos. Algunos incluso databan del instituto.

Necesitaba cambiar de tema, rápidamente.

"Entonces, Emmett. Me he estado preguntando a qué se dedica Rose."Le pregunté.

"Bueno, en realidad todo es bastante complicado."Dijo Emmett y sacudió las manos.

A mi lado Edward soltó un bufido.

"Solo es complicado para ti Emmett."Le reprendió.

"Vale, tal vez no sea tan complicado. Pero sin embargo es algo guay. Viaja por todo el país buscando coches antiguos que restaurar. Cuando los arregla los manda a su tienda de Seattle donde los limpian y los venden."Dijo.

"¿Entonces es aficionada a los coches?"Preguntó Jasper excitado.

"Sí, ella es la chica perfecta."Dijo Emmett sonriendo abiertamente.

"Mola."

Alice puso los ojos en blanco."A veces te comportas como un hombre."Dijo.

"¿Qué? No puedo evitar excitarme si a una chica le van los coches."Se defendió.

"¿Y se supone que eso tiene que hacer que me sienta mejor? ¿Estás diciendo que te gusta otra chica?"Le chilló.

"Oh, déjalo. ¿Creo que solo estás consiguiendo que te metan en la caseta del perro, eh?"Me reí de Jasper.

Juntó los labios formando una apretada línea y frunció el ceño antes de volverse hacia Alice.

"Lo siento, Alice. Tienes razón. Tu eres la única chica que me gusta."Le dijo.

"Exacto. ¡y no te dejaré volver si dices algo así la próxima vez!"Dijo.

"Nunca."

Edward me rodeó los hombros con el brazo y me acercó a él. Me eché hacia atrás, contenta con tocarle. No había ningún otro sitio en el que quisiese estar.

"Jasper, creo que se la forma en la que puedes compensarme por ese pequeño comentario. ¡Podemos ir a bailar esta noche!"Dijo Alice dando palmadas.

Gemí otra vez."A bailar no, Alice."

Ella cruzó los brazos y me dijo."Bien, aguafiestas. Podemos ir Jasper y yo."

Jasper asintió levemente, en apariencia de acuerdo con el plan.

"No me esperes levantada, creo que me quedaré con Jasper esta noche. Tu y Edward podéis dedicaros a vosotros mismos, aunque eso es lo que hacéis últimamente."Dijo Alice soltando una risita.

"Me gusta bastante la idea, Alice."Contestó Edward, inclinándose junto a mi oreja."¿A ti no?"Su voz era baja, el mismo tono ronco que tanto me encantaba.

Asentí con la cabeza, demasiado perpleja como para hablar.

Emmett se rió de mí."Bien. Por lo menos esta noche no tengo que hacer de canguro."

"Creo que necesito ir al baño."Chillé, poniéndome en pie.

Caminé por el restaurante, asegurándome cuidadosamente de no tropezar con otra alfombra. Cuando terminé con el cuarto de baño, salí y empecé a dirigirme hacia nuestra mesa.

"Vaya, si eres Bella Swan. Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí."Dijo una voz fría detrás de mí. Al instante la reconocí.

Me detuve en seco, al momento me quedé congelada donde estaba.

No, aquí no. Esto no puede estar pasando, pensé.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, casi con miedo de verle allí de pie.

La imagen de ver a alguien al cual no había visto desde hace casi diez años me congeló la sangre en las venas.

Estaba allí, con la cabeza ladeada, era una de las personas que no deseaba volver a ver en la vida. Jacob Black se quedó ahí en toda su gloria con su metro ochenta de estatura.

El agujero de mi estómago se retiró y se me secó la boca.

"¿Qué? ¿No vas a saludar a un viejo amigo?"Dijo impasible.

Dio un paso acercándose a mí, pero yo todavía no podía moverme. Mi cabeza me gritaba que me diese la vuelta y echase a correr, pero mi cuerpo estaba petrificado.

"Ya sabes, tu siempre jugaste a hacerte la difícil. Parece que ahora sigues haciéndolo."Su voz era melodiosa mientras se reía de mí. Mientras jugaba conmigo.

"Jacob."Susurré.

"Finalmente hablas."Replicó. Dio otro paso. Yo seguía congelada.

"Yo-yo dije que no quería volver a verte nunca más."Farfullé.

Él puso los ojos en blanco."No es como si te estuviese buscando. Simplemente has coincidido en un restaurante conmigo. Si esto no es el destino que quiere decirnos algo, no sé lo que es."

Mi boca se abrió y no pude encontrar las palabras para responderle.

"¿Bella? ¿Va todo bien?"Dijo una voz suavemente aterciopelada detrás de mí.

Los brazos de Edward me rodearon la cintura y me acercaron a su cuerpo. Sus manos se enredaron en las mías y al instante me sentí mejor. Cómoda. A salvo. Incluso estando frente a Jacob.

"Todo va bien. Bella y yo estábamos manteniendo una agradable conversación entre viejos amigos."Dijo Jacob intentando sonar lo más amigable que podía. Yo conocía la diferencia.

"¿y tu quien eres?"Preguntó Edward y detecté un filo en su voz.

"Bella ¿querrías explicárselo?"Me dijo Jacob.

"Edward, este es Jacob. Le conocí hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo."Murmuré.

"Encantado de conocerte, Jacob. Odio llevarme a Bella tan rápidamente de esta reunión pero tenemos que irnos de verdad. Se nos está haciendo tarde."Dijo Edward hablando deprisa.

"Igualmente, Edward. Espero que volvamos a vernos."Dijo Jacob haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia él.

Edward me apartó de Jacob y volvimos a nuestra mesa en frente del restaurante. Giré la cabeza hacia donde habíamos estado hace un momento y vi que Jacob había desaparecido.

"¿Qué fue eso?"Siseó Edward junto a mi oreja.

"Nada."Tartamudeé.

"A mí no me pareció nada."

"No quiero hablar de ello."

Edward me arrastró a un pequeño pasillo, lejos de las prisas de la sala principal. Me puso las manos en los hombros y agachó la mirada hasta dar con la mía.

"Me gustaría mucho que mi hermosa novia me explicara porque parece tan triste."Dijo firmemente.

"No soy hermosa."Murmuré y agaché la cabeza.

Edward apartó una de sus manos y la puso bajo mi barbilla, elevando mi rostro.

"No quiero escuchar esas cosas."Dijo. Los ojos verdes ardían en los míos y por un momento casi llegué a creerle.

Entonces lo que había dicho me golpeó con fuerza. Especialmente una palabra que aun no había asociado a nosotros.

"¿Novia?"Susurré.

"¿Prefieres un término distinto? Porque eso es lo que eres. Mi hermosa y maravillosa novia."Reiteró.

Le rodeé con mis brazos y le apreté contra mí. Mi cabeza descansó a un lado de su hombro y pude sentir las lágrimas que comenzaron a fluir.

Edward solo me acarició el cabello y susurró mi nombre junto a mi oído una y otra vez.

Finalmente, cuando las lágrimas se secaron, se separó un poco y me puso frente a él.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?"Dijo de modo inseguro.

Asentí con la cabeza y me restregué los ojos. No quería que nadie más me viese así.

Edward me llevó de vuelta al vestíbulo y hacia nuestra mesa. En cuanto Alice vio mi rostro, saltó y corrió a mi lado.

"Oh, Dios mío Bella. ¿Va todo bien? ¡Tardabas mucho y luego Edward fue a buscarte y ahora estás llorando! ¿Qué ha pasado?"Dijo a toda velocidad.

"Todo va bien, Alice. Bella y yo querríamos marcharnos a casa."Le aseguró Edward.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás segura?"Me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez y logré formar una gran sonrisa por el momento.

"De verdad, Alice. Estoy bien. Simplemente estoy feliz porque Edward acaba de decir que soy su novia."Dije intentando convencerla.

"¡Bella! ¡Eso es genial!"Chilló Alice. Se volvió hacia Edward y le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de seguir hablando."¡Y tú! ¡No me puedo creer que la hicieras llorar con algo tan maravilloso como eso!"

Me reí levemente. Ella se preocupaba por mí de verdad.

"Está bien Alice. Le perdono. Y tu deberías."Me reí suavemente.

"Bien, vale. ¡Pero le estaré observando, señor!"Alice entrecerró los ojos y meneó un dedo frete a él.

Edward rió y dijo."No esperaría menos."

Recogió mi abrigo con su brazo libre y miró a Emmett."Oye, Emmett ¿podemos volver a casa de Bella? Creo que esta noche me quedaré con ella."

Emmett asintió con la cabeza, permanecía silencioso desde que habíamos vuelto a la mesa. Se levantó y caminó junto a nosotros hacia la salida.

Emmett agachó la cabeza junto a mi oído."¿Quieres que le pegue?"

Sonreí."No. Todo va bien."

"Vale, niña. Lo que tu digas."Sonrió.

Recorrimos la ciudad de vuelta a mi apartamento a una gran velocidad. El estomago estaba empezando a revolvérseme por el mareo cuando finalmente aparcamos.

"Santo cielo, Emmett. ¿Por qué tienes que ir tan deprisa?"Dije entre dientes.

"Siempre conduzco así. Simplemente os lo pongo más fácil. No quiero que penséis mal de mí."Dijo riéndose.

"Porque andando con nosotros manteniendo relaciones sexuales no daría una imagen lo suficientemente mala."Dije sujetándome el estómago.

Emmett se carcajeó."Pasa una buena noche Bella."

Montamos en el ascensor hasta mi piso, Edward me mantuvo apretada contra su hombro, como si fuese a desplomarme de un momento a otro. Yo no me resistí. Necesitaba el apoyo que él pudiese ofrecerme.

En el pequeño espacio del ascensor, su maravilloso olor flotaba por mi cabeza haciendo que se desordenasen mis pensamientos. Respiré profundamente intentando llevar su olor a cada parte de mi cuerpo. Era algo agradable.

Una vez dentro de casa, Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta el sofá. Se arrodilló delante de mí y me sujetó las manos.

"¿Bella?"Preguntó bajito.

"¿Si?"

"Por favor dime que es lo que te tiene tan disgustada."

Sacudí la cabeza, todavía no quería hablar de ello.

"Por favor."Sonrió de forma torcida.

Suspiré. Maldito él y su arma secreta.

"Vale, pero solo porque me lo has preguntado de buena manera."Cedí.

Respiré hondo antes de continuar.

"Jacob y yo estuvimos juntos hace mucho tiempo. Hace muchísimo tiempo. Lo único que diré es que él me adoraba y me decía que era hermosa."Dije.

"Eso no parece algo que provoque dolor."Contestó Edward.

De nuevo sacudí la cabeza. Hablar de ello era demasiado doloroso. Como si te arrancasen el corazón. Sentía como se abrían las viejas heridas, en este momento.

"Compláceme, Bella. Quiero hacerlo bien. Quiero curarte. No puedo hacerlo si no hablas conmigo."Susurró Edward.

"Él mintió."Dije en voz baja.

"¿Mintió?"Edward frunció el ceño confuso.

"Él no me amaba. No pensaba que yo fuese hermosa. Solo lo dijo para acercarse a mí. El quería algo de mí que yo no haría, no entonces."

Edward me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y por segunda vez en ese día, frías lágrimas rodaron por mi cara. Los sollozos sacudían todo mi cuerpo. Simplemente pensando que todo lo que había sentido en aquella época había vuelto. Mis heridas seguían frescas; mi dolor aun era palpable.

"Shhh."Arrulló Edward junto a mi oreja."Todo saldrá bien. Ahora yo estoy aquí contigo. No permitiré nunca que se vuelva acercar a ti. No volverá a hacerte daño."

Cuando nos sentamos, mi cuerpo se fundió todavía más con el suyo. Quería que él me tomase. Quería que expulsase cada temor que había tenido. Quería que no me dejase nunca.

Me lancé y le di un beso en la mandíbula, en la oreja y de esta me fui a la boca. No me había esperado que diese tan buena bienvenida a mi toque, a mis labios. No es que él no me hubiese besado antes, pero me acababa de ver llorar por otro hombre, por alguien que estuvo antes que él. Debería haber estado disgustado, pero no lo estaba. Si no estaba enfadado tenía que sentir alguna otra cosa.

No le merecía. Él era demasiado para mí. Él me tranquilizaba cuando estaba nerviosa y me animaba cuando estaba deprimida. Edward me había librado del insomnio y me acunaba hasta que caía dormida.

Ahora él era algo más que la voz de la radio. En el transcurso de una semana había pasado de ser un completo extraño a convertirse en una parte esencial de mi vida.

Estrellé nuestros labios y su sabor invadió mi boca. Era dulce, pero no demasiado. Casi de otro mundo. Demasiado como para que pueda describirlo adecuadamente cualquier palabra.

Hundí las manos en su cabello, tratando de acercarlo más a mí. Así era como lo deseaba. Quería tenerle dentro de mí.

Cuando mis pulmones comenzaron a arder y la cabeza me dio vueltas, me eché hacia atrás y sentí que me picaban los labios debido a la perdida de los suyos.

Los ojos verdes de Edward ardían fijos en los míos. Era como si estuviera estudiándome el alma, todo mi ser. Yo nunca había estado tan cerca de él, nunca le había visto tan enteramente.

En un segundo supe que cada temor que había tenido sobre él no tenía fundamento. Cuando me miró, todo lo que vi fue completa y total adoración. Edward me amaba, hubiese dicho las palabras o no. Y era como si las palabras no importasen. No necesitaba que él las dijese. Conocía su significado y la importancia que tenían para él.

"¿Bella?"Susurró.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Por favor déjame mostrarte lo hermosa que eres para mí. Por favor. Quiero enseñarte todo lo que yo veo cuando te miro. Por favor déjame hacer esto por ti."Dijo.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a algo como eso? ¿Cómo podía negarle la oportunidad de enseñarme lo que sentía por mí?

Mi ojos se dilataron y me mordí el labio inferior suavemente antes de decirle que sí con la cabeza.

Edward se apartó de mis brazos y volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo. Lentamente sus dedos bajaron por mis piernas dejando senderos de fuego. Sus manos envolvieron mis zapatos y lentamente, con parsimonia me los quitó. Mis pies desnudos brillaron en la vaga luz de mi apartamento.

Bajó el rostro y dejó un delicado beso en el dorso de mi pie.

"Hermoso."Murmuró otra vez en mi piel.

Sus manos acariciaron los lados de los tobillos, seguidas por los labios. Cada pocos centímetros me besaba y decía la misma cosa en mi piel."Hermoso". Los dedos recorrieron mis pantorrillas por ambos lados y dio un suave apretón antes de poner otro beso en cada pierna.

Continuó ascendiendo alcanzando mis rodillas, y los labios le siguieron. Luego movió las manos por detrás y las sustituyó por sus labios. Otro beso en cada pierna."Hermoso."

Mi corazón latía audiblemente en mi pecho y estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar mi irregular respiración. Mis ojos estaban completamente fijos en las acciones de Edward, revoloteos de dedos y luego labios, y vuelta a empezar.

Edward siguió recorriendo mis piernas, pasando por mi muslo por debajo de la falda. Esperaba que me besase ahí también, pero retiró las manos y envolvió mi cintura con ellas.

Podía sentir el calor de su tacto a través de la endeble camisola de seda. Mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos durante más tiempo.

Dejó un beso ligero en el dobladillo de mi camisa antes de que sus manos me la apartasen. Pasó por los lados de mis pechos, que me dolieron por no tener la atención que merecían. Ahuecó las manos suavemente en cada uno de ellos y, al fin, acercó la cabeza.

"Hermoso."Besó el de un lado."Hermoso."Besó el otro.

Las manos de Edward dejaron mis pechos pero continuaron por mis brazos, empujando el jersey que tenía en los hombros. Me besó el hombro derecho mientras lentamente me tiraba de la manga del jersey besando cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto y repitió la misma palabra una y otra vez.

Cuando llegó a la mano me la cogió llevándola hasta su cara y primero besó el dorso y después la palma."Hermoso."Los labios se movieron delicadamente, casi de forma reverente.

Retrocedió besándome el brazo y llegó al hombro. Se movió con cuidado por la parte de arriba de la camisola, besando."Hermoso."Podía sentir el zumbido que provocaban sus labios y la vibración de su voz contra mi piel.

Edward siguió mimando mi clavícula y repitió la misma pauta de ir besando/tarareando por el otro brazo y la mano.

Cuando acabó con mis brazos, alzo la cabeza frente a mí y puso una mano tras mi cabeza, acercando mi cara para que se encontrase con la suya.

Mis ojos se abrieron y todo lo que pude ver fue a él. Todo lo que podía sentir era él. Él era todo.

Me besó a lo largo de la mandíbula, tarareando lo mismo que había cantado por las demás zonas de mi cuerpo. Besó cada una de mis mejillas y trazó con los labios el comienzo de mi cabello. Sus labios rozaron cada uno de mis párpados, obligándome a cerrarlos.

Edward bajó, dejando los labios para el final. Cuando finalmente se encontraron, podía sentir cada gramo de pasión que había dentro de él. Me lo estaba dando todo, mostrando exactamente como se sentía.

En ese momento, me sentía hermosa. Le creía. Siempre que viniese de sus labios, yo seguiría creyéndole.

Finalmente cuando se echó para atrás en mi cerebro ya no quedaban palabras. Pero no necesitaba demasiado para decir lo que realmente quería.

"¿Edward?"Susurré.

"¿Sí, Bella?"

"Creo que estamos preparados."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Más segura de lo que jamás he estado en mi vida."Dije y puse una mano en su mejilla.

"Esperaba que dijeses eso."Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Envolví su cuello con los brazos y me apreté contra él. Enterré la cabeza en su cuello y besé su piel con los labios húmedos. Sus propios besos habían sido suaves y delicados, los míos eran apasionados y ardientes. Mi cuerpo ardía por él necesitaba saber cuánto le requería de verdad.

Me rodeó con los brazos y me levantó del sofá. Mis piernas no querían cooperar y casi me desplomé contra él.

Edward se rió suavemente y dijo."No solo te vuelvo incoherente sino que ahora también afecto a tu cuerpo."

Farfullé contra su cuello."Tienes más influencia en mi cuerpo de la que me gustaría."

La sustancia pegajosa que se deslizaba por mis piernas parecía haberse solidificado al empezar a caminar y me dirigí por el vestíbulo, hacia mi cuarto. Por suerte había cambiado las sábanas recientemente. Edward me siguió, agarrando firmemente mi mano.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de mi cuarto, cerré la puerta tras nosotros y me apresuré a besar a Edward. Habían pasado meros segundos desde la última vez, pero aun así me parecía demasiado tiempo.

Sus labios se moldearon a los míos, moviéndolos de una manera que solo él era capaz. Su lengua trazó mis labios y contenta le permití entrar en mi boca, deseando tener dentro de mí cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Edward pasaron por mis hombros, jugando con los tirantes de la camisola. Deslizó uno hacia abajo y saqué el brazo. El otro tirante siguió el mismo camino inmediatamente después, todo mientras sus labios hacían su trabajo. En estos momentos casi no se separaban.

Los dedos bajaron hasta el dobladillo de la camisola y lo envolvieron antes de quitármela por la cabeza. Solo rompimos el beso para conseguir que la prenda saliese, al momento volvíamos a estar entrelazados.

Me fui hacia la cama y Edward me siguió, no contento con apartarse ni un minuto. Cuando mis rodillas golpearon el borde de la cama me dejé caer sobre el edredón y Edward se puso sobre mí.

Sus brazos permanecían apoyados a ambos lados de mi cabeza mientras mis manos se centraban en la difícil tarea de desabrochar su camisa. Manoseé los botones y tuve que romper el beso para mirar hacia abajo.

Edward se rió entre dientes con suavidad, probablemente por la expresión de frustración que tenía mi rostro.

Cuando finalmente desabroché su camisa, la empujé por los hombros y una vez más me maraville por el glorioso pecho que tenía. Mi memoria no había retenido suficientes detalles y había acabado jadeante por la maravillosa visión que tenía delante.

Edward tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y los ojos llenos de pasión por mí.

Mis dedos bajaron a los botones de sus pantalones y rápidamente se encargaron de la cremallera. Por suerte hoy llevaba puestos unos boxers o no sé lo que habría hecho. Yo aun tenía puesta la falda y mi ropa interior, lo que me dejaba bastante más elegante que él.

Edward movió las manos por mi falda y tiró de ella levemente. Afortunadamente no tenía ninguna cremallera y no se tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Rodeé con los dedos el elástico de sus boxers y tiré de ellos, mientras Edward hacía lo propio con mi ropa interior.

En cuestión de minutos estábamos completamente desnudos y jadeando audiblemente en el silencio de la habitación.

"Bella, eres tan hermosa."Jadeó.

"Yo creo que lo eres tú."Le respondí en el mismo estado.

Mientras Edward enterraba la cabeza en mi cuello, lo sentí junto a mi entrada. Al mismo tiempo que besaba mi hombro y succionaba suavemente mi piel, me penetró.

La sensación fue indescriptible. Si antes había dicho ¨más que increíble¨ ahora estaba más allá de cualquier palabra. Yo, una persona que vivía mediante el inglés, no podía encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente hermosa ni que pudiese describirlo bastante.

Y entonces Edward dijo las palabras que yo ya sabía en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

"Te amo, mi dulce y hermosa Bella."

Mi corazón aumentó sus latidos y mi estomago se contrajo mientras él comenzaba a empujar.

Todo lo que hice en respuesta fue gritar.

"Yo también te amo Edward."


	13. Saludos matinales

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Saludos matinales.**

EPOB

La cabeza me daba vueltas debido a los acontecimientos de la noche. La expresión de dolor de Bella después de su encuentro con Jacob se negaba a desaparecer de mi mente. La mirada atormentada me dejó helado.

La visión en sí mimsa me estrangulaba el corazón, lo que me hacia preguntarme qué era lo que había sucedido entre ellos. La explicación que dio no consiguió aclarar el misterio, pero si había una cosa de Bella que era cierta es que era cabezota. Ella me lo diria a su debido tiempo, cuando quisiese.

Por suerte mi insomnio volvió a las andadas apareciendo después de que hiciesemos el amor y me quedé tumbado y mirando al hermoso ángel mientras dormía. El cabello de Bella se extendía a su alrededor, sus rizos marrones de seda se arremolinaban alrededor de sus hombros y acariciaban la almohada. Pasé los dedos por sus mechones, haciendo que se enrollasen sobre el tejido de algodón.

Cuando dormia estaba en paz, todas los rastros de la angustia anterior habian desaparecido. Ocasionalmente murmuraba algo en sueños pero tan bajito y sin apenas vocalizar que yo no conseguía entenderlo. De vez en cuando ella quería gritar y se aferraba a las sabanas con sus pequeñas manos, y yo pasaba las mías propias sobre las de ella para apaciguarla. Tan pronto como la tocaba, la tensión desaparecía y la misma expresión plácida de antes reaparecía.

¿Cómo es que ella no podía comprender lo innegablemente hermosa que era? ¿Ese sujeto de Jacob y sus aciones distorsionaron su visión de sí mima impidiendo repararla?

Por eso la había llevado encima de mí antes de enseñarle que partes de ella encontraba atractivas. Cada parte. Cada centímetro. Cada zona de su piel de alabrastro era perfecta.

Por supuesto, tenía cicatrices de sus numerosos encontronazos con objetos y superficies, pero eso solo servia para aumentar aun más su belleza. Era su imperfección lo que la hacia perfecta. Provaba que ella había expirementado de verdad la vida y no se había encerrado en una caja. Que había interactuado con el mundo de su alrededor y probablemente eso también había dejado una marca.

Me acurruqué alrededor de la forma dormida de Bella, no contento con seguir mirándola solamente. Quería estar junto a ella, tocarla.

Cuando le cubrí el torso con mi brazo y la acerqué a mí, la oí jadear suavemente y pensé que podría haberla despertado.

Me detube un instante, paralizado.

Bella gemía mi nombre, un profundo quejido entrecortado que solo tenía una interpretación posible. Ella estaba soñando conmigo. Bella, mi dulce y preciosa Bella, estaba teniendo un sueño erotico conmigo.

Oh, Dios. Que momento para que esto pasase, después de haber practicado el sexo mas asombroso que había tenido en mi vida, de momento.

Se deslizó más cerca de mí apretando su pelvis contra la mía y frotandose contra ella. Con fuerza.

Mis brazos se cerraron a su alrededor y de repente no pude pensar.

Bella alzó las manos y las bajó por mis hombros y el calor de sus manos solo hizo que me excitase aun más.

Sus jadeos iban en aumento y prácticamente empujaba contra mí.

Tenía que moverme. Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no había nada que hacer. No hacer nada solo servia para inflamar el deseo de violarla allí mismo, estuviese durmiendo o no.

Sentí que la decendia me gritaba que aquello no era correcto. ¡Ella estaba durmiendo! ¡No sabía lo que hacia! Yo no deberia aprobecharme, y no debria estar disfrutando.

Necesité todo mi autocontrol para zafarme cuidadosamente de los brazos de Bella y salir de su cama, colocando la sábana sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Tan pronto como estuve libre de su alcance, ella gimió otra vez, mucho más fuerte en esta ocasión.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No me apetecía dormir en el sofá, algo totalmente inutil dado que no tenía sueño.

Hmmm, piensa. Miré en derredor de la habitación de Bella y me fijé en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Oh, demonios. Una ducha serviria de ayuda en el _apuro_ en el que me encontraba. Una ducha fría, muy fría.

Sin hacer ruido cerré la puerta detrás de mí, no quería que el golpeteo del agua despertase a Bella. Me metí dentro de la ducha y jugué con las llaves del agua hasta que está salió completamente fría. Cuando cayó sobre mi cuerpo y quitó cualquier restro del glorioso olor de Bella, una idea asaltó mi cabeza.

Sabía que esto sería agonico en caso de que Bella me estuviese escuchando. Quizá pudiese remediarlo de algún modo.

Cuando terminé cerré los grifos y me sequé con una toalla que encontré en un montón en la esquina del cuarto de baño. La doblé con suavidad y la coloqué en el toallero, un acto bastante presuntuoso. En el futuro tenía la intención de aprovechar al máximo esta toalla, y esperaba que Bella me permitiese quedarme todo el tiempo que yo quisiese.

Caray, deseaba que ella me pidiese que me quedase con ella.

Salí del baño, y por suerte Bella se había tranquilizado volviendo a su línea de dormir pofundamente.

A lo largo de la pared de su dormitorio, vi una estanteria llena de numerosos libros y CD's. Yo siempre he sido de la opinión de que la literatura que uno lee y la música que se escucha puede decir mucho de uno mismo.

Mis dedos acariciaron los lomos de los libros, y me complació ver que estaban presentes varios de mis favoritos. Los clasicos tenían su propia sección, una vastante grande, con un enfasis especial en Jane Austen. Los libros más modernos estaban en el estante inferior y lo formaban varios tipos de géneros. Todos parecian ser bastante intelectuales y sonreí por esto.

Bella no parecía del tipo que se conformaba con cualquier cosa pero menos tratandose de un libro. Me la imaginaba, acurrucada en un sillón marrón de piel con un libro y un café en cada mano. Las cejas fruncidas mientras se concentraba en el intenso texto, provablemente llevandose de vez en cuando el dedo incdice a los albios.

La imagen era encantadora, eso seguro.

Saqué un libro que recientemente había sido un éxito de ventas y lo abrí. En el interior había una dedicatoria del autor. _Bella – gracias por la ayuda. Este libro no sería lo que es sin tus sugerencias y redacciones. Tienes un talento asombroso. ¡Jamás lo olvidaré!_

Sonreí ante el cumplido que le había hecho el escritor. Ahora ella era mi dulce, preciosa y asombrosa Bella. Yo no podía pedir más.

Devolví el libro a su sitio, y seguí con la colección de música. Respecto a al mía era exigua, pero teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las tiemdas de música ofrecian una selección más pequela que mi colección no era mala.

Ella tenía extensos gustos musicales, casi tanto como los míos. Me dicuenta de que tenia preferencias por el rock y la música contemporanea y me complació ver solo de forma ocasional albumes de country y rap. Probablemente el último hubiese sido un regalo de Alice, aunque era evidente que la personalidad el duendecillo no le cuadraba a ella.

Su género más extenso y seguramente su favorito era el clásico, que ovbiamente también era mi favorito. Sacando algunos pocos y mirando los demás, encontré algo asombroso. Mozart, Bach, Beethoven y Rachmaninov las personas tendían a pensar en llos como clásicos, pero aquellos como nosotros comocían a otro: Debussy.

Tenía varios albumes dedicados a sus trabajos y frecuentemente lo escuchaba por las noches y algunas tardes coasionales cuando no tenía que trabajar. Me tranquiizaba y me premitia deslizarme a algo similar al sueño.

Abrí un disco y tranquilamente lo puse en el reproductor que estaba junto al pequeño escritorio de Bella. Inserté el disco, pasé a la cancion en particular que estaba buscando y apreté el botón ¨repetir¨

Mis notas predilectas y reconfortantes fluyeron por los altavoces y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Me dolía el cuerpo por la necesidad de volver a tocar a Bella y no pude resistir la tentación. Me deslicé en su cama y la rodeé con mis brazos otra vez, con la esperanza de que su sueño no se interrumpiese. Por mucho que me gustase, quería que durmiese profundamente. Ella tenía que ir a trabajar por la mañana; necesitaba reponer energía.

La noche pasó placidamente, y el sol se elevó con lentitud llenando la habitación al traspasar las cortinas de gasa que había frente a la ventana.

El despertador de Bella sonó puntualmente a las 6:30 y extendí la mano para apagarlo para poder despertar a Bella de forma apropiada. Quería hacerlo.

Bella se movió en mis brazos, gimiendo ligeramente.

Me incliné en su cuello y le aparté el pelo ligeramente antes de darle unos cuantos besos.

"Bella tienes que despertarte. Ya es por la mañana y tienes que ir a trabajar."Susurré junto a su oído.

"No quierooooo."Gimió.

"Bella…"

Le di la vuelta para que estuviese frente a mí y comencé a besar su cara primero por sus cejar, luego seguí más abajo. Cuando alcancé sus labios, estos tenían una dulce sonrisa que solo podía significar que estaba disfrutando con esto.

Después de apartarme, los parpados de Bella se abrieron lentamente y sus ojos color chocolate me saludaron una vez más.

"Buenos días, preciosa."Dije.

"Buenos días."Respondió con su voz aun ronca debido al sueño."Ha sido una forma muy buena de despertarse. Podría acosumbrarme."

Me reí suavemente."Bien, entonces espero que puedas obligarme tanto como yo quiero."

Bella se incorporó y extendió los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Esto provocó que arqueara el pecho hacia delante, hacia mí y no pude evitar mirar su gloriosa forma desnuda.

Ella advirtió mi expresión y se inclinó junto a mi oreja, rozando con sus senos mi propio pecho desnudo.

"Ya sabes que no es de buena educacion mirar fijamente."Susurró y se deslizó lentamente por mi torso, sus pezones ya duros me provocaron escalofrios.

Le respondí gimiendo ligeramente y Bella me sonrió con suficiencia.

Pasó una pierna sobre mi cuerpo, con la intención de bajarse de la cama.

Yo tenía otras ideas.

Rápidamente puse su pierna en la cama, sugetandola para que se quedase a horcajadas sobre mí.

"¿Y qué, ten la amabilidad de explicarme, crees qué estas haciendo?"Dijo sorprendida por mis actos.

"Disfrutar de la vista sencillamente. No sabes lo que me ha estado haciendo verte toda la noche desnuda en la cama."Gruñí.

Bella me dio un empujón y se rió.

"Oh, creo que lo sé."

"Y tus sueños son _particularmente_ vívidos."Bromeé.

La cara de Bella se puso roja e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que estaba rememorandolos.

"Oh, Dios. Esos…"Dijo atragantandose.

"Sí, esos."

Puse la mano sobre su cintura, apenas acariciando su torso. Cuando llegué a sus pechos, ahuequé las manos y los abarqué suavemente, mis pulgares se dedicaron a acariciar las puntas. Los masajeé con ligereza, teníendo siempre cuidado en la presión que ejercia.

La cabeza de Bella se echó hacia atrás y aguantó la respiración.

"Esos…"Jadeó.

"Quieres que te ayude con esos… sueños."Le pregunté.

Bella asintió en silencio, sin palabras.

Continué el movimiento un poco más y lentamente retiré una de mis manos, trazando un camino por su cuerpo hacia el vertice que tenía entre sus piernas. Ligeramente empujé hacia atrás su cuerpo con la mano libre hasta que la tuve tal y como yo quería, y con la otra seguí masajeandole el pecho.

Bella obedeció de buena gana y se echó hacía a tras con lentitud.

Deslicé la mano entre sus piernas, trazando los bordes de sus pliegues. Ella estaba tan mojada por mí y el pensamiento casi me hizo zambullirme en ella, con la intención de probarla. Si su boca sabía maravillosamente bien, solo podía imaginarme como serían sus otros sabores. La boca se me hizo agua al pensarlo, pero yo lo pospuse para otro día. Poco a poco.

Bella comnezó a mecerse ritmicamente contra mi pecho, respirando con premura y aproveché la oportunidad para introducir un dedo dentro de ella.

Jadeó por la repentina entrada, pero no se alejó de mí, para mi placer. Utilicé mi dedo pulgar para recorrer sus labios, con cuidado de evitar el brote del centro. Quería provocarla como ella, sin saberlo, me había provocado durante toda la noche con solo la visión de su cuerpo desnudo junto a mí. Y luego con sus sueños y gemidos. Sando cielo.

Se restregó contra mí, introduciendo mi dedo todavía más en su interior. Gimió audiblemente, su gimoteo llenó la silenciosa habitación.

Mi boca se abrió y no pude evitar reproducir los movimientos agitados de Bella.

"Por favor, Edward."Gimió.

"¿Por favor, qué? ¿qué podrías querer?"Jadeé.

"¡Deja de provocarme!"Exclamó sin aliento.

Con gusto seguí su petición y llevé mi pulgar hacia su palpitante clitoris, frotando por todas partes y empujando hacia delante y atrás.

Mis dedos se mecian al mismo ritmo que el cuerpo de ella, coincidiendo así mismo nuestras respiraciones. Los cuerpos de ambos tocaban la misma cancion, las mismas notas. Egecutando una vieja danza.

Pronto me di cuenta de que Bella estaba cerca, su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse alrededor de mis dedos. Los recoloqué ligeramente y aparenté golpear su dulce lugar.

Se agarrotó y dejó escapar un gemido gutural, que se desató por mi propio cuerpo. Se arqueó hacia arriba, haciendo que su melena colgase y me rozase las piernas. Fue una sensación distinta a cualquier otra y que, junto a ver a Bella llegar a su clímax, fue suficiente para hacerme llegar a mí también, aunque reconzco que fue menos intenso que el de Bella.

Su cuerpo agotado, cayó sobre mí, aun jadeando con fuerza y rapidez. Aparté el pegajoso pelo de su rostro y la besé dibujando la línea de su cabello, saboreando el dulzor salado.

"Maldición."Jadeó tras unos minutos.

"Buenos días."

"Guau, esto casi me hace no ir a trabajar."Sonrió y se apoyó sobre los codos quedando un poco por encima de mi pecho, permaneciendo en precario equilibrio.

"Pues sí."Le respondí.

"Aunque por desgracia, tengo que ir. Reunión de autores. Estúpidos autores."Dijo soltando una risita.

"Bueno, no podemos dejar de editar a esos autores, ¿o podemos? ¿cómo sería el mundo?"Me reí suavemente.

"Caos. Un completo caos, eso es lo que sería."Sonrió.

"Probablemente. Ahora ve, metete en la ducha antes de que te coja y repitamos esto a cámara lenta."Le dije suavemente, empujandola fuera de la cama.

Bella se alejó de mí y caminó con indiferencia hacia el cuarto de baño, moviendo las caderas de forma seductora. Todo esto mientras permanecía completamente desnuda.

Se me abrió la boca y casi llegué a sentirme como uno de esos lobos que salen en las tiras cómicas, con la lengua tocando el suelo.

Maldije con fervor.

Justo cuando llegó al marco de la puerta, se giró y apoyó un brazo contra el marco, su pecho se elevó hacia arriba otra vez de forma maravillosa.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?"Dijo, en voz baja y sexy.

Vaya, ¿de verdad acababa de decir eso?

De alguna forma pude volver a hablar, y dije."Bella, creo que si me meto en la ducha contigo, definitivamente, hoy no vas a ir a trabajar. Y no creo que les haga muy felices a tus autores."

"No como a mí."Se quejó.

"Bella."Advertí.

Ella puso lo sojos en blanco.

"Bien, aguafiestas. Yo solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo ya que esta noche vuelves al trabajo, pero ¡lo siento!"Dijo, con un tonillo ridiculo.

Le sonreí, incapaz de aguantarme.

"Metete en la ducha, Bella. Hablaremos de eso después de que estés vestida y no me tientes tanto."Dije.

Ella se encogió de hombros."Allá tu."

Me reí a la vez que ella cerraba la puerta. Mientras me vestia oí el ruido de la ducha durante unos minutos, el olor de Bella volvió a envolverme mientras ella se dedicaba a las actividades de cada mañana. Le hice la cama de la mejor manera posible, teníendo la oportunidad de volver a respirar nuestro olor. Definitivamente no era un olor desagradable. Detuve el reproductor de CD, la canción seguía repitiendose.

Por fin salió, envuelta en una toalla. Me senté a la orilla de la cama y la observé sacar la ropa para el día de hoy.

Cuando dejó caer la toalla, me llevó hasta el último gramo de mi autocontrol no saltar sobre ella. Vi como se deslizaba en la ropa interior negra, subiendola por sus cremosas piernas y luego sacaba un sujetador a juego de seda.

Ohhh, un conjunto de ropa interior. Qué pecaminoso, pensé endemoniadamente.

Sacó una falda del armario y se la puso antes de sacar un sueter color marfil. Cuando terminó, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo colocó alrededor de los hombros.

Era todo un espectaculo, por supuesto. Ver como Bella se vestía era casi tan maravilloso como verla desnudandose, aunque prefería lo segundo a lo primero.

Ambos espectaculos eran entretenidos, pero ese tenía más promesas. Llevaba a algo, cuando lo primero simplemente te llevaba a que ella saliese.

Bella se giró hacia a mí con una picara sonrisa en su rostro mientras captava mi estado completamente agotado.

"Vuelves a mirarme fijamente."Dijo.

"No, disfruto del espectaculo."Le contesté, mi voz estaba enronquecida.

"Antes mencionaste algo sobre el trabajo."Dijo, sacandome de mis lujuriosos pensamientos sobre ella.

Sacudí la cabeza y enfoqué mi atención en su hombro.

"Sí, me preguntaba si querrias venir a trabajar esta noche conmigo. Si mo tienes inconveniente en sentarte en una cabina de sonido y aburrirte durante horas y horas."Le propuse.

Bella gritó y empezó a dar palmadas mientras daba saltitos en el sitio.

Me reí ante la imagen. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que le habian dicho que iba a ir a una tienda de golosinas.

"Me encantaria ir, Edward."Gritó.

"¿Estás segura? No quiero que pierdas horas de sueño."Respondí, aunque interiormente estaba emocionado con la idea de que me acompañase al trabajo.

"Veras… es una historia divertida. Sé que realmente no lo he estado demostrando ultimamente, pero en realidad no duermo mucho. Tengo un insomnio horrible."Dijo jugueteando con el borde de su sueter.

En un latido atravesé la habitación y la cogí en brazos. Incliné la cabeza y le di un ferviente beso en los labios antes de retirarme.

"No es que necesites una razón para darme un beso, pero ¿a qué ha venido eso?"Pregunto sin aliento.

"Bella, acabas de decir algo increíble."Sonreí.

"¿El qué?"Preguntó alzando las cejas.

"Insomnio. No te lo vas a creer, pero lo he sufrido durante muchos años. Acabo de encontrar la cura."Dije con firmeza.

"¿De vera?"Sus ojos se ensancharon."¿Cuál es la cura?"

Antes de hablar volví a atraerla hacia mí.

"Tú."

Ella exhaló rápidamente, entendiendo lo que había dicho.

"Te amo, Edward."Dijo entrecortadamente.

"Yo también te amo."Le respondí.

Ella se apartó de mí demasiado pronto, pero supe por qué.

"Será mejor que nos marchemos a trabajar antes que los autores se enfaden."Le sonreí y le di una palamada en el trasero.

"No querría que los autores se enfadasen."Respondió Bella, sus facciones se ilumiron con una sonrisa.


	14. Gamberradas en la estación de radio

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Gamberradas en la estación de radio**

El día en el trabajo fue agónico. Completamente agonico.

Cada segundo se consumía pensando en Edward: cada latido de mi corazón estaba en envuelto en imágenes de su rostro. Cada respiración que tomaba me llenaba de su olor.

Intenté no respirar durante un poco pero eso solo me dejo resollando y aturdida por la falta de oxigeno. Probablemente, exterminar a las neuronas de mi cerebro no había sido la mejor idea cuando yo las necesitaba para ganarme la vida.

Cada pocos segundos comprovaba el teléfono para verificar si me había llamado o enviado algún mensaje, pero la única diferencia que encontraba eran los pequeños números de la hora que cambiaban con el tiempo.

Pensé en llamarle, simplemente para decirle que le echaba de menos, pero me pareció una bobada. Quiero decir, acababa de verle esta mañana e iba a apasar toda la noche con él de nuevo. Así que no existia ninguna necesidad de interrumpir su día con mis pateticos gimoteos. Estaba seguro de que él tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer. Como ir a hacer la compra, algo que no había hecho desde que yo había ido aquella primera noche.

Así que respiré hondo y traté de concentrarme en el trabajo, sin embargo fue un esfuerzo inutil.

"¿Bella?"Me dijo mi jefa, metiendo la cabeza en mi oficina.

"¿Si?"Rapidamente levanté la cabeza sorprendida.

"¿Ya has terminado Novias pechugonas?"Preguntó.

"Pues aun no. Anoche estuve algo distraida."Chillé. Distraida por el asombroso sexo con mi Dios conocido como mi novio. Simplemente pensar en Edward envió una ola de calor a mis mejillas.

"¿Distraida?"Preguntó alzando una de sus cejas a modo de sospecha.

"¿Nuevo novio?"Chillé otra vez y en esta ocasión mi voz sonó absurdamente alta.

"¡Ooh!"Asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo. Ella se rió tranquilamente y mi vergüenza aumentó más."¡Espero que sea bueno!"

En cuanto me dejó, mi cabeza cayó sobre el escritorio y la cubrí con mis brazos. Era humillante. Al menos no me había echo decirle exactamente con qué estuve distraida, era absurdamente obvio. Probablemente lo llevaba escrito en la frente ¨Bella se acostó con alguien anoche¨

Con brusquedad puse el trabajo frente a mí, agradeciendo la distracción a las actividades de la noche (y de la mañana). Pero al parecer mi fuerza de voluntad no era demasiado grande.

Cuando mis pensamientos volvían a esta mañana, a lo que él me habia hecho, mis mejillas ardian y estaba segura que, en un radio de seis manzanas, podian sentir el aumento de temperatura.

El placer había sido casi abrumador. No sé por qué, pero la sensación de Edward tocandome me había conducido al borde de la locura. Si pensaba que era bueno en el sexo, demonios, con las manos era asombroso.

Probablemente tuviese algo que ver con la música, me reí de misma. Me pregunté si tocaba algún instrumento. Sin duda eso explicaría su destreza manual, seguro.

Tan genial como había sido, a pesar de no poder dejar de sentir una persistente culpa por no haber conseguido el mismo resultado con él. Yo había estado demasiado envuelta en mi propio orgasmo como para percivir su reacción, aunque sí recuerdo de forma vaga un ligero estremecimiento debajo de mí.

Tendría que compensarle de alguna manera, incluso aunque no tuviese ni idea de cómo proceder. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más evidente se hacia la solución.

El problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo poner en práctica mi idea. Bueno, tenía un plan, pero más allá de unos bocetos y mi imaginación, no había mucho que hacer.

Necesitaba ayuda.

Y, tristemetne, solo había una persona a la que podía acudir.

Alice.

E incluso peor, esta noche ella tenía planificado un desfile de modelos, asi que no iba a estar en casa hasta mucho después de que yo saliese con Edward hacia la emisora de radio. De modo que tendría que improvisar una solución.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil y fui derecha al pequeño cuarto de baño para mujeres, mientras caminaba iba recorriendolo todo con los ojos. Seguramente tenía el aspecto de algún criminal loco decidido a atracar una tienda de 24 horas, pero no existia ni una nimia posibilidad de que desease que alguien oyese esta conversación.

Una vez estuve segura de que no había nadie en el baño, cerré rápidamente la puerta, para evitar que me descubriesen. Solo tendría que bajar la voz lo suficiente de modo que no se escuchase al otro lado de la puerta. Sencillo, ¿no?

Me desplomé en la pequeña silla del cuarto de baño, miré fijamente el móvil plateado durante unos minutos y traté de armarme de valor para marcar el número de teléfono de Alice.

Respira, Bella. Es normal. Todas las parejas lo hacen. Tú no eres una enferma, o ninfómana o una pervertida simplemente porque quieres devolverle el favor a tu novio por sus encantadoras habilidades para despertarte por la mañana.

Al menos de eso es de lo que intentaba convencerme.

Al fin, suspiré y marqué el número, no queriendo esperar más tiempo.

Sonó dos veces antes de que escolgasen.

"¡La grandiosa Alice al habla!"Bromeó Alice alegremente.

"¡Alice!"Dije.

"¡Hola, Bella! Me preguntaba cuando te oiria. Anoche, cuando te marchaste del restaurante, parecias bastante transtornada. ¿Estás segura de que todo va bien?"Preguntó.

"Si, todo va bien."

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en este día tan encantador?"Preguntó, su voz estaba llena hasta revosar de alegría.

"Umm, tengo que hacerte una pregunta."Dije con timidez.

"¿Sobre Edward?"Preguntó rápidamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Soy Alice. Lo sé todo."Se rió.

Me reí con ella. Tenía razón, parecía saber casi todo lo que había que saber. Al menos lo importante.

"Bueno, sí."Dije finalmente.

"¿Es sobre sexo?"Respondió.

"¿Tan obvio es?"Le dije, sorprendida porque fuese capad de descifrarme tan rápidamente.

"Siempre tienes el mismo tono de voz cuando te sientes avergonzada y si hay algo que te hace sentir así mas que cualqueir otra es el sexo. Pero pensaba que vosotros dos habiais postergado montar en ese atrevido tren, al menos por un tiempo."Se rió.

Oh, dios. El rubor volvía de nuevo.

"Podríamos haber saltado al tren ayer por la noche…"Dejé la frase en el aire.

Un fuerte chillido me llegó desde el otro lado del teléfono y tuve que apartarlo de mi oreja para no quedarme permanentemente sorda.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿DE VERDAD?"Cantó Alice.

"Umm, sí."Murmuré.

"¡Me alegro por ti! No hay nada mejor que dos personas mostrandose el amor el uno al otro mediante las gloriosas formas de la intimidad física."Susurró.

Me quedé sorprendida por su declaración.

"Vaya, Alice. Has dicho algo muy bonito. No parece tuyo."Me reí.

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo ser poetica con el tema del sexo de vez en cuando?"Dijo uniendose a mis carcajadas.

"Vale, sí. ¡Pero yo esperaba que me soltases algo como que nos pusiesemos a follar como conejos o algo así!"

Ella se rió por mis palabras."Por supuesto que quiero que hagas eso, tonta, pero si me has llamado ovbiamente es que hay algo más."

"Oh, sí. A veces eres demasiado buena, Alice. En serio."Le dije.

"Cierto, pero ve al grano, Swan. ¿Quieres algunos consejos y trucos para conseguir que tu novio esté jodidamente satisfecho? ¿Es por eso por lo que me has llamado?"Dijo ella con calma.

Otro sonrojo pasó por mi cara. Solo Alice podía empezar sonando como una tarjeta de felicitaciones Hallmark y terminar pareciendose a una de esas obscenas en apenas 30 segundos.

"Um, algo así."Murmuré.

"¿En qué necesitas consejo?"

"Bueno, él hizo un excelente trabajo con las manos esta mañana y quería devolverle el favor."Dije, tapandome los ojos con una mano.

"Ooh, suena divertido. ¿Te importaria explicarte con mas detalle?"Chilló.

"La verdad es que sí."Murmuré.

"¿Ni un poquito? ¿Bella, por favor?"

Maldición ella sabía mi debilidad.

Bueno, vale. Él… me tocó hasta que llegué al… orgasmo."Tartamudeé cada palabra, sintiendo mi cara enrojecer.

Estaba equivocada. Esto iba más allá de lo humillante; estaba mortificada.

"Muy bien. ¿Y como quieres que te ayude?"Dijo. Me parecía que estaba intentando mantenerse serena y le di gracias en silencio a los cielos por eso.

"Quiero retribuirle."

"¿Exactamente cómo quieres retribuirle? Vas a tener que darme algo más."Dijo.

"Por favor no me hagas decirlo, Alice."Le constesté.

"Belllla, ya eres adulta. Tienes un novio que está muy bueno, que es cariñoso, un novio muy atractivo por el que ovbiamente te sientes atraida. No tienes que avergonzarte por estas cosas. Jasper y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo."Dijo riéndose tontamente.

Rememoré todas las cosas que había tenido que ver y escuchar con el paso de los años.

"No recuerso…"Murmuré.

"¿De qué estas hablando, Bella?"

"¡Bien, Alice! ¡Quiero hacerle a mi grandioso y atractivo novio una paja alucinante!"Le grité al teléfono.

Alice estalló en carcajadas, y si yo huviera podido me habría arrastrado a un hueco en la pared y me habría muerto allí. Estaba más avergonzada que en ningún otro momento en mi vida.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo has dicho desde el principio? Te habrías ahorrado muchas moelstias."Se rió.

"Limítate a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Alice."

"Vale, ya que te has acercado a la fuente de la sabiduria, la fuente te bendecirá con todo su conocimiento sobre los temas sexuales."Dijo."O, simplemente te diré lo que el gusta que le haga a Jasper."

Gemí. Otra vez esa imagen no.

"Por favor no menciones a Jasper para nada, ¿vale? Estoy a punto de ir a almorzar, no necesito ninguna imagen mental explicita en mi cabeza."Le dije.

"De acuerdo. Bueno, esto es lo que yo haria…"Empezó.

Cuando terminó de darme sus consejos y recomendaciones, me deseó:"que tuviese muchas actividades felices." En serio ¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza? ¿No hay gente junto a ella en su trabajo, escuchando cada palabra que decía?

Sacudí la cabeza. Alice siempre seria Alice, por supuesto.

Me lavé las manos antes de salir del cuarto de baño, de repente me sentía sucia.

Tan pronto como desatranqué la puerta, oí un murmullo de voces al otro lado y me detuve en seco. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y si alguien me había oído? ¿Y si no hubiese mantenido la voz lo suficientemente calmada?

Mierda. No lo había hecho.

Esto iba a ser horrible.

Abrí la puerta timidamente.

Había estado equivocada cuando dije que seria horrible. Era peor.

Efectivamente, estaban presentes una buena cantidad de mis compañeros, ni siquiera intentaban ocultar el hecho de que habían estado escuchando mi conversación telefónica.

Instantáneamente mi cuerpo se volvió de un rojo escarlata y estuve a punto de desmayarme por la humillación.

"Diablos, Bella. En este momento me gustaría ser tu novio."Dijo rapidamente uno de mis compañeros masculinos.

Sin pensarlo le contesté bromeando:"Bueno, lo siento Tyler. Edward es todo el hombre que necesito. Él puede hacer que me corra durante toda la noche, si quiere."

"Me marché corriendo de esa vergonzosa escena, ni siquiera me detuve a admirar las mandibulas abiertas que había dejado a mi paso.

"Cuando me encontré lejos del peligro en el interior de mi oficina cerré la puerta con cerrojo, preparada para ocultarme de mis compañeros de trabajo el resto del día. No había ninguna necesidad de pasar más vergüenza.

Me las arreglé para ocultarme con éxito el resto del día hasta que todos se marcharon y no tuve que hacerles frente a la hora de irme.

Gemí. Probablemente a partir de ahora sería conocida para siempre como ¨Bella quien pidió consejo sobre sexo en el cuarto de baño durante una conversación telefonica¨

Por lo menos era un consejo para poner en práctica con Edward. Ese pensamiento hizo que la humillacion que había sufrido fuese más tolerable.

Cuando finalmente pude regresar a casa, me sentí inquieta, yendo y viniendo a lo largo del pasillo y sin ser capad de probar bocado. Estaba más que nerviosa. Yo nunca había hecho algo como lo que tenía planeado.

"¿Lo haría bien? ¿Pensaría Edward que era algo así como una ****? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía mal y dejaba de desearme?

El mentón me tembló al pensar eso y traté de alejar esos temores.

Bella puedes hacerlo, pensé. Piensa solo en lo bien que te hizo sentir Edward y cuanto deseas que él se sienta igual de bien. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Casi me suvo por las paredes al oír que llamaban al timbre. Descolgué el telefonillo y chillé:" ¡En seguida bajo!"Antes de coger mi bolso y correr hacia el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrienron, Edward estaba allí apoyado contra la pared de mármol en toda su hermosa gloria. En serio, mi mente no podía recordar lo guapo que era. Tenía demasiadas cosas como para tomar nota de todas ellas, muchos detalles sorprendentes que sobrecargaban mis sentidos.

Me acerqué a él, tratando de mover las caderas lo más seductoramente posible, pero probablemente parecía como si me hubiese roto las rodillas.

"Hola, señor."Dije entrecortadamente.

Edward se rió suavemente de mí.

"¿Qué?"Resolplé y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"A veces eres muy graciosa."Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Solo estaba tratando de ser sexy, eso es todo."Contesté enfadada.

"Bella no tienes que intentar ser sexy. Por tu cuenta ya eres bastante atractiva."Dijo, y pasó los dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

Al instante todo mi enfado desapareció y el fuego de su tacto fue lo unico que prevaleció.

"Solo te gusto porque soy buena en la cama."Dije sacandole la lengua.

"Eres increíble en la cama."Y remarcó la palabra ¨increible¨

Me quedé inmóvil en el sitio y un escalofrió me recorrió entera.

Edward se limitó a reírse de mí y me cogió de la mano, llevandome por la calle.

"Mierda, eres bueno."Farfullé finalmente tran unos instantes.

"Si es por eso por lo que me quieres, me parece bien."Se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

Después de caminar un poco, llegamos a un edificio en el que había un simbolo que proclamaba que se trataba de ¨K89.7 FM¨

Entramos y Edward se detuvo para presentarme a un hombre de seguridad, un señor mayor y corpulento llamado Gus.

"Ella viene conmigo esta noche, Gus."Dijo, sus ojos brillaban.

"Edward, nunca conseguiré comprender como puede ser tan afortunado un hombre. Pero demonios, chico, has conseguido a una preciosidad."Dijo y silbó.

Me sonrojé y apoyé la cabeza contra el hombro de Edward. Me rodeó con el brazo y se rió suavemente.

"Lo es, ¿no?"Respondió, sonriendo conmo un colegial.

Subimos en el ascensor, para llegar al cuarto piso. Las puertas se abrieron y sentada detrás de un escritorio frente a nosotros estaba una mujer con el cabello de un color rubio rojizo, era la recepcionista.

"¡Edward!"Exclamó y voló del escritorio a Edward.

Ella le rodeó con los brazos y apretó los pechos contra él. Tiró de su cuerpo y nuestras manos se soltaron. Se giró aun agarrada a él y pude ver la cara de Edward que parecía estar rozando el asco y la sorpresa.

Finalmente se separó e inmediatamente Edward se apartó de ella y me cogió de la mano con firmeza.

Por fin conseguí echarle un vistazo a la mujer, de inmediato, no me gustó lo que vi. Su cabello rubio rojizo estaba adaptado y amoldado al estilo de vida que llebaba. Tenía los ojos maquillados y los labios estaban pintados de rojo sangre. La blusa que llevaba puesta era de escote extremadamente bajo y sus pechos parecían derramarse sobre el borde. Por ultimo unos ceñidos pantalones mostraban casi todas las curvas de su cuerpo.

No me gustaba ni una pizca y solo había abierto la boca para decir una palabra: el nombre de Edward.

La forma en que le miraba era bastante obvia para mí. Ella tenía algo para él, algo malo.

"¡Edward! ¡Estoy tan contenta de verte! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo y empezaba a echarte de menos!"Exclamó.

"Tanya, solo a pasado una semana. Y de todas formas vine hace unos días, ¿no lo recuerdas?"Dijo Edward incómodo.

"Sí pero nunca coincidimos."Dijo de forma seductora.

Oh, demonios, no. Esto no está pasando.

Tosí suavemente y Edward pareció recordar que estaba allí.

"Tanya, quiero presentarte a mi novia Bella"Dijo, y se giró hacia mí, radiante.

Finalmente Tanya pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia y me miró. Es decir me examinó de pies a cabeza. Al terminar asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, aparentemente satisfecha de lo que veia. Probablemente yo no era competencia para ella. Ni tener en cuenta que ella lo sabía.

"Encantada."Dijo con brevedad.

En ese mismo momento un hombre alto y rubio se acercó a nosotros. Esperaba que viniese a socorrernos de esta horrible Tanya.

"Hola Edward ¿qué tal las vacaciones? Bueno, siento haber tenido que interrumpirlas pero ya sabes como es esto."Dijo.

"No pasa nada, James."Le dijo Edward."Esta es Bella, mi novia."

El tal James se giró hacia mí y se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Inmediatamente volvieron a estrecharsele y yo me removí inquieta en el sitio. Algo en su mirada me hacía sentirme incómoda, por no decir otra cosa.

Se adelantó un paso hacia mí y dijo:"Bella, ese es un nombre encantador."

James me cogió la mano que tenía libre y se la acercó a sus labios, colocando un suave beso en los nudillos. Los labios parecieron quemarme y rápidamente retiré la mano.

"Aaaah, pero si tienes a una pequeña insolente."Dijo con descaro.

"James."Advirtió Edward.

"Oh, Edward. Eso me recuerda... Hablé con mis amigos de UCLA. Dijeron que estarian encantados con que vayas a enseñarles una composicion durante una pequeña sesión.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y le contestó."Lo pensaré."

Edward tiró de mí y continuamos recorriendo el pasillo, probablmente ibamos hacia el estudio.

Él abrió una puerta, en la pared había un letrero iluminado que rezaba ¨en el aire¨. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, me acercó a él y juntó nuestros labios.

Cuando Edward finalmente se retiró, yo estaba sin aliento y mareada.

"¿Qué a sido eso?"Le pregunté.

"No me gustó la forma en la que James te miraba. Como si fueses algo comestible."Gruñó levemente.

"Bueno, a mi no me gustó la forma en la que Tanya restregaba sus pechos, probablemente de silicona, con el tuyo. Así que supongo que estamos empatados, ¿no?"Me reí.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco."A veces Tanya… se pasa de la raya."

"¿A veces? Por favor, he visto prostitutas con menos maquillage."Le dije.

"De verdad, Bella. Por favor."

"¿Bien vas a enseñarme este sitio o qué?"

Edward me giró y pude ver todo lo que había en la habitación. Había un equipo de diferentes torres y palancas y botones por todas partes. El escritorio tenía forma de L, había un micrófono grande de cuello extensible. Detrás del escritorio estaba una pared de cristal oscurecido a través del cual apenas se podía ver nada.

"Aquí es donde me siento."Edward me llevó a la silla que había detrás del escritorio junto al microfono."Y al otro lado del cristal es donde se sientan el productor y el ingeniero de sonido. Están ahí para evitar las interferencias en el microfono. Que no haya ruidos exteriores."

Como si esa fuese la señal, vi como entraban en esa habitación unas cuantas personas, uno de ellos era James. Vi como los ojos de Edward se concentraban en él y yo tiré de su mano para traerle de vuelta amí.

"Lo siento."Se disculpó.

"No pasa nada."

"Bien."

"¿Dónde puedo sentarme o no puedo quedarme aquí?"Le pregunté.

Edward se acercó a una silla que estaba apollada en la pared y luego la colocó junto a la suya.

"Quiero que te sientes a mi lado."Afirmó."Donde pueda verte."

Me lo estaba poniendo muy fácil. Tragué y dije devilmente."Vale."

La voz de un hombre flotó en el aire.

"Edward, entras en 5. Tenemos la serie especial que solicitaste. Haz lo tuyo, como siempre."

"Ese es Steve, el productor."Explicó Edward.

Respiré profundamente y me obligué a hacer la pregunta que tan desesperadamente necesitaba respuesta.

"¿Edward? Me preguntaba… ¿está habitación está insonorizada?"Le pregunté, jugando con el dobladillo de mi blusa.

"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"Dijo Edward juntando las cejas.

"No, por nada. Solo preguntaba."Respondí."¿Pueden oirnos en la otra sala?"

"Solo cuando este botón rojo no está conectado."Contestó y señaló a uno de los numerosos botones.

"Edward, estaremos en el aire en 3."Dijo la voz de Steve.

Edward me llevó hasta las sillas y me sentó en la mía antes de tomar él asiento. Se ajustó el microfono de forma que quedó frente a él. Encendió un montón de botones e interruptores y se volvió hacia mí.

"¿Estás lista?"Preguntó con voz suave y tranquila.

Yo asentí. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a poner en práctica mi plan?

De todas formas tenía que hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca.

Tragué saliva otra vez.

"En 3…2…1."Dijo la voz de Steve.

Una barra de neón que ponía ¨en directo¨ se iluminó y yo contuve la respiración, no queriendo interferir la transmision.

Edward acercó la boca al microfono.

"Soy Edward Cullen, vuestro entusiasta favorito de música clasica, en k89.7 FM. He vuelto de mis vacaciones y mejor que nunca. Esta noche tenemos una colección de musica especial para vosotros. Puede que lo conozcais puede que no, pero de todas formas en uno de los mejores. El compositor destacado de esta noche es Claude Debussy. Con que voy a empezar con la música de esta noche. Disfrutad."Dijo.

Mis ojos se iluminaron ante la mencion de Debussy. Era uno de mis favoritos, uno de los que ponía siempre mi madre.

Edward conectó unos cuantos botones y la música comenzó a sonar. La luz de neón ¨en directo¨ se desconeztó, indicandome que ya era seguro exhalar.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?"Pregunté en voz baja.

"Anoche no podía dormir, así que le estuve echando un vistazo a tu colección de música."Respondió.

"¿Viste algo que te gustase?"Le pregunté sorprendida.

Edward hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando la reproduccion actual.

"Esta es mi favorita."Respondió y sonrió.

"Claro de Luna."Susurré.

"Claro de Luna."Repitió.

Le cogí la mano y le di un apretón."También es mi preferida."

Él me sonrió y volvió a besarme. Los labios fueron suaves con los míos, pero como siempre se encontraban llenos de la misma pasión.

"Estoy tan contento de oír eso."Dijo después de retirarse.

La noche continuó de manera similar, sonaban un par de canciones, Edward decía su nombre y luego se lanzaba a poner más música.

Estuve sentada en la silla todo el tiempo, maravillandome con la facilidad con la que Edward hacia esto. Para él era como una segunda naturaleza. Si él estaba nervioso por todo eso de encontrarse en directo en la radio, no daba muestras de ello.

Finalmente, sobre la media noche, supuse que era el momento idoneo de comenzar mi plan.

Había estado de los nervios toda la noche e intenté alejarlos. Ahora eran lo último que necesitaba. Pensé en Tanya y en como había llevado a cavo su movimiento frente a mí. Su mueca de desprecio apareció en mi memoria y mis nervios fueron remplazados por un subito valor.

Nunca había sido una persona muy agresiva, pero en estos momentos quería golpearla. Quería reclamar a Edward como mío, para demostrarle a ella que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Edward anunció otras pistas de música y me imaginé que durarian veinte minutos, aproximadamente lo mismo que habian durado las demás.

Orienté mi silla adecuadamente y saqué el pie del zapato. La señal ¨en directo¨ se apagó en el mismo instante en cuanto hice el movimiento.

Introduje el pie por debajo del dobladillo de sus pantalones y de inmediato sentí el calor de su piel. Edward se giró para mirarme con una expresión curiosa en la cara.

"Bella"Dijo

Subí aun más el pie dentro de sus pantalones hasta que estuvo alrededor de su pantorrilla. Froté la pierna con el pie, provocando que yo misma me estremeciese.

Abrí las piernas y comencé a subirme la falda hasta que mis muslos quedaron medio expuestos.

"¿Bella?"Dijo Edward, su voz sonaba quebrada.

Le sonreí."Edward."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada."Respondí con un tono ligero, procurando tranquilizarle.

Bien, ¿qué dijo Alice que hiciese ahora? Piensa Bella. Piensa.

Oh, sí. Los pantalones.

Retiré el pie del interior de sus pantalones y me incliné para girar la silla de Edward hacia la mía.

Comencé a arrastrar el pie por la parte exterior de sus pantalones, hacia mi objetivo, lentamente, y asegurandome de provocarle. Los ojos de Edward se pusieron como platos y casi pude ver como las piezas encajaban en su cabeza.

"¿Bella?"Dijo con la voz más alta de lo normal. Yo no respondí.

Metí las manos debajo de mi falda y envolví el elastico de mis bragas con los dedos. Lo sojos de Edward se quedaron prendados en mis manos, mirnadolos como si estubiesen apunto de estallarle en la cara.

Rápidamente extendió la mano y me roedó la muñeca, haciendo que me detuviese.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"Me susurró.

"Nada."Dije intentando parecer tranquila, a pesar de que mi estomago bullía de nervios.

"¡Pues no parece nada! ¡Hay personas que nos están mirando!"Suplicó.

Hice un gesto hacia el montón de equipos y la parte frontal de la mesa."No pueden vernos debajo de la mesa."

La boca abierta de Edward se cerró y me soltó las muñecas. Al parecer me estaba dando permiso para continuar.

Bien, por que eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer, con permiso o sin él.

Lentamente deslicé mis bragas por los muslos, moviendo las caderas un poco. Moví la pierna no sin antes masajear la de Edward y su respiración se volvió levemente jadeante.

Demonios, yo comencé a jadear.

El ruido pareció devolver algo de oxigeno al cerebro de Edward y se giró rápidamente para apretar con fuerza el botón rojo que había indicado antes. Se volvió hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

"Pensé que te gustaría tener algo de intimidad."Dijo.

"Así es."

Moví mi pie suviendo un poco por el muslo de Edward y masajeando el bulto que iba creciendo entre sus piernas. Dios, era difícil. Me mordí los labios para no gemir, aunque sabía que nadie nos escucharía.

Edward cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Parecía que estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener el control de sí mismo. Mi ropa interior me lelgaba por las rodillas, liberé una pierna. Dejando a la que estaba ocupada presa de la ropa interior. Inclinandome hacía delante empujé las bragas hacía la entrepierna de Edward.

Gimió en voz baja cuando mis dedos rozaron su muslo a través de sus pantalones.

Sonreí ante el sonido. Me gustaba escuchar el efecto que tenía sobre él.

Cuando por fin llegué a mí tobillo, dejé que mi mano se frotase suavemente sobre el bulto de su entrepierna y Edward gimió otra vez, en esta ocasión más alto.

Saqué el pie de mi ropa interior y la mano de Edward se lanzó a por la seda negra, llevó la mano a su sitio anterior, agarrandose al asiento.

Como ya estaba cerca de mi destino, me imaginé que no podía seguir llevando mi provocación más allá. Mi propia paciencia estaba a punto de desintegrarse y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más sin tocarlo.

Mis dedos tantearon la bragueta de su pantalón y finalmente encontré la cremallera. Tiré de ella hacia abajo lentamente, con la intención de burlarme de él un poco más.

Para mí fue un placer extremo descubrir que hoy precisamente Edward había decidido no ponerse ropa interior y en su lugar iba en plan comando. Sonreí por este repentino giro de los acontecimientos. La suerte parecía estar conmigo.

Cuando la cremallera se abrió completamente, Edward saltó del fondo de sus pantalones y se encontró orgulloso y listo para mí.

No había visto de cerca esta parte en concreto de su cuerpo y definitivamente estaba sorpendida por lo que vi. Sabía que era grande por la forma en la que se ergía frente a mí, pero no pude evitar mirarlo. En cuanto a hombres se tratara, él era perfecto. O por lo menos tan perfecto como yo pensaba que podían llegar a ser los chicos, aunque de todas formas tampoco tenía mucha esperiencia.

Mis manos anhelaban tocarle y no había nada que pudiese hacer, sino concederles su deseo. Le envolví con los dedos y de inmediato se tensó bajo mi tacto.

"Oh, Dios mío, Bella."Gruñó.

Miré hacia arriba y vi que aun tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con aspereza por la nariz.

Si aun llevase ropa interior me habría sentido avergonzada. En este mismo momento hubiese estado completamente empapada. Tanto, como probablemente estaba dejando ahora una mancha de humedad en la silla o al menos en mi falda.

No me importaba si esto era así.

Empecé a mover la mano arriba y abajo sobre Edward y esté exhaló con fuerza.

Mi ritmo aumentó de forma constante, poco a poco y me parecía que Edward se esforzaba por mantener el control.

Mi nombre salía de sus labios, esta vez más fuerte que antes. Seguí con mis movimientos.

La mano de Edward denvolvió la mía, sacándome de mi trance.

Le miré y sus ojos se encontraron.

"Bella, tienes que parar, en serio."Dijo con la voz ronca.

Mis ojos se agrandaron. ¿Parar? ¿Quería que parase? ¿De verdad lo estaba haciendo tan mal? Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y todos mis nervios anteriores me golpearon como si se tratasen de una tonelada de ladrillos.

"¿Parar?"Susurré.

"S-Steve acaba de decir estaremos en el aire en un minuto y medio."Dijo con la voz quebrada.

Aparté la mano, aunque él aun se mantenia erguido frente a mí. Me quedé sentada en mi silla.

"Lo siento Bella. Simplemente es que si tengo que salir en directo contigo haciendome eso, dudo mucho que hubiese podido mantener la compostura. Probablemente me despedirian si alguien nos descubre."Dijo mientras rápidamente se arreglaba los pantalosnes, haciendo una breve mueca cuando se subió la cremallera.

Agaché la cabeza. No quería mirarle. Me daba vergüenza el haberme dejado llevar y olvidarme de su trabajo. Lo unico que había querido hacer es agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí esta mañana y lo unico que estaba consiguiendo era liarlo todo.

La mano de Edward se apoderó de mi barbilla y la alzó. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y no pude apartar la mirada.

"Bella, siento mucho hacerte esto. Créeme cuando te digo que era singularmente lo más increíble que he sentido en mi vida."Dijo con firmeza.

"¿De verdad?"Dije en voz baja, no confiaba en mi propia voz.

Edward acercó sus labios a lo s míos, dandome un rapido beso. Murmuró contra ellos."De verdad."

"Edward en 3… 2… 1."La voz de Steve flotó en el aire, sacandonos de nuestro pequeño mundo.

Edward retiró la cabeza y le habló al microfono."Esta ha sido otra colección clasica de canciones de Debussy. Son las 12:30 am, vamos a hacer una pausa para escuchar a nuestros patrocinadores."Dijo.

No pude dejar de sonreír cuando me di cuenta de que hablaba más alto de lo normal.

Tal vez, después de todo, si había tenido efecto en él. Tal vez no se me daba tan mal.

Quizá la proxima vez podría terminar lo que había empezado.


	15. Clases de historia

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Clases de historia**

EPOV

Dios, ¿por qué la detuve?

Créeme, yo quería que siguiese, que terminase. Pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que no era apropiado. El ultimo retazo de cordura y decencia. No sabía cuantas personas de la otra habitación nos habian viso u oído.

Le dije a Bella que tal vez me despidiesen si se descubria el origen de mi estado nervioso, pero en realidad había pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurriese. Estando en el negocio de la radio, había escuchado algunas historias salvajes. Cosas que hacen algunas personas mientras están en directo para probarse a sí mismas. El truco de Bella no era tan malo en comparación.

Aun así, me di cuenta de que mi voz era unas octavas más alta de lo normal durante el resto de la emisión. Bella permaneció sentada pacientemente junto a mí, deslizando lentamente su falda hacía abajo. Por mucho que disfrutase del paisaje, ese paisaje era una gran distracción. Y no había mucho que me impidiese saltar sobre ella si permanecía allí sentada, estuviese o no la sala insonorizada.

Después de que la detuviese Bella evitó mirarme a los ojos durante los siguientes treinta minutos, y a cada minuto mi ansiedad iba aumentando. ¿Qué podría estar pasando por su mente? Le había dicho lo asombroso que había sido y cuanto lo deseaba. Tenía que haber algo más. Probablemente vergüenza, pero ella había estado tan segura en sus movimientos que temí que la vergüenza fuese solo parte del problema.

Lo cual me recuerda: ¿Dónde demonios había a prendido Bella a hacer eso? Ella parecía tan inocente ¿Podría haberlo hecho antes? Y si no lo había hecho nunca ¿cómo demonios era tan buena?

Me moví incómodo en la silla, mi excitación era sorprendentemente fuerte. Cuando lentamente bajó, pude centrarme más fácilmente en mi entorno.

"Les ha hablado Edward Cullen, vuestro entusiasta favorito de música clasica, encantado de que volváis a uniros a mi mañana por la noche en k89.7 FM, vuestra mejor fuente de música clasica."Dije, terminando por fin.

Aparté el microfono y giré la silla hacía Bella. Ella se inclinó junto a mi oreja y sentí su cálida respiración en mi cuello, casi derrotando todos mis esfuerzos para calmarme.

"Edward ¿puedes devolverme la ropa interior?"Me susurró.

"¿Qué?"Pregunté confuso.

"Mi ropa interior. Aun la tienes."Contestó.

Ah, sí. Su ropa interior. Busqué en el sitio donde la metí cuando ella se la había quitado. Rápidamente la guardé mejor en el bolsillo de mis pantalones antes de que ella pudiese acercarse más y cogerla.

"No tan rapido. Voy a quedarmela."Le dije.

"¡Edward!"Exclamó y me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Reí."¿Qué? Soy un hombre. Tengo algo que me recuerde a ti cuando tu estás en el trabajo durante todo el día."Le guiñé un ojo. Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron aun más de forma adorable.

"No lo harás ¿verdad?"Dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Fingí mantener mis labios sellados y luego le sonreí con picardía.

"Bien, creo que deberíamos marcharnos. El tipo al que le toca después de mí, vendrá pronto y es muy meticulosos respecto a la apariencia del estudio."Dije.

Nos alejamos de allí y Bella se escusó para ir al baño después de que yo le indicase el camino. Cuando estuvo fuera de vista, me metí rápidamente en la sala de producción para ver a Steve junto a los controles.

"Oye, Steve."Le llamé. Él levantó la vista y me miró.

"Sí, Edward."

"Um, tengo que hacerte una pregunta."Dije pasando una mano por mi desordenado cabello.

"Dispara."

"Veras, ¿has oído algo, um, durante el, esto, el programa?"Balbuceé.

"¿Por algo te refieres a unos cuantos comentarios de primera antes de que apretases el botón rojo?"Preguntó levantando una ceja.

Oh, mierda. Nos había pillado.

Por mi expresión la respuesta debía de ser evidente. Steve comenzó a reírse antes de poder hablar.

"No te preocupes, Edward, nada de lo que digisteis era demasiado malo, aunque supuse lo que estaba pasando. Y antes de que te derrumbes bajo el peso de tu vergüenza déjame decirte que todo el mundo salió de este cuarto antes de que os pusieseis a hablar por lo que solo yo pude oirlo. Y no soy tan rata como para salir a contarlo por ahí, colega. He visto muchas cosas peores a lo largo de mis años en este trabajo."Se rió.

El alivio me inundó.

"Gracias, Steve."Dije rápidamente.

"Y, a pesar de que probablemente habría disfrutado del espectaculo, no vi nada."

"Eso es un alivio."

"No te preocupes Edward. Ahora vuelve con esa preciosa chica que tienes antes de que James se abalance sobre ella. Deberías de haber escuchado algunas cosas que él dijo cuando tú no podías escucharlo. Menudo espécimen está hecho."Dijo.

Entrecerré los ojos ante la mención de James. Sabía que tenía reputación de ser algo mujeriego, tomaba a las mujeres y las dejaba de lado antes incluso de empezar nada.

Mi institno de protección surgió y supe que nunca permitiria que James se acercase a Bella de esa forma. Ella era muy especial para mí.

"Gracias por el consejo, Steve."Le dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Bella ya había vuelto del baño y rápidamente la saqué de la estación de radio antes de que James pudiese volver a notar su presencia.

Sin más tardar nos marchamos a su apartamento, el frío viento se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor y jugaba con el cabello de Bella. Los mechones envolvian su cara y con frecuenza ella debía a apartarlos, revelando una sonrisa en cada ocasión. En este momento estaba tan preciosa, tan despreocupada. Cas infantil.

Acompañaba a Bella hasta su apartamento para asegurarme de que llegaba sana y salva, pero cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme ella me detuvo sujetándome del brazo.

"¿No quieres quedarte?"Preguntó, tenía los ojos muy abiertos."Podría terminar lo que empecé antes."Trató de volver su voz más seductora y funcionó. Me quedé sin aliento.

"Um, no me importaría quedarme."Le dije, mi voz volvió a quebrarse.

"¿Por qué Edward Cullen… me las he arreglado para enronquecer tu voz en dos ocasiones durante esta noche?"Se rió. El sonido fue maravilloso para mi oidos. No era capad de imaginarme que los angeles hiciesen sonidos más celestiales.

"En realidad no es tan difícil."Dije, tratando de controlar mi voz.

"Lo sé, pero escucharlo es divertido."

Ella me llevó a su habitación, pasando por la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Alice. Advertí que había un par de zapatos de hombre tirados junto al sofá y asumí que Jasper se quedaría a quí esta noche.

Una vez que Bella cerró la puerta se escabulló hacia la cama, arrastrándose por ella, y meneó un dedo para que me uniese a ella.

La imagen de Bella invitandome a ir hasta su cama me encantaba. Yo no podía negar el poder que tenía sobre mí. Pero nuestro acuerdo de conocernos mejor seguí aun fresco en mi cabeza. Había sido difícil no abalanzarme sobre ella en cada momento de nuestro parentesis, pero todavía tenía la impresión de que estábamos yendo demasiado rápido.

Quería hacer esto bien. Hacer el amor la noche anterior fue producto de nuestro amor, no debido al deseo. Esta mañana la había complacido solo por el mero hecho de que ella había estado endemoniadamente atractiva durante toda la noche, pero ahora quería algo más.

No solo quería sexo, sino intimidad. Quería quedarme con Bella y escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras dormía. Quería susurrarle junto al oído lo mucho que la amaba y sentir la respuesta de su cuerpo ante mi presencia.

La lujuria tendría que reemplazarse por el amor.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella y me situé entre sus piernas. Abarqué su mejilla con la mano y agaché la cabeza para besarla. Ella pareció derretirse bajo mi tacto y me dio la sensación de que había estado rumiando algo durante todo el día.

"Edward."Susurró contra mis labios.

Me aparté y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Bella, sabes que te amo ¿verdad?"Le dije.

Abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión prudente en el rostro.

"¿Podemos tumbarnos juntos? Me encanta estar contido y me gustaría poder saborear esta noche. Tu cuerpo me llama, pero en este momento es tu alma la que quiero experimentar."Le dije.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿No te gustó? ¿No quieres que termine?"Tartamudeó.

Alcé la otra mano y le sujeté la otra mejilla con firmeza.

"Bella, amor. Las cosas que me haces son indescriptibles. Nunca me he sentido tan bien cuando estoy contigo. Entre tu mente y tu cuerpo no dejas de sorprenderme, eso está claro. Tal vez algún día puedas volver a hacermelo, pero esta noche dejemos a un lado las travesuras, ¿vale?"

Bella resopló suavemente y una sonrisa curvó su boca.

"¿Qué?"Le pregunté, curioso por saber cual era la fuente de su humor.

"Alice me dijo que debriamos tener ¨sexo pasaionado y salvaje¨"Se rió.

"Oh, Alice. Ella es todo un personaje, ¿no?"Bromeé.

"Sí, es mi Diosa del sexo."Admitió Bella.

Otra pieza del puzle se puso en su lugar y me vi con la necesidad de preguntar.

"¿Así es como te enteraste de esa cosa tan asombrosa que haces con las manos y los pies?"La presioné.

Bella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza."Sí."Murmuró.

Le sonreí y le dije."Reucerdame que le regale a Alice algo bonito por navidad."

Bella me sonrió y saltó fuera de la cama, en dirección a su tocador. Abrió un cajón y sacó los pantalones de un pijama y una camiseta. Rápidamente se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Tranquilamente me quité la camiseta y los zapatos y me metí debajo de las sábanas. La puerta del baño se abrió y Bella salió con un aspecto mucho más cómodo. Le abrí los brazos para que viniese conmigo y ella se acercó a mí.

Bella se dio la vuelta en mis brazos y me miró.

"Y, recuerda. ¡Nada de travesuras, señor!"Brromeó y agitó un dedo frente a mí.

"Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza."Le dije.

Se giró otra vez y levantó el brazo para rodearme la cintura. Me quedé allí, cómodamente y la acerqué más a mi pecho. Ella suspiró con suavidad y la sentí relajarse contra mi cuerpo.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el susurro de Bella diciendo que me amaba antes de que yo me perdiese en el sueño, mi imsomnio me dio un respiro por esta noche.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Bella ya no se encontraba en la cama y pude oír como corría el agua de la ducha desde el cuarto de baño.

No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a tardar en salir, así que rápidamente me puse la camiseta, y me fui hacia la cocina.

Alice estaba sentada a la mesa, bebiendose una taza de café y leyendo una revista. Aparté una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa circular y me senté. Ella miró hacia arriba y me sonrió.

"Hola, Edward. Veo que te has quedado aquí toda la noche. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?"Gorjeó alegremente.

"Bien, muy bien."

"¿Bien?"Dijo levantando una ceja.

"Vale. Ya sé que Bella te pidió ayuda. A proposito, gracias."Dije rápidamente, mi vergüenza iba en aumento.

Alice se rió y dijo."Cuando quieras, Edward."

"Me gustaría saber si podrías responderme una pregunta, es sobre Bella."Le dije.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Has sido amiga de ella durante mucho tiempo, verdad?"

"Prácticamente durante toda nuestra vida. Ella se mudó de Phoenix a forks cuando era pequeña y me dio la impresión de que era distinta a las demás chicas. Ella era autentica y sincera."Contestó.

"Bien, aquí viene la autentica pregunta ¿Qué sabes de un tal Jacob?"

Alice se quedó congelada en su silla, la taza en alto. La boca se le abrió ligeramente y me miró con fijeza.

"¿Cómo conoces a Jacob?"

"Contesta primero a mi pregunta."Le dije con firmeza y junté las manos encima de la mesa.

"Bien, lo de Jacob es una historia complicada. Yo solo sé lo que Bella me dijo y lo que logré averiguar por otras fuentes, pero quiero saber por qué me lo estás preguntando."

"¿Recuerdas que Bella estaba llorando en el restaurante la otra noche?"

"sintió con la cabeza y posó su taza sobre la mesa.

"Bien, ella se encontró con Jacob al regresar del cuarto de baño y cuando fui a buscarla estaban allí juntos."Contesté.

Se tapó la mano con la boca devido a la sorpresa.

"¡Ay, no! ¿Y qué hizo ella? ¿Qué hizo él?"Chilló.

"Creo que lo unico que hicieron fue hablar. Pero Bella parecía aterrorizada. La aparté de allí lo más rápido que pude y ella no me contó demasiado de él. Solo dijo que le había conocido hace mucho tiempo y que habían estado juntos. Pero tiene que haber algo más para que a ella le espante tnato. Cuentamenlo, por favor."Le dije tranquilamente.

Alice insprió con brusquedad, su alibio era evidente.

"Bien, me alegro de que no sucediese nada malo. Menos mal que estabas tú allí, Edward. No sé como agradecertelo."

"Me gustaría hacer algo por Bella."

"Ya lo veo. Solo por eso te lo contaré."Dijo."Es una historia larga."

Asentí con la cabeza, deseando que siguiese.

"Bien, no sé si sabes que los padres de Bella están divorciados, desde que ella era pequeña. Renée se mudó a Phoenix con Bella. Cuando Renée se volvió a casar, Charlie, el padre de Bella, quiso que viniese a Forks para dar a Renée y Phil algo de intimidad. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Bella. Ella siempre había venido a forks en algunas ocasiones anteriores por eso conocía a algunas personas de allí. Un día pasábamos por la playa de La Push, un pueblo cercano a Forks, y nos quedamos con algunos chicos de la zona."

"Uno de ellos era Jacob Black. Su padre y Charlie eran viejos amigos, así que Jacob ya conocía a Bella. Congeniaron rápidamente y empezaron a salir mucho. Pero había algo que me chocaba, por lo que nunca le dije nada a Bella. Antes de Jacob había sido muy tranquila y cuando comenzaron a salir ella logró salir de su ensimismamiento."

"Bella me confesó que le amaba y pensaba que algún día podrían llegar a casarse, así que me mordí la lengua y no comenté mis sospechas. Jacob siempre profesaba su amor por ella y decía que iban a casarse, pero un día después de que llevasen un tiempo juntos, Bella se acercó hasta la casa de Jacob y se enteró de que la estaba engañando con una chica de la reserva. Él es Quileute, ya sabes. Nativos americanos."

"Bella salió corriendo de la casa y vino directamente a mí. Estuvo llorando durante horas antes de contarme lo que había sucedido. Cuando conseguí que cayese dormida, me acerqué a la reserva y lo busqué. No sé lo que iba a hacerle, pero estaba muy enfadada. Probablemente más enfadada de lo que he estado en toda mi vida. Bella era mi mejor amiga y él le había roto el corazón, literalmente se lo había roto. Fui a buscarlo a su casa, pero su padre me dijo que estaba con sus amigos. Me acerqué al sitio en el que sabía que les gustaba ir, no estaba del todo segura de lo que iba a hacerle una vez diese con él."

"Aparentemente sus colegas sabían lo que había sucedido y no me dieron ninguna información de donde se encontraba. Se rieron de mí y me dijeron que me largase ya que no era de mi incumbencia lo que Jacob le había hecho a Bella. Enfurecida como estaba, sabía que aun quedaba una pequeña oportunidad de encontrarle, así que me metí en mi coche. Una vez salí del pueblo me encontré con uno chico más joven que Jacob, era uno de sus amigos, me estaba llamando."

"Cuando me detuve, se acercó a la ventanilla del coche y me explicó algunas cosas. Al parecer los amigos de Jacob le habían hecho una apuesta sobre ella y querian ver cuanto tiempo tardaba en ¨entregarse¨ a él después de decirle que iban a casarse. Se disculpó y dijo que él no había formado parte de eso. Dijo que se sentía avergonzado tanto de Jacob como de los otros muchachos. Había algo tan sincero cuando hablaba, que le creí y le perdoné, aunque dije que nunca perdonaría a los demás."

"Jacob trató de llamar a Bella y hacerla sentir culpable para que le perdonase, pero yo me aseguré de que ella se mantuviera firme y le dijese que no quería volver haberlo de nuevo."Explicó Alice.

Me quedé sentado en la silla, me había quedado sin aire. Todo lo que Alice había dicho pasaba por mi mente y me dolía el corazón por el sufrimiento de Bella.

"De ahí es de donde bienen los muchos de los problemas que tiene Bella. Todo lo que Jacob le dijo, que era hermosa y otras cosas, eran mentira. También por eso es tan sensible con el tema del matrimonio. Aun sigue viendolo como la tactica que utilizó Jacob. Así que si alguna vez quieres pedirselo, te aconsejo que hiles muy fino con ese tema. Tiene que ser a Bella a quien se le ocurra. Si ella quiere casarse, tiene que ser ella quien de el primer paso. Creo que es la unica forma de que no lo vea como una mentira."Dijo Alice.

El ruido del agua se apagó.

¿Casarme? ¿Con Bella? Sí, yo quería que estuviese conmigo, pero hasta que Alice mencionó la palabra yo ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Pero el concepto de casarme con Bella sonaba muy atractivo.

Solo tendría que esperar. Solo tenía que dejar que Bella tomase la iniciativa.

"Gracias, Alice."Le dije.

"Cuando quieras, Edward. Te aseguro que si ella no te importase yo no te habría contado nada de esto. Pero mereces saber cosas del pasado de Bella que afectarán a vuestro futuro juntos."Me dijo y sonrió.

"Futuro."Comenté con nostalgia.

"Ahora vuelve a la tórrida ducha antes de que te encuentre aquí sonsacandome cosas."Alice se rió suavemente y volvió a coger la revista.

Me levanté, volví a colocar la silla en su sitio y me metí en el cuarto de Bella.

Sentado al borde de la cama, esperé a que saliese del baño. Cunado finalmente lo hizo, con el cabello empapado cayendo sobre los hombros y la toalla aferrada a su cuerpo, las gotas de agua aun permanecían esparcidas por la piel creposa de sus hombros.

No pude resistir la tentación de tocarla después de lo que había dicho Alice. La necesidad de consolarla, incluso muchos años después de su dolor, era abrumadora, y en pocos pasos crucé la habitación. La tomé en mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza, sin preocuparme de que mi camisa se mojase.

"Bella, eres tan preciosa. Tu significas mucho para mí, nunca lo olvides."Le dije con firmeza.

La sentí hipar debajo de mis brazos y los aparté. Bella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de dolor desgarradora.

"Gracias."Se atragantó.

Bajé mi boca y la coloqué en su mejilla para calmarla.

"¿Por qué?"Le pregunté.

"Por estar aquí para mí. Tu eres más de lo que esperaba cuando te oí por la radio aquella noche."Farfulló y comenzó a llorar.

"Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que quieras."Dije en voz baja y la acerqué a mí con más fuerza.

Jamás la dejaría.


	16. Una pequeña palabra

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Una pequeña palabra**

Tras esa mañana, el tenor de nuestra relación pareció cambiar un poco. El mismo calor y pasión seguían estando ahí, pero notaba como algo se cernía sobre nosotros. Edward intentó actuar como si todo siguiese igual pero yo notaba una ligera diferencia.

Casi me trataba como si fuese frágil, como si yo fuese de porcelana. No era nada importante, pero con ciertos temas se había vuelto más reservado. Nunca volvió a mencionar esa noche en el restaurante y mi encuentro con Jacob. No quería hablar sobre nada que me hubiese pasado antes de ir a la universidad. Un par de veces Alice había mencionado algo sobre el instituto y Edward se había tensado en respuesta, y me había lanzado una mirada cautelosa.

Edward ya no utilizaba la palabra ¨sexo¨, la había sustituido por ¨hacer el amor¨. Yo no protestaba porque le deseaba con locura y el cómo lo llamase no tenía mucha importancia. Me agradaba que Edward se comportase como un caballero sensible respecto a nuestra intimidad física. Pero, definitivamente, había momentos en los que yo quería un polvo apasionado y salvaje. Probablemente más veces de las que me gustaría admitir.

A veces Edward recibí llamadas de alguien del trabajo y él, furioso, le gritaba al teléfono:" ¡Ahora no! Pueden esperar, maldita sea, como sea."Le pregunté sobre las llamadas, pero el siempre se encogía de hombros y decía:"No es nada importante."Intenté pensar con qué podrían estar relacionadas, pero a mi mente no llegaba nada específico. Le pregunté a Emmett de qué podian tratar, pero ni siquiera él lo sabía. Me estaba manteniendo en la ignorancia.

Habíamos estado juntos durante unos meses, pero en realidad no los estaba contando. No me gustaba medir nuestra relación en días, semanas o meses. Simplemente me limitaba a sentir. Cuando estábamos juntos, el tiempo no tenía importancia. Los minutos cambiaban a horas y nosotros permaneciamos ajenos al reloj.

Alice siempre me señalaba distintos puntos de referencia ("¡Un mes, Bella!") Pero yo simplemente la hacía callar y le decía que no importaba. De todas formas no quería nada de eso.

Edward y yo pareciamos pasar juntos cada tiempo libre del que contábamos. Las noches que él trabajaba yo me quedaba en mi apartamento escuchandole a través de la radio. Él ponía ciertas pistas que yo le había dicho que quería y hacía comentarios destinados solo a que yo los entendiese. Después, cuando terminaba, se venía a mi casa y se quedaba conmigo. Él decía que era por que estaba más cerca que su apartamento, pero yo sospechaba que había algo más, algo sobre lo que yo no estaba completamente segura.

Pocas noches las pasabamso en su casa, otras salíamos con Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. Por fin había conocido a Rose, pese a que ese tipo de mujeres me intimidaban. Era una rubia escultural que parecía más una modelo de alta costura aficionada a los automóviles. Ella era tosca y se dirigia a mí de forma brusca. No es que ella no me gustase, simplemente creo que no tenemos mucho en común. Podría decir la marca de mi coche, aunque era bastante inferior que la de los demás. Sorprendentemente, Alice le cayó muy bien y se hicieron amigas rápidamente. Rose tenía cierto interés en los zapatos y Alice se lazó directa hacia eso.

Me di cuenta de que era capaz de dormir cuando estaba en los brazos de Edward, con su cuerpo pegado al mío. Había algo en su olor que siempre me calmaba en la inconsciencia. Edward admitió que tenía que pelear más que yo, pero su insomnio, comparado con antes, había mejorado muchisimo. Cuando no conseguía dormir se ponía a trabajar en su pequeño cuaderno, leyendo o escribiendo algo, aunque nunca me dijo de qué se trataba. Yo no me quejaba por esto.

Me parecía perfecto. En tan pocos meses de estar juntos me sentía como si ya llevásemos incluso más tiempo que Alice y Jasper que eran los que más tiempo llevaban en pareja.

Pero siendo honesta. Sentía algo de miedo. Sí, amaba a Edward más de lo que había amado a nadie. Sí, le necesitaba a cada minuto de mi vida y cada segundo en el que no estaba, yo me sentía perdida.

Nos era casi natural. Pasamos de extraños a amigos y de amigos a pareja en un lapso de 24 horas y el resto de nuestra relación parecía seguir el mismo patrón. No sentía que fuesemos demasiado rápido, pero sin duda así era. Como si estuviesemos a punto de saltar hacia un lugar desconocido al que una parte de mí no quería ir.

Sabía que mis temores eran totalmente irracionales. Edward me amaba. Yo le amaba a él. Eso era suficiente. Pero ¿sería siempre suficiente? ¿Qué sucedería cuando un día se despertase, junto a una simple y vieja Bella Swan, y se diese cuenta de que yo no era hermosa? Qué él se había equivocado al pasar su tiempo conmigo. ¿O habría algún día en el que dejase de verme interesante tanto emocional, como físicamente? Edward siempre me decía que no estaba conmigo por el sexo, pero una parte de mí no dejaba de preguntarse si así era.

¿De verdad podía ser yo tan interesante? Si dejaba de desearme, ¿todo esto acabaría? Era un hombre perfecto, muy guapo, podría tener muchas otras mujeres cuyo aspecto superaba con creces el mío.

Edward nunca me había dado razones para dudar de él, ni una sola vez. Aun así mis dudas permanecían en el fondo de mi cabeza y no podía deshacerme de ellas. Las unicas veces en que desaparecian era cuando estaba con Edward, cuando me encontraba en sus brazos y podía sentir su fuerza.

Un viernes por la noche, en el que Edward estaba trabajando y yo leyendo otro manuscrito que me había pasado mi jefa, Alice se precipitó dentro de mi habitación.

"¿Bella? ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?"Gorjeó.

Aparté la mirada de la novela y coloqué mi bolígrafo sobre la página en la que me encontraba.

"No, creo que no. Solo trabajar."Respondí.

"¿No va ha venir más tarde Edward?"

"No estoy segura. Me dijo que tal vez viniese, pero puede que haya algo de lo que tenga que ocuparse después del trabajo."

"¿Te importa si salgo con Jasper? Tiene muchas ganas de llevarme a ese nuevo club que acaba de abrir."

¿Jasper? ¿Muriendose de ganas por llevar a Alice a un club? Eso si que era un giro de tuerca. Normalmente la situación era al revés. Siempre solía ser Alice la que le instigaba a él. Pero oye, si ése era su royo.

"Claro. Ve. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que si consigo acabar quizá este fin de semana podamos hacer algo."Le dije sonriendo.

"¡Muy bien, Bella! Voy a prepararme y me marcharé en unos minutos."Exclamó Alice."¿Quieres que te avise cuando me marche?"

"No. Estaré ocupada, trabajando."Le respondí.

Alice se marchó volando, ovbiamente emocionada por su noche con Jasper. Volví a mi trabajo y avancé constantemente por el manuscrito. Tras media hora trabajando, oí como se cerraba de un golpe la puerta del apartamente así que me figuré que Alice ya se había marchado.

Mi estómago gruñó en ese momento, probablemente por que no había cenado después de llegar del trabajo. Me fui a la cocina y revolví en la nevera en busca de algo que comer. Me hice un sándwich y encendí la pequeña radio para escuchar la transmisión de Edward.

Le estaba dando el último bocado al bocadillo cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta, de forma muy semejante a la de Alice. Debe de haberse olvidado las llaves y había vuelto a por ellas, pensé. Algo típico en Alice.

Bebí un poco de agua rápidamente y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, no era Alice la que estaba de pie delante de mí.

Edward estaba ahí, con un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas. Él me sonrió torciendo la boca por encima de las flores.

"¡Edward!"Exclamé.

¿De verdad había estado trabajando hasta tan tarde? Parecía que solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que Alice se fuera, pero tal vez yo había vuelto a perder la noción del tiempo.

Extendió las flores hacia mí y yo las cogí con una mano, tirando de Edward para que entrase en el apartamento.

"Feliz aniversario."Dijo con esa voz suya suave y aterciopelada.

"¿Aniversario?"Pregunté.

"Cuatro meses."Me respondió.

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía demasiado aturdida por su repentina aparición en mi puerta.

"Bella, tengo algo que predirte."Dijo, su rostro era una máscara de calma.

"Dispara."Dije, tomando prestado el vocabulario de Alice.

Él se inclinó cerca de mi rostro, a pocos centimetros de mi boca. Mis ojos se entrecerraron instintivamente y pude notar su aliento recorriendome la piel.

"Esta noche ¿podemos pasar del dulce acto de hacer el amor? Porque esta noche solo quiero acostarme contigo. Quiero follarte hasta que no puedas caminar. Eso es en lo único en que puedo pensar esta noche."Afirmó con calma, su voz era profunda y ronca.

Oh, Dios.

Al instante mi cuerpo se volvió de gelatina. Mis huesos esponjosos y caí en la cuenta de que no sabía cuanto tiempo más podrían sostenerme las piernas.

Había deseado esto durante tanto tiempo. La dulzura, las cosas inocentes eran increibles, pero esto era… esto era lo que yo quería. Y más aún, quería que me dijese todo lo que iba a ahcerme.

Tragué el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta antes de poder producir palabras.

"¿Qué quieres hacerme?"Pregunté con la voz alterada. Mi propia voz sonó dolorosamente inestable, reflejando la forma en que me sentía en estos instantes.

Edward me rodeó la mano que aun sostenía las flores con sus dedos e instantáneamente las dejé caer al suelo.

Movió la mano para que tocara su pecho y la arrastró hacia a bajo. Bajo las puntas de los dedos noté el metal duro de la hebilla del cinturón. Siguió bajando hasta que mi mano estubo sobre la cremallera del pantalón. Sin ayuda, moví la mano y pude sentirle. Él ya estaba duro, pero mis caricias parecían endurecerle más.

Ambos gemimos con suavidad, pero lo mío fue más un gemido estrangulado.

Edward me soltó la mano, pero yo la dejé donde estaba. Pude sentirle en el dobladillo de la vieja camiseta que llevaba puesta, tirando de ella con fuerza. Mi apartamento era frío e inmediatamente sentí el frescor correr a través de mi piel.

Mis pezones se endurecieron de forma instantánea y en el trascurso de un latido de corazón sentí la boca de Edward sobre mí, sus labios iban tanteando por todas partes. Eché hacia atrás la cabeza. Los labios eran llamas caliente sobre mi piel, pronto su temperatura se igualó a mi propio fuego que rabiaba en mi interior.

Me rodeó la cintura con sus manos fuertes y lentamente fue subiendo los labios por mi torso. El aire frío que tocaba el pecho mojado me produjo temblores, pero apenas los noté cuando Edward empezó a chupar en el lado derecho de mi cuello el latido de mi pulso. Con decisión. Definitivamente esta vez me dejaría una marca.

Edward movió sus caderas contra las mías y yo me apreté contra él para aprovecharme de esa fricción. Por poco que fuese. Mi cuerpo gritaba por llegar al culmen de forma inmediata.

Una de las manos que me rodeaba la cintura la desplazó hacia delante y se introdujo bajo mi pantalón de deporte, ni siquiera se detuvo por mi ropa interior. Tenía una misión, nada le impediria completarla.

Jadeé con fuerza cuando sentí que sus dedos entraban en mi cuerpo. Edward subió los labios por mi cuello y de este pasó rápidamente a mi boca.

Su lengua se enredó con la mía y sus dedos siguieron su mismo ritmo.

"Tan mojada."Murmuró entre dientes contra mis labios.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, tratando desesperadamente de que entre nosostros existiese el menor espacio posible. Sus manos eran mágicas, pero esto no era nada comparado con lo que podría estar haciendo.

Me aparté de él de un tirón, a pesar de notener gana ninguna deveria añadir, y frenéticamente busqué aire que mis pulmones, que ardían.

"¡Aquí no!"Jadeé entre bocanada y bocanada.

Edward sacó los dedos de mi interior y se los llevó a la boca, lamiendo hábilmente el líquido resbaladizo que había en ellos. Le miré, con embeleso, su boca. Con un último lametón de su lengua, se los sacó de la boca y los metió en la mía. Probé los restos salados de mi propio cuerpo mezclados con el dulce sabor de Edward. Chupé los dedos, enredando la lengua en las puntas y lamiendo su longitud.

Edward siseó entre sus dientes apretados. Succioné sus dedos, prácticamente rodeando sus nudillso con los labios. Entonces le mordí, solo lo suficiente como para que pudiese sentirlo.

Él me gruñó, y entonces comenzó a balancear las caderas con más fuerza. Obviamente, le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

Sacó los dedos de mi boca haciendo que los dientes recoriesen toda su extensión. Edward me agarró las caderas con una fuerza considerable y luego dirigió sus dedos hacia mi trasero. Abarcó toda la parte de atrás de mis pantalones, amasando por fuera de la tela.

Las manos bajaron y rápidamente me levantaron para que pudiese rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Esto me acercó a su creciente erección y yo me apreté contra él, ganadome otro gruñido.

Edward atravesó el vestíbulo a una velocidad deslumbrante para llegar a mi dormirmitorio, mi cuerpo botaba contra él. Mientras enredaba nuestros labios, con tanta fuerza que pensé que quizá tuviese unas magulladuras a la mañana siguiente.

Me tiró a la cama con la suficiente intensidad como para que rebotase y cerró la puerta detrás de nosostros. Al segundo estaba junto a mí, apartando los pantalones de deporte de mi cuerpo y prácticamente arrancándome las bragas con una mano.

Edward retrocedió y rápidamente se desnudó, lanzando su ropa con torpeza en todas direcciones. Yo nunca le había visto con tanta prisa, que descuidase sus acciones. Cualquier cosa que estuviese pasando por su cabeza en este momento, estaba increiblemente caliente.

Se subió a la cama en toda su gloriosa desnudez y se arrodillo entre mis pies. Su erección se detubo esperándome, dura como una roca.

Pero entonces el tono volvió a cambiar. Esperaba que me agarrase de las caderas y directamente se hundiese en mí, pero hizo algo tan inesperado que lancé un jadeó al sentirlo.

Delicadamente me sujetó el tobillo y apretó los labios contra él. Echó el pie hacia atrás y dejó que los dedos fuesen ascendiendo por mi piel, dibujando perezosas pautas. Se pegó a mi estómago y a todas las partes que tocaban sus dedos, a los cuales los labios no tardaron mucho en seguirles.

Cuando llegó a la cara interna de mi muslo, yo ya estaba adolorida. Él iba terriblemente lento, y yo necesitaba que acelerase. La sangre me hervía y no sabía cuanto tiempo seria capaz de aguantar sin él.

Pensé que iba a continuar subiendo hasta donde yo quería, pero me sorprendió de nuevo. Edward cambió de pierna y realizó el proceso otra vez. , para gran disgusto de mi cuerpo.

Él llegó hasta la rodilla antes de que yo no pudiese más.

"Por favor."Le supliqué, con la voz grave debido a la lujuria.

Él levantó la cabeza, sonriendome dulcemente.

A través de la puerta de mi habitación, apenas llegaban los sonidos de la radio. El piano se había detenido y escuché algo totalmente inexpicable.

"Este fue otro extenso movimiento de mis conciertos favoritos de Chopin. Volveremos tras unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores."Anunció la voz aterciopelada.

Mis ojos se pusieron como platos debido al asombro. ¿Cómo podía ser? La voz de Edward venía de la radio, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aquí, menos cerca de lo que quería.

"Pregrabado."Respondió, percibiendo mi confusión.

"Oh."Le respondí.

Rápidamente, más rápido que cualquier movimiento que hubiese hecho hasta ahora, dejó caer la pierna y se encaramó encima de mí.

Edward envolvió mi cintura con los dedos. Pude sentirle contra mí, presionando mi entrada.

Bajó la cabeza hasta mi oído y dijo con brusquedad. "¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de que fuese tan groseramente interrumpido?"

**EPOV**

Ni con el trabajo podía sacar a Bella de mi cabeza, aunque esto distaba de ser un hecho excepcional. Yo siempre pensaba en ella. Ella siempre estaba ahí, a nada de obtener mi completa atención. Era fácil zambullierme en pensamientos sobre ella.

El trabajo me mantuvo en mi enfoque, me permitió entretenerme con lo que tenía a mano, incluso si mi mente se empeñaba en derivar hacia otros derroteros. Siempre estaba pensando en lo que ella estaría haciendo, aunque yo sabía que cuando me marchaba ella trabajaba mucho.

James actuaba con su abobinable comportamiento, pero esta noche estaba subiendo de tono. Él acababa de empezar con otra mujer y no podía dejar de presumir de lo increíble que era en la cama. Y por supuesto, quería darnos los detalles, nada era demasiado insignificante para salvarse.

Escucharlo era repugnante. James era un cerdo, así de simple. Siempre estaba con algo así como:"Oh, Dios. Victoria es increíble cuando hace eso con sus dientes al saltar sobre mí."O mi favorita:"A ella también le gusta ser algo perversa. La ato y la cabalgo hasta que grita mi nombre."

Uf. Me estaba poniendo enfermo con solo oirle. Pero no pude dejar de pensar en Bella. Todo lo que contaba James me imaginaba a mí mismo haciendoselo a ella. Quería hacerla gritar mi nombre. Quería que temblase cuando estuviese acabando, una y otra vez en cuestión de minutos.

Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, era peor. Era malo, muy malo. Apenas había pasado una hora de mi programa, sabía que no conseguiría terminarlo.

"Eh, James ¿amigo?"Dije hablando por el microfono durante el tercer conjunto.

"¿Si?"Respondió.

"¿Sabes que me debes un favor por haberme hecho venir durante mis vacaciones? Bien, pues voy a utilizarlo. Creo que hoy me voy a marchar antes. Gravaré algunas introducciones y poco más, y Steve podrá encargarse de todo lo demás cuando yo me marche."Le dije.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás enfermo o algo?"Preguntó James.

"Sí. Me noto un poco caliente. Creo que he comido algo en mal estado."Contesté, sacandome de la manga un conveniente plan.

"No quiero que vomites en el equipo, tio. Grávalo todo rapido y cierra. No está permitido vomitar en mi estudio."Dijo en tono mordaz.

Tras diez minutos estuve fuera, me detuve por el camino para recoger un bonito ramo de flores para Bella. Nosotros no habíamos celebrado ningún aniversario hasta ahora, debido a que a Bella esas cosas no le hacían demasiada gracia. Pero esta noche haciamos cuatro meses y yo tenía intención de hacer algo especial.

Esta noche tenía planeado resucitar la pasión de nuestra primera noche juntos, apenas 24 horas después de que nos conociesemos. Y esta noche incluso preveía que traspasaríamos nuestros límites.

Me encontré a Alice saliendo del edificio, y me dijo que iba apasar la noche bailando con Jasper y que luego se iban a ir a la casa de éste. Ella me dejó entrar, por lo que no tuve que prevenir a Bella de mi presencia. Alice me enseñó su forma de llamar a la puerta para poder confundir a Bella y que pensase que se trataba de su amiga que se había dejado las llaves o algo así.

Le sonreí. Alice era demasiado astuta para su propio bien, estaba demasiado dispuesta a ayudar a Bella. Yo la queria solo por eso.

"A por todas tiarrón."Me gruñó Alice mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

En el rellano, las palmas empezaron a sudarme, algo poco normal en mí. No sé si estaba nervioso o qué, pero esta noche iba a ser muy diferente a lo que hubiésemos vivido alguna vez. Eso estaba claro.

Así que ahí estaba yo, entre las piernas de Bella, estudiando sus ojos castaños de un profundo color chocolate mientras ella se retorcía debajo de mí.

Yo la había provocado lo suficiente. Había permanecido calmado hasta hace un momento, solo para que ella supiese quien tendría el control esta noche. A ella le gustaba mi voz cuando se volvía profunda y aterciopelada. Y, a propósito, no había hablado hasta ahora, privándola de uno de sus sentidos.

Bella se agitó otra vez contra mis caderas y pude notar lo humedá que estaba contra mi piel. Dios, había estado a punto de arder cuando antes me había mordido los dedos. Su sabor era más que exquisito, incomparable. Era como el néctar de los dioses. Sabía que viviese lo que viviese jamás me cansaría de él, mi sed se saciaba con su sabor.

"¡Edward!"Gimió.

Con un suave movimiento entré en ella. Llenándola hasta la empuñadura, empujando con fuerza. Gruñí audiblemente a la vez que ella gemía extasiada. Comenzamos a movernos, yo golpeé repetidamente contra ella.

Antes no había bromeado cuando dije que quería follarla hasta que no pudiese caminar. Deseaba que a la mañana siguiente estuviese dolorida. Quería saber que yo se lo había hecho y que ella había disfrutado.

Y por su mirada, definitivamente estaba disfrutando. Se meció contra mí, instandome a que entrase más en ella con cada embestida. Pronto, demasiado pronto, la vaina que me envolvía comenzó a contraerse a mí alrededor, y supe que no tardaría mucho en tener un orgasmo.

Empujé con más fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla apretada a mi. Su cuerpo estaba chupando de mi, dandome la bienvenida como ninguno otro.

Con una última fuerte embestida, Bella se arqueó y abrió la boca en un silencioso grito de placer. Sin embargo no me detuve. Seguí empujando, con ganas de más. Aun no estaba cerca y quería que ella viniese conmigo.

Todo el sexo que había estado comentando James, solo me hacía desear más, querer reclamar su cuerpo como mío. Todas las imágenes que se me habían pasado por la cabeza volvieron a la vez a mi mente y junto con los altos gemidos de Bella me pegó un subidón increíble.

Metí una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y mis dedos rodearon el clitoris de Bella. Deslizandose hacia delante y atrás por mi mano, pidiendome que jugase más con él. Al tercer roce, conseguí lo que me proponía.

Bella volvió a arquearse por su segundo orgasmo. La imagen fue tan gloriosa, casi celestial, que no pude aguantar más.

Di otra embestida y llegué a mi límite, corriendome tan violentamente como Bella. Nuestros cuerpo se apretaron el uno contra el otro, montados en la misma ola de deseo, hasta que cayeron cansados y sudorosos.

Me desplomé contra ella, demasiado cansado para apartarme. Me rodeó con sus brazos el torso sudoroso y me abrazó con fuerza, apretando los pechos contra mí.

"Dios mío, ha sido increíble."Dijo jadeante.

"Sí."Murmuré, la incoherencia luchaba por dominar mi mente.

Nos quedamos así durante un minuto, disfrutando de la sensación de nuestros cuerpos, el uno contra el otro. Cuando finalmente tuve la energía para moverme, salí de ella y apenas hice esfuerzo para caer boca abajo contra la cama a su lado, con uno de mis brazo rodeando su cuerpo.

No podía pensar, no conseguía procesar las palabras. Solo si había una única cosa que corría por mi cabeza y era que: nunca iba a renunciar a ella. Si viviese mil vidas no me cansaría de Bella.

La acerqué a mi cara, ansioso de enterrar el rostro en su suave cabello. Pude sentir su oreja con la punta de la nariz y lo sonrojada que estaba. Bella se rió suavente por la sensación.

El silencio nos consumió, mientras nosotros intentábamos recuperarnos. Mi cerebro se fue abotargando y antes de saber lo que estaba diciendo, escuché mi propia voz.

"Algún día me casaré contigo."

El cuerpo de Bella se quedó congelado y no pude dejar de notar su repentino cambio.

Levanté la cabeza y la miré a la cara. Bella tenía una mirada de completo terror, sus ojos estaba completamente abiertos por el miedo.

Y entonces me di cuenta. Alice había dicho… oh, no.

Oh, Dios.

¿Qué había hecho?


	17. Futuro incierto

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Futuro incierto**

EPOV

"_Algún día me casaré contigo."_

Las palabras quedaron colgando en el aire, todavía perfumado a sexo. El denso almizcle parecía elevar mis palabras, prestándoles fuerza.

Bella permaneció allí tumbada, tensa. Yo no sabía que decir. Las palabras no parecian suficientes para erreglar lo que acababa de hacer. Sus rasgos se habían suavizado, pero el mismo terror seguía en sus ojos. Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando Jacob se había enfrentado a ella. La misma mirada que, me había prometido, nunca volvería a pisar su cara.

Y ahí estaba yo: la causa de que se encontrase en ese preciso lugar en este mismo momento. No Jacob, el canalla que la había engañado cuando ella le había ofrecido su corazón.

Yo.

La única persona que la amaba más que cualquier otra en este planeta. Ella era mi otra mitad, la que mejor me conocía.

No sabía cómo arreglarlo. Porque sinceramente. Yo quería casarme con ella. Quería ver un brillante diamante en el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda y saber que había sido yo quién se lo había puesto. Que ella llevase el anillo por mí.

No podía imaginarme lo que estaba pasando ahora por la cabeza de Bella. Era terrible, incluso con solo suponerlo. ¿Ella no quería casarse conmigo? ¿No me amaba tal y como yo la amaba a ella?

Nuestras vidas eran perfectas. Nuestro amor era perfecto. ¿Cómo podía haber aparecido y haberle dicho algo tan estúpido como esas palabras que yo sabía específicamente que no debercia pronunciar? Que una sola palabra lo cambiaría todo rápidamente.

Casarse.

Matrimonio.

La palabra que estaba ligada de manera tan inextricablemente con las cicatrices emocionales a las que Bella aun se aferraba. El dolor que todavía salpicaba su corazón y que coloreaba cada interacción que llevaba a cabo con las personas.

Soy un imbécil. Un completo y total imbécil.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y una parte de mí sabía que no había nada que decir. Yo había cruzado esa línea invisible y no estaba seguro de si alguna vez se me permitiría retroceder.

Después de un rato, minutos u horas, no estaba seguro, Bella apartó mi brazo de su cuerpo. No se lo impedí. Por mucho que quisiese mantenerla cerca y disculparme por no haberma detenido a pensar, una voz me dijo que esta podría ser la única manera. Alice había dicho que tenía que dejar que Bella tomase la iniciativa.

Así que lo hice.

Se dio la vuelta dandome la espalda y se alejó aun más en la cama. Ahora no podía ver su rostro. No podía considerar sus reacciones. Su costado se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con regularidad, pero yo sabía que no podía dormir. No después de eso. De ninguna manera.

El reloj cambiaba los números lentamente.

"¿Bella?"Susurré finalmetne alrededor de la medianoche.

"Estoy bien."Fue su respuesta en un susurro.

Yo no la creí.

Los números siguieron pasando.

Ambos nos encontrábamos allí, sin dormir.

Esa noche había sido demasiado, demasiado monumental para conseguir dormir. Nuestro insomnio nos dio de lleno.

Silencio.

Sobre las tres de la mañana, encontré el corage para volver a hablar.

"No quise decir eso."

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que hablase y cuando lo hizo en su voz abundaba el dolor.

"¿No quieres casarte conmigo?"

Me esforcé por encontrar la respuesta que resumiese lo que estaba sintiendo.

"No es eso, yo solo… Yo no debería haber… Lo sie-"Mis palabras salieron disociadas, mi lengua no funcionaba correctamente.

Bella suspiró profundamente y fuertemente se rodeó el torso con el brazo.

A las 5:46 am, no pude seguir luchando contra el impulso de tocarla.

Alcé mi mano temblorosa y la toqué el hombro. Ella se apartó de mi mano y yo me retiré, asombrado. Su reacció me atravesó como un cuchillo.

Pasó otra hora y media antes de la próxima reacción.

Bella lo susurró en voz tan baja que casi no lo oí.

"Edward ¿A qué vienen tantas llamadas? ¨tienen que esperar¨"Citó.

Su espalda estaba frente a mí y me incorporé en la cama tratando de ver su rostro. Ella se volvió más, escondiendose de mí.

Suspiré. Las llamadas no eran importantes. Los amigos de James, UCLA, seguían preguntando por mí, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ir.

Como si pudiese leerme el pensamiento Bella volvió ha hablar."No me digas que no es nada importante. Dime la verdad."

Traté de formar una explicación en mi cabeza antes de hablar. En esta ocasión no quería actuar de forma precipitada, liandolo todo aun más.

"James tiene unos amigos en la UCLA. Les habló de cómo me había especializado en la composición de música y de que yo quería componer. Quieren que vaya a enseñar una pequeña sesión de música clasica, moderna y el lugar que tiene en la sociedad. Pero no voy a hacerlo."Le expliqué.

Bella se quedó callada durante unmomento, asimilando todo lo que yo había dicho.

"¿Cuánto tiempo sería?"Dijo finalmente en voz baja.

"Cuatro semanas. Pero eso no importa, no iré."

"¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?"Preguntó.

"Cuatro semanas es demasiado tiempo. Y no es importante para mí. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo."Le contesté.

"Deberías ir."

Me quedé allí sentado durante un momento, congelado por el impacto de sus palabras.

"¿Qué?"Murmuré.

"Te gusta la música Siempre dices que quieres componer. Esta es la oportunidad de tu vida. El comienzo de tu carrera. Tienes que ir."Declaró con firmeza, aunque en su voz detecté algo de pánico.

"No quiero dejarte."Le contesté instintivamente.

"Quiero que vayas."

"Bella."Suspiré.

"¿Cuándo te vas?"Pretuntó.

"No pienso tener esta conversación. No me voy a marchar."

"Edward creo que deberías ir. Es importante."Dijo, su dolor era evidente.

"Bella, ¿por qué haces esto?"Le supliqué.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta para que pudiese verle la cara y sus ojos color chocolate estaban enrojecidos. Había estado llorando, provablemente durante bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo notado? ¿Había estado demasiado centrado en mí mismo para haber notado su dolor?

"No hago nada."Dijo.

"Sí, lo haces. Estas alejándome."Le supliqué."No lo hagas."

"No estoy haciendo nada."Repitió Bella.

"Bella, no voy a marcharme a ningún sitio. Ya te lo he dicho. Estoy aquí para ti, siempre y para siempre. No importa cómo me quieras. Amigo, amante, mari-"Dije, pero me cortó antes de que pudiese terminar la última palabra.

"No lo digas. No quiero oír esa palabra."Exclamó.

"Hablo enserio. No voy a marcharme."Intenté convencerla.

Ella tení aque verlo, tenía que entender que no iba a abandonarla. No en este estado. Probablemente había cometido el mayor error de mi vida y quería arreglarlo. Bella merecía mi atención. Merecía ese esfuerzo por mi parte. No quería darme por vencido.

"Deberías irte."Su voz sonaba inestable, las palabras rotas. Yo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no creía lo que estaba diciendo.

Me acerqué a ella, tratando de volver a tocarle el brazo y ella me evitó otra vez. Retrocedí. Esta era la segunda vez en toda nuestra relación que Bella no me permitía tocarla y la primera había sido solo hace unas horas.

Mi corazón se rompió levemente al ver su reacción.

Bella se arrastró por la cama y se envolvió en el edredón. Este sutil movimiento me impactó. Todas las veces en las que habíamos estado juntos, todas las veces que habíamos dormido en la misma cama, Bella nunca se había tapado al levantarse. Supongo que nunca antes sintió la necesidad.

Pero ahora… ahora era distinto.

Yo lo había cambiado todo. Con una sola palabra.

Caminó lenta y pesadamente hacia el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. Oí el ruido de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, suavizado por el edredón que la rodeaba.

Salté de la cama y al instante estuve frente a la puerta.

"Dios mío, Bella. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has caído?"Jadeé frente a la madera.

Oí un llanto ahogado.

Agarré el picaporte pero estaba bloqueado. Bella había cerrado la puerta con cerrojo. La comprensión me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos: no me quería allí.

"Estoy bien."Dijo entre llantos.

Me dejé caer sobre las rodillas en la suave alfombra y mis propias lágrimas se encontraron en mis ojos.

"¿Por qué no me dejas entrar, Bella? ¿Por qué haces esto?"Lloré.

"Solo… Solo necesito pensar."Farfulló.

"¡Déjame pensar contigo! Podemos hacer esto juntos. Tu y yo."Fue mi balbuceante respuesta.

"No, Edward. No puedo hacer esto contigo. Necesito tener un poco de espacio para pensar."Exclamó.

Ahora mis lágrimas corrían abiertamente.

"No voy a marcharme a Los Angeles. No ahora. No de esta forma."Dije atragantándome.

El llanto de Bella resonó tras la puerta y cortó a trozos mi corazón. Que estaba destrozandose de dentro hacia fuera.

"Quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te marches. En estos momentos necesito estar alejada de ti."Dijo finalmente.

"Bella."Lloré.

"Hablo en serio, Edward. Por favor, déjame."La última palabra le salió de forma temblorosa.

Notaba la piel tirante envolviendo mi esqueleto. Estaba siendo torturado, lenta y certeramente, por el único y verdadero amor de mi vida. La persona con la que yo quería e pasar el resto de mi vida.

Pero ahora ella estaba dandome la patada. Todo lo que yo quería era quedarme allí, para arreglar las cosas. Y lo único que ella quería era que me marchara, estar alejada de mí.

Mi frágil mente revisó mis opciones. Quedarme y provocarle más aflicción. Marcharme y darle lo que me pedía, aunque no fuese lo que yo realmente quería.

No eran las mejores opciones. Ambas terminaban en angustia, ambas nos causarian dolor.

Una vez más los consejos de Alice resonaron en mi cabeza:"Deja que sea ella la que de el primer paso." Deja que sea a Bella quien tome la iniciativa.

Realmente no tenía nada qué hacer; me encontraba arrinconado.

Así que elegí la segunda opción.

Poco a poco me recogí a mi mismo del suelo, mis piernas seguian sin estar dispuestas a sostenerme. Anduve con dificultar por la habitación y encontré la ropa que había tirado por todo el cuarto llevado por la lujuria de la noche anterior.

La noche en que había cambiado todo.

Me estremecí al pensar en ello.

Las palaras aun parecian colgar sobre mí cabeza como la espada de un verdugo.

Me vestí lentamente, buscando a tientas los botones y la cremallera. Mis dedos se negaban a funcionar adecuadamente. Todavía querían a Bella. Quería tocar su piel suave y tocar cada una de sus curvas. No querían marcharse.

Pero era la única manera. Era la única oportunidad que tenía de salvar el hilo que quedaba de mi mundo.

Antes de salir me acerqué tropezando a la puerta del baño y coloqué la mejilla contra la fresca madera.

"¿Bella? Me marcho. Voy a llamar a la UCLA tan pronto como salga del edificio. Las cuatro semanas pasarán más rápido de lo que piensas. Volveré antes siquiera de que te des cuenta de que me he marchado."Le dije.

Un llanto medio ahogado me llegó a través de la puerta.

"Necesito recordarte algo. No hago esto por mí o mi estúpida carrera. Me gusta la música, pero a ti te quiero. Por favor recuerda eso, Bella. Te amo."Le dije.

"Lo sé."Fue la respuesta pagada que obtuve.

Respiré profundamente y miré en derredor del cuarto de Bella. Una foto de nosotros dos juntos, sonriendo a la cámara, se apoyaba en su escritorio. Me acerqué a ella y la cogí por el marco, mirándola atentamente. Parecíamos tan felices, tan despreocupados.

¿Cómo se había vuelto tan incorrecto de forma tan rápida? ¿Cómo podía haber arruinado algo tan precioso actuando ciegamente?

Puse la fotografía en su sitio, tenía que hacer algo. Cogí la pluma que estaba sobre un bloc de hojas encima de su escritorio. Sin pensarlo escribí una nota en la página y me acerqué a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

La deslicé por debajo en un rápido movimiento y luego me di la vuelta para salir de allí.

El ramo de rosas que le había traído seguía en el suelo junto a la puerta del apartamento donde Bella lo dejara caer. Lo recogí y los puse en la mesa de la cocina, con un suave movimiento.

"Feliz aniversario."Dije en voz baja.

Y con eso, me marché. El leve chasquido de la cerradura de la puerta fue mi único adiós.

**BPOV**

Mi cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos.

No podía moverme, no podía pensar. El dolor me laceraba el cuerpo, más profundamente de lo que cualquier cuchillo pudiese llegar a hacerlo nunca. Cada vez que miraba hacia abajo esperaba encontrarme con los cortes en mi piel, pero ésta seguía estando impecable.

En realidad, pensé, el dolor físico hubiese sido mejor que el emocional.

Esto era demasiado real. Había querido que desapareciese a lo largo de toda la noche, pero no lo había conseguido. Nada podía mitigar este dolor. Nada podría curar la herida que sufría.

Esto era culpa de Jacob. De todas las cosas que él había hecho. Todas esas cosas horribles que me había hecho hacía tanto tiempo cuanto él procuraba cazarme. Aun me acechaban en los oscuros corredores de mi vida. Si no lo hubiese visto aquella noche en el restaurante nada de esto habría pasado.

Su reaparición repentina en mi vida había disparado los mismo sentimientos de aquella edad, que se habían avalanzado sobre mí. Me había encontradoe en vías de recuperación, pero una mirada suya valía para devolverme de vuelta al lugar donde que no quería estar.

Jacob lo había arruinado todo.

Su engaño coloreaba cada faceta de mi vida. Sus mentiras chocaban con mi relación con Edward.

Mi hermoso y exquisito Edward.

Quien ahora se había marchado.

No sé por qué le dije todas esas cosas. En realidad yo no quería que se marchase. Cada parte de mi cuerpo me gritaba que fuese tras él y me retractase de lo que había dicho.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se había marchado.

Si tan solo pudiese pensar, encontrar alguna razón de por qué hice lo que hice. ¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso? Tal vez pudiese haberlo hecho mejor. Tal vez entonces Edward volvería a mí. Si pudiese demostrarle que no quería decir lo que dije, todo se solucionaría.

Pero cuanto más permanecía allí sentada, menos sentido tenía.

Mis pensamientos circulaban a una velocidad de vértigo en todas direcciones. Pero estaba centrada en una sola cosa, en una sola persona.

Edward.

Tenía que lavarme. Necesitaba acabar con el picor de mi piel.

Me arrastré a la ducha, mi cuerpo estaba demaisado débil para ponerse en pie. Los fríos azulejos me dieron la bienvenida cuando me hundí en el suelo de la ducha. Permanecí bajo el agua caliente sin preocuparme de si me quemaba o no.

Tal vez así podría sentir algo, cualquier cosa. Tal vez ese dolor fuese agradable.

Seguí llorando.

Era demaisado, demasiado.

Las lágrimas fluyeron durante mucho tiempo, tiempo suficiente para que el agua caliente se volviese fría.

Pero aun así me quedé allí, hecha un ovillo sobre los azulejos. El agua que me golpeaba no era nada comparado con el contacto de Edward, lo único que yo deseaba en estos instantes.

Lo único que no podía tener.

Una nueva ronda de sollozos me recorrió.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí llorando ni cuanta agua gasté. No me importaba.

Después de un rato fui vagamente consciente de que unos fuertes brazos me recogian, sacándome de la bañera y envolviéndome en una toalla. Los brazos eran conocidos a la par que desconocidos. Mis ojos no podían enfocarle para ver de quién se trataba, y mi cerebro no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba junto a mi cama y otra manta me cubrió.

Parecía como si alguien estuviese conmigo, pero era la persona equivocada.

"Shhh, ya estoy aquí."Susurró una voz dulce.

Me rodeó el cuerpo de forma delicada. Apretándome con fuerza.

Una mano suave me acariciaba la cara, limpiandome las lágrimas que caían.

Cuando finalmente no pude llorar más, me quedé allí tumbada, envuelta en otro abrazo y temblando de dolor.

No podría soportar el dolor durante mucho más tiempo. Era demasiado fuerte, yo estaba demasiado débil.

Mi mente comenzó a desconectarse de mi cuerpo y me hundí en la oscuridad.

No sabía si estaba soñando o perdiendo el conocimiento, pero no me importaba lo que se apoderase de mí.

Yo solo quería dejar de sentir.


	18. Línea de falla

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Línea de falla**

**Alice POV**

Tan pronto como llegué a nuestro apartamento supe que algo había pasado. La cerradura no estaba cerrada con llave, y eso era algo poco habitual en Bella. Ella siempre echaba el cerrojo, no importaba lo que pasara.

Di un paso con cautela y miré en derredor. Nada parecía ir mal, entonces advertí que las flores de Edward se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina. Seguían envueltas en el celofán protector. Siempre que a Bella le daban flores inmediatamente las ponía en agua.

Debilmente oí el agua correr y me acerqué a su cuarto para preguntarle por qué no había cuidado de sus rosas y me detuve en seco frente a su habitación.

Un sollozo profundamente angustiado provenía del interior y casi lo ahogaba en sonido del agua. Abrí la puerta con premura y eché un vistazo alrededor. El sonido del agua provenía la ducha de Bella.

Me apreté contra la puerta del baño y frenéticamente tiré del pomo, pero no se movió. Estaba atrancado. Bella nunca cerraba el cuarto de baño. Nunca. La única vez que estuvo cerrado fue porque el pomo se había quedado atascado y tuvimos que llamar al cerrajero para poder sacar a Bella. Desde entonces tenía demasiado miedo como para volver a echar el cerrojo a esa puerta.

Algo malo estaba pasando. Algo muy malo.

El triste llanto de Bella sonó por encima del agua y me quedé helada.

Sus sollzas desencadenaron mi memoria.

La última vez que escuché llorar así a Bella…

Oh, no.

"¡Bella! ¡Cariño! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Tienes que abrime la puerta!"Chillé frenéticamente, golpeando la madera con el puño.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, solo más llantos.

Ese bastardo. Él había hecho esto. Permití que ese hijo de puta tocase a mi mejor amiga. ¡Le mataré!

La ira me recorrió el cuerpo y tras un instante comencé a sacudirme.

Corrí a buscar mi bolso y cogí el teléfono móvil. Marqué rápidamente el número de Edward y esperé a que lo cogiese.

Al primer tono salió su contestador.

"_Soy Edward. Estaré de viaje todo el mes. Si se trata de alguna emergencia llamad a Emmett, él sabrá cómo ponerse en contacto conmigo. ¿Y Bella? Te quiero más que a la vida misma. No lo olvides_."

¿Qué demonios? ¿Se había marchado? ¿A dónde?

La confusión y la ira combatieron durante una fracción de segundo hasta que sonó el pitido que indicaba que podía dejar mi recado. La ira venció a la confusión.

"¿Qué coño has hecho Edward? ¡Acabo de llegar a casa y me he encontrado a Bella sollozando en su ducha! ¡Si le has hecho daño o las has tocado de algún modo poco honorable un solo pelo te rajaré la garganta y te la meteré por el culo! ¡Será mejor que me llames en cuanto oigas este mensaje y me lo expliques o te cazaré como el perro que creo que eres!"Le chillé al teléfono con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

Cerré el teléfono con fuerza y traté de dejar de jadear, tranquilizarme. Permanecer en este estado no haría ningún bien a Bella.

Se me pasaron un motón de cosas por la cabeza, la mayoría de ellas eran blasfemias contra Edward. Me había fiado de él. Confiado en él.

Había algo de fondo en todo esto, algo que no cuadraba. Sabía que debía calmarme y esperar a que me lo explicasen, pero una rabia abrumadora producto de los sollozos de Bella me lo ponía difícil. Ella no se merecía esto. No quería volver a verla así otra vez, sobre todo después de la última vez.

Emmett. Él sabría lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo vivía con Edward.

Abrí el telefoneo y me dirigí al apartado con su nombre.

"Hola."Tronó su voz después de tres tonos.

"¿Emmett? ¿Está allí Edward? Necesito hablar con él."Dije frenética.

"Vaya, demasiado lenta Alice. Edward se marchó hace unas horas. ¿Qué pasa?"Respondió.

"¿Sabes a dónde se ha ido?"

"No, no me lo dijo. Pero se llevó una maleta. Estaba enfadado y empezó a meter ropa en una bolsa, solo dijo que ¨cuidase de Bella mientras él no estaba¨Respondió."¿Pasa algo malo, Alice?"

"No sé de qué va todo esto, pero definitivamente algo va mal. Bella está sollozando en la ducha y no consigo que salga. La puerta está cerrada con llave."Le dije.

"¿Qué?"Tronó.

"No me deja entrar, no sé cuanto tiempo ha estado allí, peor tal vez lleve demasiado."

"Voy para allá. ¿las puertas son muy resistentes?"Gritó y oí el sonido de ropa al otro lado del teléfono.

"Lo suficiente resistentes para mí, pero probablemente no sean rivales para ti."Le dije alterada.

"Bien. Voy para allá. Estaré contigo en menos de cinco minutos. Picaré al timbre en cuanto llegue."Exclamó.

Apenas pasaron tres minutos cuanto el timbre anunció la llegada de Emmett y dos minutos después llamaban la puerta del piso.

Corrí hacia ella y la abrí, encontrandome con su descomunal cuerpo jadeante apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Dónde está?"Preguntó, con evidente terror.

Le indiqué por dónde tenía que ir y él siguió el sonido de la ducha. Yo iba unos pocos pasos por detrás de él y llegué cuando estaba cogiento impulso para abrir la puerta de un golpe.

Estaba en su segundo intento cuando consiguió abrir la puerta y el llanto de Bella logró llegar hasta nuestros oídos sinningún filtro.

Me rompió el corazón, y por la expresión de Emmett el sentimiento era mutuo.

El edredón estaba hecho una bola en el suelo y pude ver la figura desnuda de Bella acurrucada en el suelo de la ducha por el cristal mate de la puerta de la ducha.

Emmett se giró hacia mí y tragó saliva.

"¿Ella…"Preguntó nervioso.

"Sí, está desnuda."Le respondí.

"¿Quieres cogerla? No creo que ella quiera que la vea así."Dijo con la voz rota.

Sacudí la cabeza."No puedo levantarla. Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Tendrás que hacerlo tú."Le contesté.

Volvió a tragar saliva y se acercó a la ducha. Llamó a la puerta, pero la única respuesta fueron los repetidos sollozos de Bella.

Emmett cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta. Corrí a su lado y miré alrededor.

Bella estaba acurrucada en posición fetal sobre la fría baldosa de la ducha y hacía bastante tiempo que el agua salía fría. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no se centraban en nada. Estaban vidriosos y balbudeaba incoherencias entre sollozos. No pude entender lo que trataba de decir por encima del rumor del agua.

Alcé la mano y cerré el grifo del agua, sin importar que me mojase.

"No pasa nada, Emmett. Abre los ojos y sácala de ahí."Dije forzando a mi voz a obviar el pánico.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, tienes que hacerlo. Pasa algo malo, Emmett. Lo sé."

Emmett abrió los ojos tímidamente y dejó escapar un gemido torturado cuando vio el estado en que Bella se encontraba. Rápidamente la recogió y la acunó como a un niño pequeño.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás para ponerla en el suelo, sujetándola por los brazos para asegurarse de mantenerla en pie. La sequé y la envolví con una toalla seca.

Emmett volvió a cogerla en brazos como si no pesara nada y la llevó a la cama. Reverentemente la posó sobre las sábanas y la cubrió con suavidad con una gruesa manta que Bella había puesto sobre el cabecero de la cama.

Retrocedió y se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer.

"Dios, Alice. Tiene un aspecto terrible. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Edward y su repentina marcha?"Preguntó en voz baja, obviamente angustiado.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"No estoy segura pero creo que sí. Le llamé por teléfono y lo tenía apagado. Su buzón de voz me dijo que tu sabrías ponerte en contacto con él."Le contesté, permaneciendo de pie junto a la cama con mi mano en el hombro de Bella. No paraba de llorar y murmurar titubeante cosas inteligibles y confusas.

"Me dio un número de teléfono, para que le llamase si había alguna emergencia."Dijo entre dientes, la ira volvía a inundarle.

¿Cómo puede Edward dejar a Bella de esta forma? ¿Y en este estado? Algo había salido terriblemente mal esta noche y yo estaba dispuesta a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza."Voy a llamarle y ver que puedo averiguar. ¿Quieres que me quede?"

Sacudí la cabeza y dije."Anda, llama a Edward. En estos momentos Bella me necesita. Te llamaré más tarde, cuando se haya dormido."

"Vale, Alice. ¿Vamos ha arreglar esto, verdad? Odio ver a la pequeña así."Dijo, rodeandose cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

"Espero que sí, Emmett. Espero que sí."

Poco a poco fue saliendo de la habitación y al poco oí que la puerta de nuestro apartamento se cerraba.

Me arrastré junto a Bella, rodeándola con mi cuerpo y acercándola a mí.

Le limpié la cara, sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

"Shhh, ya estoy aquí."Susurré junto a su oído.

"¡Edward!"Lloró.

La abracé más fuerte contra mí.

Algo me decía que no sería fácil solucionar lo que había ocurrido. A pesar de la miseria en la que se había encontrado después de lo de Jacob, nunca había sido tan malo.

Me acuné contra ella, tratando de calmar a Bella. Cada llanto, cada lágrima me partía el corazón. Quería acabar con todo. Bella no merecía este tipo de dolor. Tenía un alma magnífica, era un ejemplo grandioso de bondad.

Y aquí estaba pasando por esto otra vez.

El día avanzaba, pero yo permanecí al lado de Bella. Me venía a la cabeza pregunta tras pregunta. Quería saberlo todo. Quería saber cómo arreglar aquello que se había estropeado. Yo quería saber a quién culpar.

Pero el problema era que las dos únicas personas capacitadas para responder a mi pregunta no se encontraban disponibles. Una de ellas no contestaba al teléfono, donde quiera que estuviese, y la otra estana en una especie de coma.

Sin embargo por encima de todas esas cuestiones, solo una parecía la más importante.

¿Se acabaría arreglando todo?

**BPOV**

"_Hay una manera singular de comprender los dones con los que uno es bendecido en la vida. Esté así cargada de pena y dolor, pero es la única manera. Debe perderse lo que uno siente que es más preciado para entender lo que se tiene. Solo entonces será verdaderamente poseedor de semejante reconocimiento."  
_

Mis ojos recorrieron el parrafo durante un momento que duró aparentemente cuarenta años. Había estado leyendo la misma página del manuscrito durante horas. Cada vez que cogía el bolígrafo para hacer una marca, me ponía a leerlo de nuevo. Una vez más, pensé. Lo leí otra vez antes de hacer un cambio.

Esto no funcionaba.

Por mucho que intentase concentrame en mi trabajo, más frustrada me sentía. Era un ciclo sin fin de auto odio. Si pensaba en el trabajo no tendría que pensar en él. Pero tan pronto como pasaba un minuto sin recordarle, la culpa se apoderaba de mí. Por otra parte si pensaba en él en lugar de trabajar, el dolor era capad de consumirme, permanecía aun fresco en mi corazón.

El agujero que había en mi pecho me dolía cuando pensaba en él. No era un agujero real. No, todavía no se veía por fuera, pero lo sentía como si lo fuera. Cada vez que miraba hacia abajo y no veía la camisa cubierta de sangre por mis heridas, me sorprendía. El dolor era real para mí.

Cada segundo parecía una semana. Cada minuto como un mes. Cada día como un año.

El tiempo se estiraba.

El amanecer se desvanecía en el día, seguido de cerca por la puesta de sol y la oscuridad envolvente. Los días se mezclaban entre sí y yo perdía la noción del tiempo.

Cada momento en que él no estaba allí, tenía problemas para recordarlo. Para imaginar sus rasgos refinados y evocar su aroma fascinante.

Creo que mi lucha no hacia otra cosa sino aumentar mi dolor, pero sinceramente, me lo merecía. Había sido estúpida, muy estúpida.

Pero no sabía hacerlo mejor.

Así que tiré de mi trabajo. Tal vez eso me traería cierto nivel de comodida.

Sin embargo la respuesta era simple. No había consuelo que encontrar. No había nada para mí.

El teléfono móvil sonó desde mi cama, un recordatorio del tiempo.

Esa misma llamada. A partir de ese mismo número irreconocible. Una parte de mí sabía quién era, lo que significaba. Pero yo no quería pensar en ello.

Lo hacía a menudo. Cada seis horas el teléfono se apagaba y luchaba contra las ganas de recobrar el control para no contestar. Cada seis horas.

98 llamadas perdidas.

98 veces que no había dejado ningún mensaje.

98 veces que me quería morir por no dejarme contestar.

Tres semanas y media habían pasado sin él.

Yo no merecía hablar con él. Era mucho mejor que yo, mucho más merecedor de una vida sin mí.

Simplemente tendría que sufrir sin él. El crecería, seguiría avanzando ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Tal vez tras pasar el tiempo suficiente las llamadas disminuirian y terminarian por detenerse. Eso estaba forzado a pasar. Estaba segura de que en California había alguna mujer que en estos momentos me estaba eclipsando, una mucho más interesante de lo que yo alguna vez podría soñar.

Yo era simplemente la anticuada Bella Swan, nacida y criada en Washington, con la excepción de haber pasado unos cuantos años en Phoenix. Yo no había viajado a lugares exóticos o visto tierras maravillosas. No hablaba más idiomas que algo de francés mal chapurreado que había estudiado durante dos años de secundaria. No tenía más conocimiento del mundo más allá de lo que había visto en la televisión o leído en el periódico.

Cuando no trabajaba, me mantenía a salvo tras la puerta de mi dormitorio. Novelas de todo tipo cubrían las superficie de mi alrededor. Ya ni si quiera le daba uso a mi cama. Ya no dormía, a excepción de unos momentos aquí y allá. Incluso me planteé donarla a una causa más digna que yo.

Pero al pensar en ello, no soportaba la idea de deshacerme de ese mueble en particular.

Tenía mucho significado para mí.

Cada vez que lo miraba le recordaba a él. Sucuerpo contra el mío. Sus caricias. La suavidad de sus brazos. El flexionar de sus brazos y las caricias en mis manos. Los susurros suaves junto a mis oidos durante la noche.

Así que la cama se quedó.

Era todo lo que quedaba de él.

Había vuelto todas las fotos boca abajo, almacenándolas de forma segura al fondo del armario. Era recordatorios inoportunos de lo que había perdido, de lo que había tirado por la borda.

Así que los enterré, sin ninguna tentación de devolverlos a su sitio. Era indigna hasta de los recuerdos.

Alice intentó hablar conmigo sobre lo que había sucedido, pero cada vez que lo intentaba negaba firmemente con la cabeza y me impedía hablar del tema. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero al final se dio por vencida. Mi dolor seguía demasiado fresco. Tal vez con el tiempo se lo diría, peor no ahora. Aun no.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño al mantenerla alejada, pero en realidad era lo que yo necesitaba. Lo único que ella quería era consolarme, cuando lo único que yo quería era abofetearme y gritarme por lo imbécil que era. Mi estupidez no era algo que mereciese ser consolado.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron a través de las cortinas. Mi pluma estaba preparada para ser utilizada, pero aun así seguía en mi escritorio. Mi cabeza estaba agachada sobre la hoja que tenía frente a mí, esperando a que reaccionase.

Pero aun así mis ojos siguieron leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Me sentía como si llevase toda una eternidad allí sentada, sin dejar de ller las mismas palabras.

"_Debe perderse lo que uno siente que es más preciado para entender lo que se tiene_."

No pude encontrar ningún erroro en esa frase.

No había nada que corregir.

El bolígrafo permaneció quieto.

Mis ojos siguieron fijos por la impresión, pasando por cada letra.

"… _Para entender lo que se tiene_."

Solo que ahora podía entender. Lo había perdido todo.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta de mi habitación, dandome un susto que me sacó de la laguna de mis pensamientos. Levanté la cabeza hacia el sonido.

"Estoy bien, Alice."Dije y volví a centrarme en la hoja.

"No soy Alice."Dijo una voz.

Me volví hacia la puerta y vi a Rosalie entrar en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella sin hacer ruido.

"Rose."Le dije, sorprendida de verla allí.

"Hola, Bella."Me respondió.

Rose se acercó a mi cama y despejó un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para ella. Se sentó al borde de la cama, parecía incómoda, pero aun increíblemente elegante. Tenía la gracia que yo nunca poseería, sin importar cuanto lo intentase.

"Quiero hablar contigo."Dijo en voz baja.

No hacía falta ser un genio para ver lo que quería decir. Era el tema que bullía en la cabeza de todos. Todos habían venido a verme, todos habian venido a consolarme, mientras trataban de averiguar lo que había sucedido esa noche desastrosa. _Esa_ noche. Con _él_.

Asentí, sin poder evitarlo, aunque quisiese.

"Sé por lo que estás pasando."Dijo.

"¿De veras?"Pregunté, mi voz sonaba dolorosamente débil.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

"Te estás castigando a ti misma."Hizo una pausa antes de continuar."Crees que si consigues distraerte lo suficiente del dolor, entonces se marchará."

"No estoy haciendo eso."

Rose me lanzó una mirada condescendiente."¿En serio, Bella? ¿también tratas de que yo me trague eso? Porque no lo haré."

"No sé de lo que hablas."

"Déjate de gilipolleces. Es evidente que te estás cayendo a pedazos para cualquiera que te mire. Diablos, me sorprende que te dejen entrar en el edificio de tu trabajo. Parece que fueses a derrumbarte por un soplo de viento."

Yo estaba sorprendida por su repentino cambio de humor y me escondí detrás de la silla.

Rosalie resopló."Te estás regodeando en la autocompasión. Te produces a propósito más dolor porque crees que te lo mereces. Después de lo que le hiciste a Edward…"Me estremecí por el uso de su nombre."Creo que, probablemente, te lo mereces."

"Me lo merezco."Mi respuesta fue débil, pero era verdad.

"Por Dios, Bella. ¡Eres otra maldita masoquista igual que él! ¡Vosotros dos os merecéis el uno al otro! Constantemente se grita a sí mismo por fastidiar esto."Me gritó.

"¿Por qué lo haria? Yo no le culpo."Dije entre dientes.

Rosalie necesitó un minuto para recomponerse y entonces se dio la vuelta para mirarme cara a cara.

"Tu no puedes culparle, pero claramente, él lo hace. Él cree que lo estropeó todo. Que fue demasiado rápido en querer llevarte hacia a un sitio al que tu no estabas lista para ir. Edward siempre quiso protegerte, para salvarte de ti misma. Tu no entiendes como sabiendo lo de Jacob y toda la extensión de sus mentiras le ha cambiado. Él se odia por haberte mencionado lo de casaros, sabiendo que esa fue la táctica de Jacob."Dijo tranquilamente.

La mención de Jacob me dejó helada ¿Edward sabía lo de Jacob?

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?"Dije en voz baja, sorprendida po rno poder alzar la voz.

"Bella, hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes. Y obviamente hay mucho de Edward que no conoces. Por ejemplo ¿sabes que Edward y yo salimos juntos?"

Sacudí la cabeza tranquilamente. No lo sabía.

"Salimos un par de veces pero no había química. Entonces conocí a Emmett y mi mundo cambió. Claro la situación entre Edward y yo fue difícil ahora que estaba con su hermano mayor, pero conseguimos salir adelante. Y ahora estamos más cercanos que nunca."

Respiré profundamente cuando Rosalie se detuvo, alisando su camisa tranquilamente.

"Soy la única con la que habla, espero que lo entiendas. Él ni llama ni contesta las llamadas de Emmett. Emmett trata de darle espacio pero le duele tener que hacerlo. Bella, vuestro problema no solo os afecta a vosotros dos. Afecta a todos los que están alrededor."Dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza con suavidad, incapaz de encontrar errores en sus palabras.

"Y cuanto más tiempo sigue así, peor se pone. Cuando llamo a Edward, apenas le reconozco. Lo único que hace es trabajar en Los Angeles. No sale, no socializa y ni siquiera ha vuelto a escuchar música. Cuando no está en las clases se encierra en la estúpida habitación del hotel. Trata de mostrarse valiente ante mí, pero sé que le duele mucho más de lo que deja ver. Creo que lo considera su penitencia por ser tan estúpido. Él cree que no te merece."Siguió.

Tragué saliba y las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos.

"Soy yo quien no me lo merezco. Le hice daño. Lo rechacé. Es culpa mía que yo no sea lo suficientemente buena para él."Lloré.

"Ya sabes, probablemente tengas razón en todas esas cosas."Dijo riendo suavemente.

"Rose, no haces que me sienta mejor."Hipé.

"No estoy aquí para hacerte sentir mejor."Dijo enfadada. Me senté en la silla, sacudida por sus palabras.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"Pregunté apartando la mirada.

"Para mejorar esto. Para volver a tener a mí amigo. Edward es parte de mi familia y verlo con ese dolor también me afecta a mí. Y estoy cansada de ese dolor. Así que si la única forma de hacer que se sienta mejor es que volvais a estar juntos, creo que eso es lo que tendré que hacer."Respondió.

"Pero ¿y si no me quiere? No debería quererme, no después de lo que hice."Dije entre sollozos.

"Bella creo que es hora de que desempeñe mi último esfuerzo en esto. No esperaba que tuviesemos que llegar a esto, pero en ocasiones hay que sacar la artillería pesada para ganar una guerra imposible."Dijo Rose.

Para mi horror vi como Rosalie sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Apretó un botón en su lateral y lo abrió. Apretó otros cuantos botones y puso el altavoz del teléfono.

El teléfono dio cinco tonos.

"¿Bella?"Dijo la voz baja al otro lado del teléfono.

Era entrecortada y ronca, apenas reconocible para aquellos que le conocían bien. Cada gramo del dolor de esa persona estaba cargada en esa sola palabra.

"¿Bella?"Volvió a susurrar la voz, pero esta vez de forma frenética.

No. No puede ser.

No después de todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había hecho, ¿aun existia la posibilidad de que pudiese amarme? ¿Sequía amandome?

"Dios, por favor, Bella. Si eres tu dime algo. Lo que sea."Dijo.

Algo en mí se rompió. Aunque yo no sabía que me quedase alguna parte intacta. Las lágrimas que no sabía que existían se veriteron por mi cara.

Quería decir algo para que él se sintiera mejor. Para alejar su dolor, incluso si eso significaba aumentar el mío. Edward era demasiado bueno, demasiado bueno como para merecerse ese dolor.

Pero ¿qué podía decir?


	19. Segundas oportunidades

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Segundas oportunidades**

Por la cabeza me pasaron un millón de cosas distintas a una velocidad increíble.

_Te quiero, Edward._

_No quise decir nada de lo que dije, Edward. Por favor vuelve._

_Edward, soy una idiota. ¿Podrás perdonarme?_

_Edward, si me odias, me marcharé para siempre. _

_Edward me equivoqué al reaccionar de esa manera. ¡Quiero casarme contigo!_

El último pensamiento me sorprendió y mis pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo. ¿Matrimonio? El horrible concepto que siempre había temido. ¿Con Edward?

Rosalie me miró y acercó el teléfono a mi cara.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero al igual que la primera vez que me encontré con Edward, no salió ningún sonido.

El mismo maldito silencio me consumió. El mismo silencio que me entorpecía, en estos momentos se volvía opresor. Permaneció en el aire y amenazó con apoderarse de mí. Tragué con fuerza antes de poder chillar algunas inútiles palabras.

Rosalie suspiró, parecía enfadada y rápidamente giró el teléfono hacia ella para poder hablar.

"Lo siento Edward. Creo que he perdido el móvil o algo así. Solo soy yo."Dijo con sarcasmo.

No pude evitar oír el gemido atormentado que Edward dejó escapar.

"Hey, Rose. Pensaba que eras…"Empezó dejando la frase a medias.

"Si, lo sé. Lo dices cada vez que llamo."Se quejó suavemente.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, una sensación extraña que se había ausentado durante las últimas semanas. La sensación fue tan rara que no pude evitar determinar a qué era debido.

Edward pensaba que yo le llamaría, lo hacía siempre que sonaba el teléfono.

"Lo siento… es que… Rose, Dios."Lloró.

"¿Qué?"Dijo ella tranquilamente.

"La echo tanto de menos."Dijo en voz baja. Noté el dolor impregnando cada palabra."Hay tantas cosas que echo de menos de ella."

Rosalie había estado recorriendo la habitación con la vista, sin centrarse en nada en particular, hasta que él dijo esto. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos y la esquina de su boca se elevó un milímetro.

"¿Qué echas de menos de ella? Especifica por favor."Dijo.

"¿Rose?"Edward parecía confundido.

"Solo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo."

"Um, Dios. Hay tantas cosas. Hecho de menos su asimetrica sonrisa, que era debido a que su labio superior es ligeramente más grueso que el inferior. Hecho de menos cuando se recogia el pelo en una cola de caballo, hecho de menos pasar mis dedos por él. La curva de sus mejillas cuando se reía. El trocito de piel suave bajo su oreja, que siempre tenía un sabor a fresas. Echo de menos la forma en que apretaba los dedos cuando la cogía de la mano. El brillo de satisfacción de sus ojos cuando terminaba un crucigrama. Que siempre tropezase con la junta suelta del suelo de la cocina que había junto a la nevera."

"Echo de menos la forma en que me dejaba abrazarla por las noches mientras dormía. La luz de la luna reflejada en sus rasgos. Las cosquillas que tenía detrás de las rodillas. Echo de menos su sentido del humor, como si ella supiese todas las bromas que me hacían reir. Echo de menos sus jugadas audaces y como tan a menudo iniciaba nuestra… intimidad. Echo de menos la pequeña cicatriz en su rodilla izquierda producto de una caida cuando aprendía a montar en bicicleta a los siete años. Echo de menos su comprensión sobre las personas."

Un grito estrangulado escapó de mi boca, sin que pudiese ahogarlo.

"¿Rose? ¿Has sido ti?"Preguntó Edward de pronto, su voz había cambiado.

"Lo siento, me he dado un golpe en el pie."Dijo Rose rápidamente, encubriendo mi arrebato.

"¿Estás bien?"Preguntó Edward.

"Sí, y tengo una ligera idea de lo que ehcas de menos de ella."

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tuve que secarmelas rápidamente antes de que el llanto se hiciese audible. Me mordí el labio para tratar de contener el sonido.

Ni Edward, ni Rosalie hablaron durante un momento, pero Rose estaba obserbandome y supe que estaba tramando algo.

"Edward ¿Qué hiciste anoche?"Le preguntó tratando de mantener un tono suave.

"Lo mismo que hago cada noche."Murmuró.

"¿El qué?"Preguntó fingiendo ignorancia.

"Pensar en Bella."

"¿Qué piensas sobre ella?"

"En qué decirle si llega a cogerme el teléfono."

La taimada sonrisa regresó al rostro de Rosalie y sus ojos se estrecharon mirándome.

"¿Qué le dirias? Imagina que ahora ella está aquí. Dilo todo."Indicó.

"Rosa…"Gimió Edward.

"Es una buena forma de practicar para cuando vuelvas a hablar con ella."

"Si es que vuelve a hablar conmigo."Murmuró.

"Limítate a hacerlo, Edward."Le dijo Rosalie con firmeza.

"Vale, pero no será fácil. Esto es para ti y para todos, así que aquí va."A través del teléfono pude escuchar a Edward inhalar.

"Le diria lo mucho que lo siento por decir lo que dije. Que la amo con todo mí ser. Como, cuando estoy lejos de ella, me siento dividido en dos y no estoy completo hasta que ella no se encuentra en mis brazos. Le diría que me importa más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y que nada es más elemental para mi que ella. Toda mi vida gira a su alrededor. Cada minuto que estoy despierto y en aquellos, infrecuentes, en los que duermo todo lo que hago es pensar en ella. Su hermoso rostro está permanentemente gravado en mi memoria y no me importaria ser lo único que contemplase el resto de mi vida.

"Le diría que no me importa si no quiere casarse y me gustaría pedirle que simplemente me dejase participar en su vida, de cualquier forma. No me importa cómo. Incluso, en este punto, me contentaría con ser su amigo. Pero también le diria que siempre habrá una parte de mí que necesite más, incluso aunque no esté dispuesta a darmelo. Pero me conformaría. Yo podría sobrellevar el sufrimiento si ella forma parte de mi vida, aunque fuese una parte insignificante. La cogería entre mis brazos y la abrazaría contra mí con fuerza, susurrandole lo mucho que la amo. La compararía con todo un bosque. Rose, ella es mi mundo. De verdad.

"Pero más que nada, me gustaría decirle que felizmente pasaría toda la eternidad con ella. No tengo suficiente. No creo que nunca vaya a tener suficiente de ella. Es como mi droga, mi adicción. No, probablemente no es una buena forma de llamarla. Ella es mi aire. La necesito para sobrevivir. Sin ella creo que me marchitaría y moriría en poco tiempo. Incluso si no vuelvo a tocarla, su mera presencia valdría para saciarme. Me encantaría seguir las normas que estableciese, sin pasar los límites que ella considerase necesarios. Poder disfrutar del buqué sin probar el vino. Dios, Rose. La amo tanto. A veces me parece que voy a explotar. Desearía que ella lo supiese."

Las lágrimas que había conseguido mantener a raya se desbordaron por mi cara.

¿Cómo pude haber sito tan estúpida como para pensar que él no me amaba? ¿Qué no me deseaba? Si hubiese abierto los ojos, habría sabido la verdad.

Edward me amaba mucho más que yo misma. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, de cada dolor que le había infligido, aun me amaba. Aunque aun estaba lidiando para comprender por qué seguía amándome, el hecho de que lo hiciese me producía escalofríos.

Yo le había hecho sufrir por culpa de mi absurdo miedo a algo que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Jacob y Edward eran dos personas diferentes y era completamente irracional pensar que Edward estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho Jacob. Jacob nunca me había amado, ni en lo más mínimo. Edward sin embargo me amaba sin límites y aparentemente sin razón.

Aunque seguía creyendo que no le merecía, algo me dijo que a él esto no le importaba para nada. No importaba que no le mereciese, sino que le amase.

Y Edward me amaba. Yo le gustaba más de lo que jamás había pensado.

"¿Rose? ¿Me he pasado?"La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Los ojos de Rosalie estaban fijos en mí, si se concentraba lo suficiente podría oír mis pensamientos.

"¿Eh?"Dijo rápidamente.

"Lo siento, Rose. No debería haber dicho eso. Se que no te gusta cuando cargo todo eso sobre tus hombros."Se disculpó Edward, estaba avergonzado.

Las propias mejillas de Rosalie estaban sonrojadas y me di cuenta que se sentía avergonzada porque Edward hubiese revelado sus sentimientos ocultos sobre mí.

Ella se alejó y bajó la mirada.

"Oh, no pasa nada. Lo que has dicho me ha maravillado. Fu muy bonito. La verdad es que sí que lo fue."Dijo en voz baja.

"Me gustaría que Bella lo hubiese escuchado."Murmuró Edward.

"A mi también me gustaría."Contestó Rose.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de llegar y comenzaba a tener que silenciar los hipidos. Hace unas semanas las lágrimas habian sido de dolor. Incluso las de hace unos minutos también lo eran. Pero ahora… ahora era diferente.

La bombilla se había iluminado y ahora todo estaba más claro, más brillante.

De repente, todo lo que Edward pedía me parecía perfecto. Lo único que yo quería era que permaneciese a mi lado. Que su cuerpo me rodease, con su cálido aliento rozando mi cuerpo hasta caer dormida en sus brazos. Su abrazo, siempre un consuelo para mí, que me acunase hasta dormirme.

Sueño. Eso era lo que había perdido desde que Edward se había marchado. Bueno, a parte de lo obvio.

Había estado tan privada de sueño que no había podido pensar con claridad. Mi mente permanecía en un estado permanente nebuloso y entumecedor, privada de todo lo que me era ofrecido con el brazo de Edward rodeandome la cintura durante la noche.

Y los dos estábamos pagando el precio de mi estupidez.

Los dos estábamos sufriendo, a pesar de la evidencia de mi dolor no era nada comparado con el suyo. El mío era una gota comparada con un océano de dolor. Un dolor que se apoderaba de mí y provocaba un dolor en el corazón, por él.

Tenía que acabar con su dolor. Tenía que calmarle.

Y solo había una manera.

Debía arreglar las cosas, sin precipitarme. No importaba cuanto costase, pagaría cualquier precio, por exorbitante que fuera, para hacer bien las cosas.

Tenía que hacerlo, por mi salud mental y la felicidad de Edward. Se lo debía.

"Tengo que colgar, Edward. Por favor trata de hacer algo que no sea quedarte sentado en tu habitación, ¿vale?"Dijo Rosalie, despertándome de pronto.

"Ya sabes que no puedo prometerte nada."Respondió.

"Edward."Dijo Ella en tono de advertencia.

"Lo siento, no puedo."Contestó dolido.

"Hablaremos más tarde."

"De acuerdo, Rose. Por favor cuida de ella por mí."

"Por supuesto."

Rose apretó un botón y el cuarto quedó en completo silencio. El zumbido lejano de la sirena de un coche de policía se coló por la ventana, pero no me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

Ahora estaban enfocados. Planeaban algo.

"¿Bella?"Dijo Rosalie finalmente, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

"¿Qué?"Contesté como si me encontrase en una nube.

"¿Comprendes ahora lo que quiero decir? ¿Cómo se está torturando a sí mismo por todo esto?"

Asentí incapaz de hablar debido al nudo de mi garganta.

"Le hieres cada vez que no respondes al teléfono. Cada minuto que pasa y continúas ignorandole, él va a peor. Está desesperado, incluso por una pequeña parte de ti. Hará cualquier cosa para aferrarse a un pequeño trozo de tu mundo que estés dispuesto a darle. Me gustaría que pudieses hacer eso."Dijo.

Tragué saliva para poder pasar el bulto que se había formado en mi garganta.

"Ahora lo veo."

Los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron de forma tenue y pude ver que la comprensión se iba abriendo paso por su cara poco a poco.

"¿De veras?"Preguntó.

"Mas que nada."

"La pelota está en tu tejado Bella. Él no podrá aguantar más. Casi ha desaparecido."

Asentí con la cabeza, las lágrimas volvieron.

Finalmente la presión se hizo demasiado aplastante y lancé un grito de angustia.

"¡Dios, Rose! He sido una idiota al pensar que no me amaba, pensé que si le dejaba ir todo acabaría, pero ahora no puedo dejarle marchar aunque lo intentase, no después de lo que acabo de oír. Edward significa más para mí de lo que jamás había imaginado y es su amor el que me mantiene a flote. Estoy tan enfadada conmigo misma por pensar que conseguiría vivir sin él. Por haberle dicho lo que le dije. Le he hecho daño y creo que nunca me lo perdonaré, y eso hace que siga cabreándome."Grité con toda la rabia que sentía hacia mí.

Salté de la silla y empecé a recorrer la habitación, me pasé las manos por el cabello frenéticamente, revolviéndolo.

"¡Mierda, Rose! Estoy muy enfadada."Grité.

"Bien, necesitarás esa ira para conducir."Dijo tranquilamente.

Me detuve en seco y me giré para mirarla a la cara.

"¿Conducir? ¿Conducir qué?"Pregunté incrédula.

"Puede que ir volando sea más rápido, pero no creo que interese que pases esas horas sin hacer nada. Así que si conduces al menos te mantendrás entretenida."Respondió.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Me he perdido."

"Conduciras hasta Los Angeles."

"¿Qué."Chillé.

"Dios, Bella. A veces puedes llegar a ser muy cortita. Coge el maldito coche, conduce hasta Los Ángeles y dile a Edward todo lo que me has contado a mí. Ahora sabes como se siente y es obvio que tu sientes lo mismo. Así que mete tu culo en el coche y pisa el acelerador. ¡De hecho más te vale que lo hagas o te daré tal patada en el trasero que el tacón de mi zapato te llegará hasta el cerebro!"Me amenazó.

"Rose, no creo que mi coche aguante hasta Los Ángeles"Dije.

Mi viejo Nissan Sentra ni siquiera tenía el parachoques entero y había algún problema en el suministro de combustible que provocaba que consumiese más combustible del normal.

"Por eso te llevarás mi coche."Dijo Rose tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

"¿Tu coche?"Le pregunté.

Rosalie tenía un precioso coche color rojo un BMW, el modelo M3, como ella solía señalar en varias ocasiones. Yo solo lo había visto una vez y a pesar de que fue mientras permanecía aparcado, sabía que era muy rápido. Siempre me la había imaginado conduciendo por las salinas, su cabello rubio ondeando a su espalda mientras ella pisaba el acelerador a fondo y se alejaba ante los ojos de los transeuntes.

"Sí, mi coche. ¿Qué? No me mires así. Ya te lo he dicho. Si vas allí y haces que Edward vuelva a estar contigo se sentirá mejor, ergo yo también. Incluso si eso significa que tenga de dejarte mi maravilloso y lujoso coche durante 18 horas."Contestó.

"¿18 horas?"Pregunté.

"No creo que tardes tanto, de todas formas, si tienes las agallas suficientes para conducir más rápido que una abuela. Sí, Emmett me habló de tu aversión hacia las altas velocidades. Así que piensalo de esta forma, cuanto más rápido vaya el coche antes verás a Edward y antes se encauzará todo este malentendido.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar errores en su lógica.

"Pero no sé como llegar."Le dije.

"Bien, entonces es estupendo que yo tenga las indicaciones de cómo llegar. Te ahorrará tiempo."Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Rosalie llevó la mano hacia a tras y vi como levantaba con cuidado su camisa. Sacó una hoja de papel y me la entregó. La desdoblé y vi que se trataba de una impresión de las rutas que tenía que tomar, partiendo de mi apartamento hasta el lugar donde Edward se alojaba.

Sonreí a Rosalie. Ella y yo nunca habíamos sido muy cercanas, pero en este momento lo era todo para mí. Estaba dándome el regalo más preciado, lo que pensé que había perdido para toda la eternidad. Ella me estaba devolviendo a Edward.

Rápidamente me abalancé sobre ella, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Durante un momento el gesto la tomó por sorpresa y luego se relajó contra mí, poniendo sus propios brazos alrededor de mi espalda. Me dio un rápido abrazo y luego se retiró.

Rosalie se puso nerviosa, algo que no había visto nunca en ella. Yo no pude dejar de sonreír por esto.

"Gracias, Rose."

"De nada, Bella. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Saca tu culo de aquí!"Dijo animada, moviendo las manos.

Rosalie se levantó de la cama y metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Me lanzó una llave reluciente con el logotipo de BMW. La cogí y sonreí como una loca.

"Está aparcado abajo. Le diré a Alice que me acerque a casa más tarde. Cuando te marches iremos a comprar zapatos."Sonrió.

Salió de mi habitación y yo corrí frenéticamente por mi habitación metiendo la ropa que tenía a mano en una pequeña mochila. Guardé los utiles de aseo y cerré la cremallera hasta la mitad, ni me molesté en cerrarla del todo. Cogí otras cosas que pensé que necesitaría y corrí hacia la puerta.

Alice y Rosalie estaban en el sofá, Alice pegó un bote en su asiento cuando me vio correr.

"¡Bella! ¿A dónde demonios vas?"Chilló.

"¡A traer de vuelta a mi hombre!"Grité.

Alice me respondió con una sonrisa enorme y comenzó a gritar energicamente.

"¡Ya era hora maldita sea!"

Sonreí y abrí la puerta de un golpe. Bajé corriendo por la escalera del edificio, sin querer esperar al ascensor. Cuando alcancé el coche rojo y brillante me encontraba jadeando y sin aliento. , estaba justamente aparcado en frente de casa, donde ella había dicho.

El motor ronroneó al devolverle a la vida y me apresuré a atravesar la ciudad, siguiendo las direcciones que Rose había imprimido.

Las carreteras se extendieron y alargaron. El paisaje se sucedió a la velocidad de una bala, a una velocidad con la que yo jamás me había atrevido. Di gracias al detector de radares que Rosalie tenía instalado en el coche, para que yo pudiese ir más rápido según en que tramo me encontrase.

Me detuve solo par air al baño y comprar algo de comida. Las grasientas hamburguesas no consiguieron apagar mi hambre, ya que eso era algo que ningún alimento podía conseguir.

Yo tenía hambre de Edward.

Las horas pasaron. Toqueteé la radio y pronto encontré un dial que me gustaba. Ponían música clásica. Irónico ¿eh?

Los acordes de piano se mezclaban perfectamente, todos y cada uno me recordaron a Edward.

En un dos por tres llegué a la extensión del hotel que Rose me había marcado. Aparqué el coche cerca de la puerta y rápidamente salté de él, cerrándolo con llave. Corrí por el vestíbulo, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas del personal del hotel y cualquier otro.

Me metí rápidamente en el gran ascensor y apreté el botón indicado en las instrucciones de Rose. Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, eché a correr por el vestíbulo hasta la habitación 1256, la habitación de Edward.

Me detuve en seco frente a ella, los nervios me atraparon de improvisto. La adrenalina con la que me había estado abasteciendo ya empezaba a disminuir y de repente me sentí muy cansada, aunque sabía que no podría dormir si lo desease.

Bien, allá vamos, pensé tambaleante.

Alcé la mano frente a la puerta y llamé. Una vez. Dos veces.

No hubo respuesta.

Sentí un peso en el estómago.

¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Iba algo mal?

Un rápido vistazo a mi reloj me dio la respuesta. Era mediodia. Probablemente Edward seguiría en clases.

Tonta. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado la razón por la que ehabía venido aquí en un principio?

Pero ¿qué podría hacer? No sabía donde trabajaba y no tenía ninguna forma de ponerme en contacto con él. Antes de salir del edificio, Rosalie había mencionado que tenía el teléfono móvil apagado y utilizaba el que había en la habitación del hotel para cualquiera de sus llamadas.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Una única cosa.

Esperar.

Me dejé caer hasta el suelo enmoquetado y me senté con la espalda pegada a la puerta, apretando las rodillas contra mi pecho. Apoyé la cabeza en mis piernas y cerré los ojos.

No fue el sueño lo que se apoderó de mí sino más bien un estado de duermevela. En su mayor parte soñé despierta.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero finalmente capté de forma fútil el sonido de la campanilla del ascensor y el ruido de sus puertas al cerrarse.

Unos pasos amortiguados bajaron por el vestíbulo lentamente, hasta que se detuvieron a pocos pasos de mí.

La persona se aclaró la garganta y yo levanté la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Un trabajador de mantenimiento, probablemente.

Pero cuando alcé la vista, mi corazón se detuvo completamente.

Edward estaba allí, tenía un aspecto confuso.

"¿Bella?"Susurró dolorido.

Su voz a través del teléfono no era nada comparada con la que emitía en persona. Todos los recuerdos que pensé que había alejado me recorrieron por entero.

Una sonrisa cruzó por mi cara y Edward me la devolvió.

Me tendió la mano y la acepté. Poco a poco me levantó y sus ojos se arrastron por mi cuerpo. Al instante me sentí cohibida y desvié la mirada.

"¿No te he dicho que no ocultes nunca tu rostro de mí?"Susurró y sentí su mano en mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarle.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos y sentí como se desmoronaba mi interior. Dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

"Dilo otra vez, Edward."

Frunció las cejas confundido.

"¿Qué?"Respondió.

"Dime lo que dijiste aquella noche. Lo que lo estropeó todo."Le sonreí con la esperanza de animarle.

Edward me miró directamente a lo sojos y pareció estar analizándome. Tratando de establecer mis motivos. Las cartas que tenía.

Esperé a que repitiese su admisión, pero lo siguiente que dijo me dejó completamente sorprendida.

Edward suspiró profundamente y se recompuso al segundo.

"No."

Me quedé allí plenamente aturdida sin decir nada.

Un nuevo pensamiento apareció en mi cabeza.

Había venido hasta aquí para nada.


	20. Casa

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Casa**

"_No."_

Me quedé allí de pie, petrificada. Mi corazón, que apenas había comenzado a latir hace unas horas, volvía a palpitar de forma errática.

Pero… pero… pero ¿y la conversación telefónica? Le había escuchado hablar. De forma clara y constante. Muy seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Muy seguro.

¿Qué estaba pasando en mi mundo? ¿Le había perdido definitivamente? ¿Mi cerebro privado de sueño había conjurado todas aquellas maravillosas admisiones? ¿Mi anhelo en este viaje había sido algo inutil a excepción de ofrecer los ultimos pedazos de mi alma enamorada?

No.

No podía ser.

Yo le había oído hablar.

Fue cuestión de segundos, que él empezase ha hablar y que mi cerebro gritase para que le dijese algo. Para conseguir explicarse.

Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta y sin fuerzas. Ah, ahora mismo podría darlo todo para poder balbucear aunque sea una sola palabra.

Finalmente lo conseguí.

"¿No?"Dije con la voz dolorosamente alta e inestable.

"No."Repitió.

"¿Por qué?"

Edward me sonrió y mi corazón comenzó a dar bandazos en mi pecho. Llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y sacó una pequeña tarjeta de plástico. Suavemente la deslizó por la cerradura electrónica y la puerta se abrió. Girando el picaporte, Edward abrió la puerta y me miró.

Volvió a tenderme la mano y dijo."¿Entras? Sería mejor que lo hablásemos dentro."

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio y entré tras él. La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas y un ensordecedor silencio se cernió sobre nosostros.

Ambos permanecimos de pie torpemente, recordando nuestra primera noche juntos cuando él me besó a unos pocos pasos de mi apartamento.

Edward bajó la mirada a sus zapatos y murmuró algo ininteligible. Sacudió la cabeza y lentamente se acercó a la grande, lujosa y blanca cama. Se sentó en el borde y dejó las manos sobre sus rodillas. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y se mordía la comisura de la boca.

Mi corazón volvió a dar tumbos. Porque estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en explicarse.

Después de un rato Edward lebantó la mirada del suelo y pude ver que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

"¿Podrías venir aquí?"Dijo tranquilamente.

Yo seguía junto a la puerta así que me moví y lentamente me acerqué a donde Edward estaba sentado, con unos pocos pasos. Me senté junto a él, pero de pronto me agarró por la cintura y me puso frente a él. Separó las piernas y me colocó entre ellas.

En esta nueva posición debía mirar hacia abajo para verle la cara, por lo que la diferencia no era agradable. Ahora estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para que yo pudiese sentir su respiración en mi rostro y su intoxicante esencia.

Mis ojos se deslizaron por su figura y empecé a perder el control. Sencillamente estar ahí, tan cerca de él después de tanto tiempo me volvía incoherente.

De forma natural las manos de Edward se pasearon suavemente por mis labios y mis ojos se abrieron para mirarle con fijeza, torciendo la boca.

"Bella, si de verdad quieres saber la respuesta vas a tener que mantenerte despierta."Dijo con regocijo.

Noté como mis mejillas se volvían rojas y volví a apartar la mirada..

La mano derecha de Edward pasó por mi labio y encontró el camino hacia mi mejilla. Giró mi rostro y reenfocó mi atención.

"Ahora no. Otra vez no. No apartes la mirada de mí. He pasado demasiado tiempo sin ti."Dijo suavemente.

"¿Por qué?"Susurré con su mano todavía acariciando mi mandíbula.

"¿Por qué no quiero volver a repetirlo?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Porque si lo digo, no sabré lo que epasa por tu cabeza. Y en este momento, eso es lo más importante para mí. Necesito saber lo que estás pensando."

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos.

"¿Q-qué quieres que diga?"Tartamudeé.

"Quiero que lo digas. Quiero que me digas lo que yo te dije a ti. Debes mostrarme que es algo que quieres y no simplemente algo a lo que yo te estoy forzando. Si aun no estás preparada para decirlo, no pasa nada. Puedo soportarlo. Pero en esta ocasión has de acercarte tu."Respondió.

Edward me sonrió y mi corazón palpitó otra vez.

Inhalé debilmente y pensé en lo que había dicho.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Yo lo había estropeado todo y yo tenía que arreglarlo.

Edward dejó caer la mano y la colocó en mi cintura. Instantáneamente en mi rostro apareció una mueca de añoranza debido a su toque y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Mi cabeza cayó hacia delante y nuestras frentes chocaron.

Comencé a hundirme en sus profundos ojos verdes y me vi allí reflejada. Me vi a mí en él.

Hermoso.

Volví a coger aire.

Estaba preparada para decirlo.

"Quiero casarme contigo algún día."

Mis palabras sonaron terriblemente débiles y poco convincentes. Apenas me creí yo misma, aunque supiera realmente lo que quería decir.

"Dilo otra vez Bella."Su voz era fluida y fuerte comparada con la mía.

"Quiero casarme contigo algún día."

Esta vez sonó más fuerte, más confiada.

"Una vez mas."

"Quiero casarme contigo algún día."

Finalmente, fue creible. Mis palabras fueron firmes, mi voz controlada. No podía haber duda de mis intenciones.

Edward me sonrió lentamente, primero debilmente y luego floreció en una sonrisa llena de dientes.

"¿Bella?"Preguntó después de un segundo.

"¿Si?"Respondí.

"Te amo."Dijo Edward con firmeza.

"Lo sé."Repliqué. La sonrisa de Edward flaqueó durante un segundo. Yo seguí hablando."Pero yo te amo más."

Volvió a sonreír de forma amplia y cualquier huella de tristeza que hubiese habido allí desapareció. Dejando un amor puro y autentico. Un amor poderosamente fuerte.

Edward presionó sus labios contra los míos y yo le devolví el beso. Mis manos se enredaron en su desordenado cabello y le acercaron más a mí. Me apoyé en él, jamás le volvería a dejar marchar. No volveremos a separarnos, por nada.

Mi lengua salió a su encuentro y se fusionó con la de él, mezclandose aun más nuestros sabores. Bebí con ganas. Nuestro sabor era el más bueno que el mejor coñac o el más caro de los vinos. Cuando los ingredientes se conbinaban, era indescriptible.

"Imposible."Murmuró Edward contra mis labios.

Mis pulmones ardían y exigian aire así que tuve que retroceder a regañadientes. Edward suspiró al perder mi contacto, provocandome una sonrisa.

"¿Qué es imposible?"Pregunté, recuperando mis sentidos.

"Es imposible que tu me ames más. Nunca podría haber un amor más grande que el que yo siento por ti."

Mi corazón se hinchó y en mis ojos aparecieron lágrimas.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, seguía siendo el mismo Edward. Siempre había creído que podía superarme.

"A pesar de que discrepe, no creo que seamos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. Así que ¿cómo decidimos qué amor es más grande?"Le pregunté en un tono cantarín.

"Puedo encargarme de eso."Sonrió burlón.

Me besó otra vez y en esta ocasión el encuentro fue mucho más dulce. Profesamos el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, reclamándolo. Ahora no había ninguna duda sobre a dónde nos llevarían nuestras vidas. Cualquier camino que estuviesemos destinados a recorrer, lo haríamos juntos.

Apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo y él se dejó caer en la cama, llevándome consigo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo le llamaba a gritos. Besé febrilmente todo su rostro, como si pudiese absorverle. Su piel era suave bajo mis labios e increiblemente intoxicante.

Ronroneó ligeramente cuando mis labios siguieron la línea de su mandíbula y mi cuerpo quedó aun más dolorido por él.

Finalmente Edward movió la mano de mi cintura y comenzó a tirar del dobladillo de mi camiseta. Se lebantó y las tibias manos que se arrastraron por mi piel me hicieron gemir.

Todo lo que quería era a él. Lo único que él quería era a mí.

"¡Quítamela ya!"Gemí.

Me concedió el deseo y tiró de mi camiseta quitándomela por la cabeza. Buscó el cierre de mi sujetador y al momento me lo quitó. Lanzandolo a un lado rápidamente, Edward rozó ligeramente la parte inferior de mis pechos y me arqueé hacia él instintivamente. Alzando las caderas contra él y echando la cabeza hacia atras.

Solo ese sencillo toque, esa sencilla caricia, era suficiente para extasiarme.

Suavemente ahuecó las manos en mis pechos y pasó los dedos por mis pezones. El dolor solo se hizo más fuerte en virtud de su contacto. Gemí otra vez y las caderas de Edward se pegaron a las mías.

Bajé la mirada a su rostro y sus ojos estaban casi completamente vidriosos. Se lamió los labios y con la humedad brillaron de forma cautivadora. El calor aunó entre mis piernas y no fui capad de imaginarme cuanto tiempo más duraría esta exquisita tortura.

Mis manos que habian estado descansando sobre sus hombros le abrieron la camisa, deseando poder hacerlo más rápido. Edward se rió suavemente y me miró con fijeza. Él no estaba poniéndome las cosas más faciles, eso estaba claro.

"¿Estamos impacientes?"Preguntó.

"¡He pasado mucho tiempo sin ti! ¡No puedo esperar más!"Me quejé.

"Suena razonable."Bajó el tono de voz, ahora suave y ronca.

Mi temperatura aumentó más y sentí como la humedad se filtraba a través de mis bragas.

Me senté arrastrando a Edward conmigo. En un rápido movimiento su camisa estuvo fuera y la extensión de su pecho desnudo apareció ante mí. Era mejor de lo que yo recordaba. Algo imposible. Agaché la cabeza y comencé a familiarizarme con cada milimetro de su carne con la ayuda de mis labios. Cada marca, cada pliegue, cada línea.

Mis labios vagabundearon por los pezones de Edward, provocando que gimiese.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello tirando con fuerza de él. Casi con suficiente fuerza como para que dejase de recorrerle con mi boca. Casi.

Seguí bajando por los profundos surcos de su cadera. Que me llamaban a gritos. Los lamí en toda su longitud, deteniendome justo al comienzo de sus pantalones. Edward empezó a jadear y yo le miré con una sonrisa burlona. Cambié al otro lado y repetí la provocación.

En esta ocasión cuando llegué a la línea de su cintura mis manos se encargaron de la cremallera y la hebilla del pantalón. Me senté y en un rápido movimiento se lo quité junto con sus boxers. Ahora libre de si encierro, su pene dio un salto hacia el frente, listo y esperandome.

Lentamente lo sujeté con mi mano y Edward se agarró con fuerza a la colcha de la cama. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un fuerte gemido.

"¡Dios, Bella, eres increíble!"Gruñó de forma gutural.

Volví a sonreír y bajé la cabeza. Tenía una imperiosa necesidad de probarle, para averiguar si después de todo este tiempo seguía sabiendo igual. Le tomé todo lo que pude en mi boca y lentamente comencé a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo. Cualquier zona a la que mi boca no pudiese llegar mis manos eran las encargadas de masajearla.

Dejé que mis dientes recorriesen su piel y como respuesta contrajo su cuerpo, debido al placer. Le miré a través de las pestañas y le pillé observándome con fijeza, con los ojos casi cerrados. Una mirada de extrema lujuria y con el deseo extendiendose por su rostro, mordiendose con fuerza el labio inferior.

En varias ocasiones mi nombre salió de sus labios, acompañado de gemidos.

"Te quiero más que al mundo entero."Dijo jadeando y cerrándo los puños con más fuerza aun a modo de consuelo.

Murmuré un agradecimiento por encima suyo y él alzó el rostro. Cuando creía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, se apartó un poco de mí, dejándome confundida y aturdida.

"Así no, amor."Me aseguró.

Edward me lebantó para que me juntase a él y rodó hasta ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí. Tiró de mis pantalones sin siquiera desabrocharlos y los lanzó al suelo.

"¿Y ahora quién está impaciente?"Me burlé riendo.

"Quieta. Disfruta de esto."Me regañó suavemente.

Se deslizó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Arrastró los labios por mi clavícula hacia mis pechos. Edward puso un casto beso en su valle antes de tomar con suavidad uno en su boca.

El fuego que había dentro de mi me quemó con lentitud, dejando solamente la parte superficial de mi antiguo yo. Renací de las cenizas. Era como el ave Fenix. Había dejado a tras mi vida anterior y ahora nacia de nuevo en mi nueva vida con Edward.

Él me había sanado las heridas y librado de mi dolor. Nunca podría agradecer suficiente lo que había hecho. No, ni intentandolo durante nuestras próximas vidas.

Comencé a sudar y me sequé débilmente antes de pasar las manos por el cabello de Edward. Él continuó asaltando mi pecho, chupando un lado y acariciando el otro. Cuando consideraba que la parte que chupaba había conseguido el estado que él pretendía cambiaba y atacaba la otra.

Ahora era mi turno de gemir su nombre, que salió de mis labios como un cántico. Él era mi experiencia religiosa. Mi cuerpo era su altar y él me adoraba. Edward era mi Dios, mi salvación. Los labios de Edward estaban en mi pecho izquierdo, bajando, dejando un rastro de besos cálidos y humedos. El aire frío de la habitación del hotel hizo contacto con mi piel húmeda provocando que la carne se me pusiese de gallina.

Movió la lengua alrededor de mi ombligo, introduciéndola dentro y dándome después un beso. Se concetró en la cinturilla elástica de mi ropa interior, moviéndose de un lado a otro y provocandome con la lengua. Sus caricias me distrajeron bastante, tanto que no me di cuenta que estaba tirando de la ropa interior hasta quitármela.

Edward me miró y sonrió tan ampliamente como el gato Cheshire. Había encontrado al canario y estaba dispuesto a cazarlo. Sus fuertes manos me abrieron las piernas y yo fui incapaz de resistirme a él. Se deslizó un poco más hacia abajo por la cama y de repente se lanzó entre mis piernas.

La vista de su cabello broncíneo entre mis piernas era gloriosa. Rocé la parte superior del mismo con mis manos, demasiado lejos como para sujetarlo adecuadamente.

Sentí su lengua moverse a lo largo de mi sexo y encontrar el área donde latía mi manojo de nervios. Envolvió los labios alrededor de él y chupó suavemente, manteniendolo en su boca.

La presión de mi estómago se mantuvo, endureciendose más y más. Había desconectado y volaba, muy alto, creí que tocaría las nubes antes de alcanzar el clímax. Mi mano se lanzó hacia mi boca y me mordí con fuerza los dedos para mantener los gemidos a raya. Ahora mis apagados gimoteos sonaban por el cuarto y rebotaban contra las paredes.

Tenía los ojos muy cerrados y me sorprendí al notar la mano de Edward agarrándome el brazo y tirando de él, tratando de apartarme la mano de la boca.

"No te tapes la boca. Quiero oír tus gritos."Murmuró entre mis piernas.

La sensación me llevó aun más alto. La presión era casi abrumadora. Necesitaba correrme pronto, muy pronto.

Edward soltó mi brazo y dirigí las manos a mis pechos en un intento de presionarlos contra algo, cualquier cosa. Los amasé y masajeé mientras él frotaba las manos en circulos en la parte interior de mis muslos.

Me estremecí cuando sentí sus dedos largos unírseles a la lengua, mi espalda se arqueó hacia arriba alzando las caderas. Buscando algo más. Otro de sus dedos se unió y abrí la boca para soltar un grito de placer.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y Edward cambió ligeramente el ángulo de sus dedos, golpeando el lugar exacto que sabía que me provocaría el orgasmo.

Mi mundo estalló en una luz tras mis ojos cerrados y todos los músculos se tensaron. Incluso, fui consciente del grito tan fuerte que pegué.

Antes de poder registrar lo que había pasado, Edward había vuelto y yo estaba sentada a horcajadas en sus caderas. Le introduje dentro de mí yo misma, sintiendole cómo me llenaba al instante. Había echado de menos la sensación y casi me corro en ese mismo instante, pero rápidamente las manos de Edward se colocaron sobre mi cintura y guió mis movimientos sobre él.

Me incliné hacia delante y me agarré a sus hombros, desesperada por estabilizarme. Mi cuerpo estaba ridiculamente inestable y me agarraba a todo lo que podía.

Nos movimos juntos, yo rebotando encima de él y Edward alzando las caderas debajo de mí. Mis pechos rebotaban arriba y abajo, Edward permanecía sin quitarles el ojo de encima, embelesado. Gruñó en voz alta y se mordió el labio inferior. La expresión de su rostro me envió hacia lo más alto de nuevo.

Palpitó dentro de mí y yo me sentí apretar toda su longitud. Estaba al borde junto a él. Estábamos al borde de algo grande. Éramos más de nosotros mismos, algo más que solo dos personas.

Nos habíamos convertido en uno. Dos mitades de un todo dividido en dos cuerpos, ahora reunidos en uno solo.

Miré a Edward a los ojos y todo lo que pude ver fue su hermosa alma. Sus ojos mostraban cada pedazo de amor que tenía para mí y yo solo pude imaginar que yo estaría edemostrando lo mismo.

Él era mi vida. Sin él yo no era nada.

Me agaché y apreté los labios contra los suyos, sellando nuestro amor. Me levanté y me lancé con fuerza contra él y con cada empuje ejercí más presión. Edward y yo nos corrimos juntos. En ese instante, nos estremecimos y nuestros cuerpos se apretaron el uno contra el otro, llegando al borde mismo del precipicio.

No quería volver a llegar tan alto, mientras pudiésemos seguir juntos.

"Cásate conmigo."Gemí contra su boca.

"Cuando quieras."

Me desplomé sobre él todo lo larga que era en un estado de cadencia que me debilitaba. Sentía los brazos como si fuesen de gelatina y estaba agotada.

Tuve la fuerza suficiente para envolver con mis brazos su torso brillante de transpiración y achucharle. Edward me rodeó con los suyos, respondiendome en este silencioso lenguaje.

Permanecimos allí un rato, abrazándonos hasta que conseguimos recuperarnos.

Finalmente, bostecé y Edward se rió entre dientes.

"Creo que ha llegado la hora de que durmamos. Si te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí, apenas habrás dormido en estas ultimas cuatro semanas."Sonrió.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, aun demasiado perdida como para formal alguna palabra.

Finalmente se apartó de mí y me empujó hacia la cabecera de la cama. Apartó la cocha blanca y mullida y de buen grado deslicé mi cuerpo bajo las sábanas. Edward se metió en la cama junto a mí y pasó un brazo por mi cintura. Me tumbé de costado con Edward tras de mí. Acurrucándome contra su pecho y él apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

Su cálido aliento rozó mi rostro y mis parpados bajaron.

Tenía que decirle una última cosa antes de que el abrazo de sueño me llevase hacia un mundo de fantasía lleno de Edward.

"¿Edward?"Pregunté tranquilamente.

"Mmm."Murmuró contra mi cuello.

"Te amo. Lo siento por todo."Dije.

"No hay nada que perdonar. Yo también te amo."Replicó, rozando con sus labios la zona de bajo mi oreja.

Suspiré profundamente y me acurruqué en su pecho.

Edward comenzó a murmurar algo que me sonaba muy familiar y rápidamente el sueño cubrió mi cuerpo.

Mi mundo volvía a ser perfecto. Había vuelto a donde siempre había querido estar.

En los brazos de Edward.

En mi casa.


	21. Acorazonado

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Acorazonado**

EPOV

Había tenido el sueño más delicioso.

Después de un mes sin dormir, el profundo sueño que se adueñó de mí fue absolutamente glorioso. Y esto era aun mejor por el hecho de que hubo un hermoso ángel junto a mí todo el tiempo.

En realidad era una lástima que tuviese que dormir, que mis ojos tuviesen que cerrarse ante la majestuosidad de Bella, peor no había modo de evitarlo. Ella tenía algo que ocnseguía relajar y tranquilizar mi imsomnio. Le estaría agradecido toda mi vida solo por este simple hecho. Ella se había curado de una década de noches de imsomnio. Ahora mis sueños eran hermosos, envueltos en elaboradas fantasías sobre Bella. Iban desde dulces y adorables a calientes y eróticas.

Pero aun eran sueños.

Que no tenían nada de Bella.

Así que dormía a regañadientes, solo para despertar en algo infinitamente mejor que las fantasías.

Algo real.

Con este último pensamiento en mente me desperté para encontrarme a Bella en mis brazos. Justo donde debía estar.

Había dormido con el cabello castaño de Bella sobre mi cara y, aunque me hacía cosquillas en la nariz, no podría estar más feliz. Después de asegurarme de que seguía profundamente dormida, aspiré su aroma. Me llenó la nariz y nadó hasta mi cabeza. Fresas y flores. Fressia, creo. La combinación era embriagadora.

Permanecí tumbado, mi brazo le rodeaba la cintura con cuidado, y la escuchaba respirar. El ritmo que llevaba era hipnotico. Era relajante, casi me lleva a volver a dormirme, pero yo quería estar despierto. En mi adormilado cerebro quedaban restos del deseo anterior, pero mi corazón no iba a permitirlo. Cualquier periodo de tiempo que pasase lejos de Bella sería demasiado, demasiado.

Había esperado mucho por ella.

Ahora ella era mía, entera y completamente. No de forma posesiva, pero de una manera que se sobrenetendiese. Ella era mía y yo era suyo. No había ninguna duda. Habíamos hecho nuestro reclamo, el uno al otro, y ahora no iba a romperse. Jamás permitiría que se marchase, solo podría dejarme si ella tuviese dudas.

El tiempo que pasamos separados fue difcil por no decir más. Insoportable, más bien. No quería nada más que morirme en cada segundo que pasaba solo sin ella, sin estar a su lado. Sentía que mis pulmones estaban oprimidos y con frecuencia que no podían obtener el suficiente oxigeno para mantenerme en pie. Que de alguna manera me ¨ahogaba¨ si el aire de mi alrededor no permanecía inundado de Bella.

Notaba el pecho calmado durante demasiado tiempo. Era casi como si mi corazón se negase a palpitar sin ella. Como si de alguna manera supiese que no se encontraba allí y no pudiese encontrar la voluntad para seguir adelante. En estos momentos reinaba un latido furioso, supongo que trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cada golpe que conpartia con Bella era precioso, infinitamente precioso. Algún día nuestra hora llegaría a su fin, pero hasta entonces yo estaba decidido a sacar el máximo partido de ella.

No podía dejar de sonreír ante la perspectiva.

Pasar el resto de mi vida con Bella. Mmm. Glorioso.

Cuando Bella dijo ¨Cásate conmigo¨, creí que iba a estallar de felicidad. Que finalmente estaba lista para quitarse el único peso de su vida, lo único que le impedía encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

A pesar de que me preguntaba qué había podido provocar su cambio de actitud, yo tenía mis sospechar. En su mayoría sobre Rose. Esa llamada había sido un poco demasiado detallada, directa. Por lo general nunca hablábamos nada de eso. Normalmente me dejaba quejarme y me decía ¨que me esforzase por el amor de Bella¨. Y el grito ahogado que había sonado de fondo me resultó demasiado familiar.

Pero nada de eso importaba.

Mientras el cambio de Bella continuase. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

La respiración ritmica de Bella se detuvo durante un segundo y se revolvió un poco. La solté de mi agarre, no tenía intención de dejarla ir, pero quería que estuviese cómoda.

"Te amo, Edward."Murmuró, con la suficiente claridad para que la oyese.

Mi corazón se hinchó, aunque yo ya era consciente de eso. Pero era agradable escucharlo. Nunca me cansaba de que dijese esas palabras. De hecho, sería feliz si fuesen las únicas palabras que me repitiese para siempre.

"Cásate comnigo."

Sus palabras fueron un suave suspiro y casi me extrañé entre mis satisfechos pensamientos.

Casi.

Su respiración se reanudó, lenta y constante como siempre. Cayó en un sueño aun más profundo. Ahora no nada sería capaz de despertarla.

Delicadamente levanté su mano izquierda y la miré. Suaves lineas, hermosos dedos. ¿Había algo en Bella que no fuese perfecto? No, probablemente no. En cada busqueda que había llevado a cabo no había encontrado nada. Ni si quiera las cicatrices. Ni siquiera las cicatrices la hacían imperfecta.

Pero su mano estaba desnuda. Nuestra reunión no estaría completa sin una notable pieza de joyeria.

Y tenía la intención de ponersela. Esperemos que ecuanto antes.

Miré el reloj que había a su lado y vi que aun era demasiado temprano para levantarse. Odiaba dejar el cálido abrazo de Bella, pero quería tratar de sorprenderla. No lo había planeado para ese día, aunque lo había estado esperando. Ideándolo mientras pensaba que habría sido demasiado doloroso si nunca llegaba a pasar.

Así que no tenía nada preparado.

Le di un suave beso en el hombro y suspiró dentro del sueño. Me separé de su cuerpo desnudo, lentamente, centímetro a centímetro. Cada trocito de mi cuerpo que se alejaba de ella era una tortura, pero sabía que mereceria la pena. Apartarse de ella era un proceso lento. Una vez que llegué a la orilla de la cama, retrocedí y me separé un poco más.

Gemí suavemente cuando logré encontrar la fuerza de voluntad sufciente para sentarme al borde de la cama. Demasiado lejos. Demasiado lejos.

Remetí el edredón alrededor de Bella, para que las mantas la protegiesen en mi ausencia. Me sentí inmensamente celoso de las mantas.

Su delicada mejilla me llamó y pasé los dedos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula, de arriba abajo. Ella sonrió con levedad bajo mi tacto. Me aparté antes de poder despertarla. Ella necesitaba dormir mucho más que yo.

Cada una de mis ropas estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Mis pantalones sobre el mobiliario, mi camisa colgando de la lámpara y mis zapatos bajo la cama. No pude evitar reírme cuando vi las bragas de Bella, inocentemente tiradas en la alfombra frente al espejo. Las recogí y las metí en mi bolsillo. Ahora ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de marcharse antes de que yo regresara, aunque no dudaba de que se quedara.

Sin embargo, cabía la remota posibilidad de que se despertarse en mi corta ausencia, tomé un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas con el logo del hotel.

Hice una pausa antes de escribir, pensando en lo que podía decir.

Finalmente empecé a escribir.

_Mi maravillosa Bella._

_Estoy loco de celos por las mantas que tienes alrededor de tu cuerpo. De todas formas no me voy demasiado lejos. _

_Solo lo suficiente para estar de vuelta en un santiamén._

_No olvides lo mucho que te amo. Que mi corazón late al mismo ritmo que el tuyo._

_Volveré antes siquiera de que me eches en falta._

Doblé cuidadosamente la hoja y excribí su nombre en la cara exterior, la coloqué con suavidad en la almohada junto a la cabeza de Bella. Si se despertaba antes de mi regreso, la vería sin duda.

Me acerqué a la puerta antes de que mi fuerza de voluntad se desmoronase y me volviese a tumbrar junto a Bella. Me gustaría disponer de tiempo suficiente para eso. Pero en ahora tenía una misión.

El estado revuelto de mi cabello me llamó la atención cuando me detuve frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Sobresalía desde todos los ángulos, su desorden era aun más pronunciado de lo normal. Era el cabello tras una noche de sexo. Sonreí ante el pensamiento. Sexo salvaje que también había revuelto el cabello de Bella. Incluso más. Mis dedos trataron de aplastar algunos mechones para mejorar mi imagen, sin embargo fue un esfuerzo inutil. Mi pelo dio su brazo a torcer por lo que pareía semi-normal, pero probablemente seguiría en la categoria de tras una noche de sexo.

Salí por la puerta al corredor, y el dolor regresó. El dolor de estar separado de Bella. Había estado allí durante casi un mes, unas veces más fuerte que otras. Me empujaba hacia abajo lo mejor que podía mientras trabajaba, pues incluso entonces no desaparecía totalmente.

Pero ahora el dolor solo era temporal. Solo duraba el tiempo que tardaba en abrazar a Bella otra vez y apretarla con fuerza. La idea era definitivamente reconfortante.

Mi coche de alquiler esperaba en el aparcamiento del hotel, en otra plaza que estaba a pocos metros había un BMW rojo muy llamativo. La boba de Rose. Debería haber imaginado que Rose llegaría a los extremos de enviar a Bella hasta aquí. Siempre había sido la reina del drama, esa era Rose.

Mi destino estaba a unas manzanas del hotel, gracias a Dios el viaje era breve. Había pasado por allí el primer día que había ido al trabajo y después no pude soportar volver a pasar. Cambié el recorrido solo para evitar ese horrible edificio de ladrillo rojo con aquel anillo de diamantes dibujado en el cartel.

Pero ahora me detuve y aparqué en el primer lugar disponible. Era tarde y había pocos coches. Las bisagras de las puertas chirriaron cuando las abrí y la tenue luz interior era reconfortante. Las vitrinas estaban frente a mí y poco a poco fui revisándolas para asegurarme de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Todos parecian iguales. Oro brillante y diamantes resplandecientes. Algunos eran más grandes que otros, pero los gustos de Bella dictarían la elección. Por supuesto que no querría un gran anillo. No era su estilo. A ella le gustaría algo elegante y espectacular, pero no vistoso. Bella era cualquier cosa menos llamativa.

Finalmente mis ojos encontraron la pieza perfecta. Era de oro blanco con una piedra en forma de corazón en el centro, a ambos lados de ella brillaban pequeños diamantes formando una banda. Era perfecto y único, igual que Bella.

El sudoroso vendedor que había estado siguiéndome con la mirada, se abalanzó de repente hacia a mí.

"¿Señor? ¿ha hecho su elección?"Preguntó lentamente.

"Sí, ese."Dije rápidamente y señalé el anillo.

"Excelente elección. Es uno de los más caros. Pero es muy raro encontrar un diamante lo suficiente grande como para reducirlo a la forma de un corazón."Respondió.

"Es perfecto."

Cogí la caja con el anillo ya dentro. Le entregué mi tarjeta y firmé el recibo, ni siquiera me fijé en el precio. De todas formas no importaba. Nada era demasiado caro para Bella. Nada.

Con el anillo ahora guardado de forma segura en la caja de terciopelo que llevaba en mi bolsillo, regresé al hotel. Llamé al ascensor con impaciencia, ansiando reencontrarme con la hermosa mujer que estaba en mi habitación.

Volví a entrar en la ahbitación del hotel para encontrarme con que Bella seguía profundamente dormida en la cama.

Me desnudé, acupando mi sitio en la cama, mi brazó rodeó el cuerpo cálido y suave de Bella.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y sentí un hormigueo en la piel al tocarla. La electricidad pasó entre nosotros, a veces era muy confuso. A mi me gustaba pensar que era debido a que estábamos destinados el uno al otro. La energía que sentí era solo la manifestación física de los planes que tenía el universo para nosotros. ¡Y que planes!

Pasó otra hora más o menos hasta que sentí a Bella moverse. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron antes de que comenzase a parpadear y sentirla bajo mi mano. Su corazón latía para mí al igual que el mío lo hacia para ella.

Siempre juntos, siempre igual.

Bella gruñó ligeramente y se volvió hacia mí aun rodeada por mis brazos. Sus ojos chocolate me saludaron y los vi iluminados por su amor.

"Buenos dias."Murmuró, aun tenía una mueca somnolienta en la cara.

"Buenas noches, preciosa."Le respondí con una sonrisa.

"¿Noches?"Pregunté.

"Has dormido mucho tiempo."

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

"Estabas demasiado bonita durmiendo como para despertarte."

Bella volvió a gruñir y se desperezó.

"Estaba pensando en algo, querida."Dije finalmente tras un momento.

"¿En qué?"Preguntó, de repente curiosa.

"En la encnatadora pregunta que me hiciste, no creo que pueda dejar pasar toda esta diversión."Sonreí.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó ella, la confusión se reflejaba en su rostro.

Alcé la mano para coger la pequeña caja sobre la mesita de noche y cerré el puño sobre ella. Me acerqué y levanté la palma. La cajita permaneció allí, llamando a Bella para que la tocase.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y la miró como si le fuesen a crecer piernas para, al segundo, echar a correr.

Entonces los brillantes ojos de Bella se trabaron con los míos y una gigantesca sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

"¡Edward!"Exclamó.

"Bella."Contesté, tratando de mantener la innegable alegría, me sentía a punto de explotar de alegría.

"¿Tu?"

"Mi sentido de la decencia me exigía que te lo pidiese correctamente."

Me incorporé y llevé a Bella conmigo. Las sábanas cayeron alrededor de nuestros cuerpos y ella se sentó entre mis piernas. Tenía un aspecto perfecto, el cabello suelto y libre, y las vistas de su maavillosa forma desnuda para mí. Solo para mí.

Respiré profundamente antes de empezar.

"Sé que probablemente debería arrodillarme, pero ahora que te tengo aquí no quiero asustarte."Dije.

Bella rió y respondió."Ahora nada podría asustarme."

"Bueno, eso es lo que yo esperaba."La besé rápidamente y luego me separé para poder continuar.

"Bella, eres mi vida. Mi amor. Me encuentro roto cuando estás lejos de mi. Estoy completo cuando estoy contigo. Hemos estado juntos durante poco tiempo, pero supe que eras diferente desde el primer momento en que te besé en las escaleras de tu apartamento. Aquella fue la primera vez que llegué a mi apartamento sabiendo que había encontrado mi hogar."

"Nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti. Me llena. Por completo. Mi corazón palpita al pensar en ti y me duele cuando te hecho de menos. No hay nada que quiera más que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Toda mi vida se ha estado formando para llegar a este momento. Para llegar hasta a ti. No supe que no estaba completo hasta que te conocí, pero ahora que te tengo no pienso dejarte marchar. Me alejé una vez, pero no pienso volver ha hacerlo."

"Nos tendremos el uno al otro hasta el fin de los tiempos. Siempre unidos. Siempre en los brazos del otro. Nunca te dejaré. Nunca amaré a otra. Así que, por favor, te lo ruego desde el fondo del corazón que ya te pertenece, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? ¿quieres ser mi esposa?"

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y por un segundo pensé que se iba a hechar a llorar.

Entonces me hechó los brazos al cuello y me apretó contra ella.

Apretó los labios en mi cuello y sentí su respiración en mi oído.

"Siempre y para siempre."Susurró con tranquilidad, y supe que era por mí. Solo por mí.

Abrí la tapa de la caja y una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro. Probablemente la mía tendría las mismas medidas que la suya.

Abrí la caja de terciopelo y el anillo que había escogido para ella reposó entre los almohadones de terciopelo.

"¡Oh, Edward! ¡es precioso!"Exclamó.

"Lo he escogido por una razón."

"Dime."

Sonreí y empecé."Quería encontrar un corazón que me recordase siempre que tú tienes al mío. Ha sido tuyo desde el momento en que te conocí, y siempre será así. Cada vez que mires hacia abajo junto a ti, será un recordatorio constante del amor que siento por ti. Y no puedo imaginar a una persona mejor que tu para llevar mi corazón, Bella."

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron. Saqué el anillo de la caja y la dejé caer sobre la colcha, a mi lado.

Tomé suavemente la mano de Bella y deslicé el anillo en su dedo, donde siempre me lo había imaginado.

"Perfecto."Mi voz era triunfal. Dejaba claro el placer que sentía.

Bella me rodeó otra vez con los brazos y me apertó con fuerza. Noté sus lágrimas de felicidad en mi hombro y no pude evitar derramar las mías. Ahora lo tenía todo. Volvía a tener a mi vida, para siempre.

Nos sentamos en la cama durante un tiempo, con los brazos del uno alrededor del otro y nuestras cabeza apoyadas en los hombros del otro. Nunca habría un momento mejor, lo sabía.

Teníamos nuestro momento. Nuestra propia realidad. Nuestro propio amor.

Finalmente Bella se echó hacia atrás y a regañadientes, la solté. Permaneció sentada en mi regazo, estiró los brazos y se echó hacia atrás.

Sus pechos aparecieron ante mi, haciendome señales con las descaradas puntas. No pude resistir la tentación y me acerqué para besarlas, mis dedos acariciaron la piel que había bajo ellas.

La respiración de Bella aumentó levemente y fui consciente de la ola de deseo que volvía a crecer entre nosotros.

"Hey, nada de travesuras, señor."Gruñó.

Me aparté y le sonreí con malicia. Su sonrisa era de desaprovación pero sus ojos mostraban su disfrute.

"No soñaría con ello. Tengo que guardar algo para la noche de bodas, ya sabes."Sonreí.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y yo me reí a carcajadas.

"Mi súper caliente y cachondo novio."Murmuró.

"Prometido."Corregí.

"Prometido."Dijo con una sonrisa rápida en el rostro.

Me reí entre dientes de ella y luego volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?"Dije finalmente.

"Vamos a ver a Alice."Replicó.

"¿Qué?"Pregunté, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Lo olvidé. Nunca te he hablado sobre todas las fiestas que ha organizado a lo largo de los años. Ella sabrá como hacer esto, estoy segura."Contestó.

Me reí entre dientes. ¡Oh, Alice!, pensé.

"Estás segura de que quieres una ceremonia de boda? Quiero decir, podemos irnos simplemente a las Vegas y casarnos allí si no quieres montar toda una ceremonia."

Bella suspiró y respondió."La boda no me importa. En realidad solo se trata de una formalidad. Ya te tengo a ti. El trozo de papel solo será la confirmación de ese echo."

Sonreí por la respuesta.

"Solo alguien que aborrece el matrimonio podría responder eso de su propia boda."Dije.

"_Nuestra_ boda."Corrigió.

Me incliné para besarla. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves bajo los míos.

Nuestra boda."Respiré en su boca.

"Nuestra boda, nuestro amor."Respondió Bella.

* * *

Bueno chicas, esto ya se acaba. Solo falta el epílogo que ya lo tengo traducido así que lo subiré pronto ^^. La autora también a colgado el playlist del fic si quereis os lo traduzco, como veais...

Besos :*


	22. Epílogo

El fic es de Isabel0329, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Epílogo**

La venda de seda me tapaba los ojos presionando suavemente mi piel.

"¿En serio? ¿Esto es necesario?"Me quejé por trigésima vez esa noche.

"Sssh, Bella. Es nuestro aniversario. Voy a hacerlo bien."Dijo Edward. Me parecía que él estaba intentando ser estricto conmigo, pero fallaba estrepitosamente. Le conocía como la palma de mi mano.

"Bien, pero sabes que odio los aniversarios, ¿verdad?"Gruñí aceptando lo inevitable.

"Sí, lo sé. Lo has estado diciendo durante todo el año. En los pasados cinco años."Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

El movimiento del coche pareció detenerse y esperé pacientemente a oír abrirse la puerta. Era la costumbre de Edward. Apenas podía llevar la cuenta del número de veces que Edward me había abierto la puerta de mi propio coche en los cinco años que llevábamos casados.

Casi era molesto. Casi.

Mi amor por él era demasiado grande como para enfadarme de verdad con él.

Edward me quitó el cinturón de seguridad y lentamente me sacó del coche. Me aferró del brazo para mantenerme en equilibrio ya que mi vista seguía brillando por su ausencia.

"Casi hemos llegado, te lo prometo."Susurró junto a mi oído.

El aire corrió a nuestro alrededor y perciví que entrábamos en un edificio. Pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. No distinguía sonidos que pudiesen darme una pista de donde nos encontrábamos. Simplemente tendría que esperar a que se me revelase.

Caminamos durante un rato mientras mi impaciencia crecía por momentos.

Escuché un juego de puertas cerrarse suavemente detrás de nosotros y Edward me llevó a un blando y mullido asiento. Algo así como una butaca de cine. Curioso. ¿Íbamos a ver una película, tal vez?

Olfateé el aire. No, no olía a palomitas, lo que reveló que se trataba del teatro.

Entonces ¿qué?

"¿Edward?"Gruñí otra vez.

Le oí reírse entre dientes junto a mi oído y casi pego un bote en mi asiento debido al susto.

"Supongo que has esperado lo suficiente."Dijo riéndose.

Con una floritura mi vista volvió de repente y tuve que parpadear varias veces para aclarar mi visión.

Miré a mí alrededor y comencé a suponer dónde estábamos. Bien, parecía un cine vacío, pero no había ninguna pantalla frente a nosotros. Había una zona… con un montón de sillas en semicirculo. Un montón de sillas. Y el podio del director en el centro.

Caí en la cuenta.

"¿Una orquesta?"Adiviné.

"Bingo, Sherlock."Dijo Edward riéndose de forma burlona.

"¿Pero dónde están los musicos?"Pregunté.

"Llegarán enseguida."

Junto cuando Edward terminó de hablar la puerta en el lado izquierdo del escenario se abrió y una docena de musicos con todo tipo de instrumentos se repartiron por el escenario. Rápidamente ocuparon sus posiciones y colocaron sus partituras. El director se unió a ellos y levantó la batuta en el aire.

El silencio cayó en la sala. Contuve la respiración en espera de la musica y me incliné hacia delante.

La música fluyó lentamente, y las notas derivaron hacia mis oidos de forma relajada. Era gentil y delicado a la vez que conmovedor y emotivo. Las notas se deslizaron hacia una nueva sección, en esta ocasión marcada por tonos más fuertes. Era sensual y sexy al mismo tiempo.

Pero la música me resultaba algo familiar. Me sentía como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes. Tenía una cualidad onírica que me llevaba a tratar de recordar su nombre.

"¿Cómo se llama esta pieza, Edward?"Le pregunté girándome hacia él.

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y en el rostro se le reflejaba el amor que llenaba mi corazón. Una sola lágrima cayó por su mejilla y alcé mi mano para limpiársela. Capturó mi mano con la suya y la mantuvo en su mejilla.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, chocolate con verde y me sentí perdida por el poder de su mirada. Siempre era así. A veces nos pasábamos horas mirándonos a los ojos del otro durante horas. Adentrándonos en el alma del otro, a pesar de conocernos por fuera y por dentro al completo. Pero siempre había algo más que aprender. Al parecer, siempre había más amor.

"¿Edward?"Susurré.

"¿Si?"Tenía la voz ronca, devido a la emoción.

"¿Conoces esta pieza?"Le pregunté, con un udo en la garganta.

Él asintió con la cabeza gentilmente.

"¿Cuál es?"

Edward exhaló, afirmando antes de decir."Es tu pieza."

¿Mía?

"¿Eh?"pregunté."Quieres decir…"

"La escribí para ti."

Sus palabras fueron simples, pero tenían un valor superior, un valor para tomárselo en serio. El poder era magnífico.

Edward había escrito una sinfonía. Para mi nada menos. Parecía que mi corazón iba a hacer estallar las costuras de mi comprensión.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que llevas trabajando en esto?"Le pregunté, mi voz apenas era un susurro.

"Mucho tiempo. Desde la primera vez que pasé la noche contigo. Esa primera vez. Todas esas noches en las que no podía dormir, las aprobechaba escribiendo. ¿El cuaderno en el que siempre estaba garabateando? Era mi libro de composiciones. Digamos que las horas de dormir son muy inspiradoras."Sonrió.

Sus manos sujetaron las mías con firmeza, pero eso no fue suficiente para mí. Me lancé hacia él y mis brazos rodearon su cuello, apretándole con fuerza contra mí.

Nuestros cuerpos se unieron, como siempre hacían. Siempre encajabamos como piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, cortados por el mismo molde y siempre adecuados para el otro.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y acercaron más su cara.

Sus labios eran suaves al principio, pero la intensidad aumentó de forma constante. Un fuego que se había prendido aquella primera noche, uno que nunca se había extinguido. Ni después de cinco días, ni de cinco meses, ni siquiera de cinco años.

Dudaba que alguna vez se sofocase.

Sabía en lo más profundo de mi alma que siempre ardería por él. Mi cuerpo siempre le llamaba a él al igual que el suyo me llamaba a mi.

Nuestros jadeos llenaron el aire y de repente fui muy consciente de que teníamos audiencia en la sala.

Me aparté de Edward de mala gama como siempre hacia cada vez que nos besábamos de esta forma.

"¿Si, Bella?"Preguntó inocentemente. Él sabía que cuando yo me apartaba era porque tenía una pregunta o preocupación. Me conocía bien, a veces incluso mejor que yo.

"¡La orquesta!"Jadeé.

"Han terminado."Edward hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el escenario y me di la cuelta para ver que los musicos se habian marchado, cuando me giré hacía él, Edward sonreía de una forma que decia a las claras que había muchas promesas por cumplir.

"Tú, pequeño demonio…"Dije de forma seductora, bajando la voz."¡Lo habias previsto!"

Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Por supuesto que sí. Soy muy inteligente, ya lo sabes."Dijo.

Yo me reí.

"Lo sé."

Las manos de Edward me agarraron por las caderas, levantándome de mi asiento y poniéndome sobre su regazo a horcajadas.

Me apoyé en su cuerpo y mi cabello cayó como una cortina, rodeándonos, escondiéndonos del resto del mundo.

"Me parece que estás tratando de seducirme, Sr. Cullen."Sonreí.

"¿Por qué piensas eso Sra. Cullen?"Su voz era alegre, infantil.

"¿Porqué me has dejado embarazada?"Pregunté.

La mamo de la cadera pasó a mi estómago. Todavía estaba plano, pero sabía lo que estaba por llegar. La noticia aun estaba fresca en nuestras mentes, nos habíamos enterado hacía apenas una semana.

Edward acercó sus labios hasta encontrarse con los míos, besándome apasionadamente. El aire de nuestro alrededor pareció volverse más denso.

Se dejó caer hacia a tras, con esa sonrisa ladeada en los labios.

"No, te dejé embarazada porque te amo."Dijo Edward.

Me incliné hacia abajo y volví a unir nuestros labios.

Nunca me cansaba de besarlo, tocarlo, estar cerca de él. Y nunca lo haría mientras viviese.

"Yo te quiero más."Murmuré contra sus labios.

Le sentí sonreír bajo el beso. La sala volvía a estar silenciosa y escuché lo que Edward dijo con una claridad asombrosa.

"Imposible. Yo te quiero más."

* * *

Bueno, pues esto ya se acabó, muchas gracias a las que habéis seguido el fic y habéis dejado vuestros comentarios. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, que ha habido veces que, de lo tanto que tardaba, parecía que ya no iba a haber más capítulos xDD.

Tengo que decir que puede que este sea el último fic que traduzca, porque no tengo tiempo y por mucho que me fastidie tal vez tenga que dejarlo, ya que no me parece justo para vosotras que pase un mes desde que subo un capitulo hasta que cuelgo el otro. Así que… De todas formas si más adelante veo que puedo… volveré. No voy a cerrar ninguna puerta ^_^ Por consiguiente la secuela de Blind va a seguir sin traducirse al menos por mí, de todas formas, ya lo he comentado varias veces, había otra chica que sí podía traducirla y que iba a hacerlo, pero no sé en qué quedó la cosa.

En fin, os dejo.

Besos :*


	23. Playlist

**Playlist**

**Prologo**

Ninguna

**Capitulo 1: Primera escucha**

Concierto Rondo para piano K.382: La música que siena en la radio

_(Nota./A: Puede que este no sea el titulo. Pero es lo que aparece en mi biblioteca de iTunes)_

**Capitulo 2: Siempre hay una posibilidad**

Fall Out Boy – A Little Less Sixteen Candles: Cuando Bella está en la tienda de música

**Capitulo 3: Primera cita**

The Corrs – Joy Of Life: La escena en el pub irlandés

Rob Thomas – Little Wonders: Durante el camino de vuelta al apartamento de Bella

Dana Glover – Falling Into Love: El primer beso de Bella y Edward

**Capitulo 4: Alice tiene razón otra vez**

The Postal Service – Such Great Heights: Bella habla de Edward a Alice

Nelly Furtado – Maneater: Alice viste a Bella

Jem – 24: Bella corre al apartamento de Edward

**Capitulo 5: Entrada**

The Fray – She Is: Edward piensa en Bella todo el dia en el sofá

Spill Canvas – All Over You: La escena de sexo

Ben Harper – In Your Eyes : El final de la escena de sexo

**Capitulo 6: Dudas e inseguridades**

Nina Gordon – Tonight And The Rest of My Life: El acto sexual desde la perspective de Bella

Paulo Nutini – Last Request: Cuando Bella dice ¨Por favor, quédate cerca¨

Kasey Chambers – Not Pretty Enough: Durante las dudas de Bella

Sarah McLachlan – Stupid: Las dudas de Bella

**Capitulo 7: Determinación**

Howie Day – Perfect Time of Day: Edward llama a Bella

**Capitulo 8: Rendición**

Gavin DeGraw – Chemical Party: Cuando les interrupen justo antes de hacer el amor

**Capitulo 9: Un acuerdo establecido**

Yael Naim – New Soul: La escena de la cafeteria

**Capitulo 10: Nada de travesuras**

David Gray – Babylon: Alice conoce a Edward y por consiguiente la escena del Jeep

**Capitulo 11: Consuelo**

Hoobastank – Out Of Control: Cuando se topa con Jake

Kelly Clarkson – Because Of You: Bella habla sobre Jake

Missy Higgins – Warm Whispers: Cuando Edward le muestra a Bella todo lo que tiene hermoso

Lizzie West – Chariots Rise: La escena de sexo

**Capitulo 12: Saludos matinales**

Maroon 5 – Kiwi: Bella se frota contra Edward mientras duerme

Miles Davis – It Never Entered My Mind: Edward mira los libros de Bella

John Mayer – Come Back to Bed: Bella se niega a salir de la cama

**Capitulo 13: Gamberradas en la estacion de radio**

Claude Debussy - Claire De Lune: La primera pieza que Edward pone en la radio

Joss Stone – Fell In Love With A Boy: El intento de Bella de hacerle una paja

**Capitulo 14: Clases de historia**

The Corrs – Hurt Before: Alice le cuenta lo de Jake a Edward

Paramore – We Are Broken: El abrazo de Edward y Bella tras hablar de Jake

Rob Thomas – When The Heartache Ends: El abrazo de Edward y Bella tras hablar de Jake

**Capitulo 15: Una pequeña palabra**

Chopin – Nocturne op. 55 No. 2: Bella comiendo en la cocina

Britney Spears – Breathe On Me: Escena de sexo (Nota/ A: ¿Qué? Es una canción apropiada para esta escena.)

Rihanna – Shut Up and Drive: Escena de sexo

**Capitulo 16: Futuro incierto**

Lifehouse – Whatever It Takes: Edward suplica a Bella

John Mayer – Dreaming With A Broken Heart: Edward déja el apartamento de Bella

Lifehouse – Broken: Edward déja el apartamento de Bella

Graham Colton – If Love Was Enough: Bella llora tras la marcha de Edward (antes de bañarse)

Evanesence – Tourniquet: ¨Solo quería dejar de sentir¨ la escena de la bañera

Seether w. Amy Lee – Broken: Practicamente durante todo el capitulo

**Capitulo 17: Línea de falla**

Jack's Mannequin - Into The Airwaves: Bella lee el manuscrito

Missy Higgins – The Special Two: Bella encerrada sola en su cuarto

Avril Lavigne – When You Walk Away: Bella encerrada sola en su cuarto

Nelly Furtado – Try: Bella se odia a sí misma

Sheryl Crow & Sting – Always On Your Side: Bella hablando de la cama y las fotos

**Capitulo 18: Segundas oportunidades**

Frou Frou – Hear Me Out: El discurso de Edward cuando llama por teléfono

Clobie Caillat – Realize: Cuando Bella lo comprende

Goo Goo Dolls – Let Love In: Cuando Bella lo comprende/El subsiguiente viaje

**Capitulo 19: Casa**

Pete Yorn – On Your Side: La escena de ¨Dilo otra vez, Bella¨

Dido – Take My Hand: Escena de sexo

Dashboard Confessional – Stolen: Cuando se quedan dormidos

Sarah McLachlan – I Love You: ¨Te amo. Siento todo lo que ha pasado¨

**Capitulo 20: Acorazonado**

Matt Nathanson – Come On Get Higher: Edward se despierta

Pride & Prejudice soundtrack – Liz On Top Of The World: Bella se despierta

Paramore – Hallelujah: La propuesta matrimonial

Leigh Nash – Need To Be Next To You: ¨Nuestra boda ¨

**Epilogo**

Ninguna

**Canciones generals**

Edwin McCain – I'll Be

Forty Foot Echo – Brand New Day

Gavin Rossdale – Love Remains The Same

Ginny Owens – If You Want Me To

Jason Wade – You Belong To Me

Quietdrive – Time After Time

Sade – No Ordinary Love

Sarah McLachlan – Possession

Switchfoot – This Is Your Life

311 – Love Song

Bif Naked - Lucky


End file.
